


Aqours Online

by Epyon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crazy, F/F, Fun, MMORPGs, Randomness, mainly conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Aqours all play a MMORPG, just having fun, doing quests, and other random stuff you do in those games.





	1. Logging In

**_Yohane:_** It’s time for the great Yohane to rule this realm of lowly lifeforms and become supreme overlord. Hahahaha! All shall worship and serve me.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yocchan, stop being so loud and calm down.

 ** _Yohane:_** Ah Riri, you have finally arrived, why have you kept your master waiting?

 ** _Sakura0:_** I had other things to do unlike you who can play games all the time.

 ** _Yohane:_** It’s important I spend time, replenishing my mana for the human world.

 ** _Sakura0_** **:** It’s important that you pay attention in class! Hanamru-chan and Ruby-chan tells me you either sleep or daydream in class.

 ** _Yohane:_** Pffft, a being as great as I don’t need to worry about teachings and dabbles of mortals.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Yousoro~, I see you two are on already.

 ** _Sakura0:_** You-chan! I just got on, this slacker over here has been on waiting for us to show up.

 ** _Yohane:_** Ah, the navigator of the seas has arrived I see. Hows fare yee?

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Aye, the seas have been kind today.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Ummm, how bout we just talk normally.

 ** _Yous0ro_** : Chika and Kanan should be logging on about now, just got a text saying they’re back from helping the school.

 ** _MikanLover_** : Hey girls!

 ** _Kanan:_** Sup everyone

 ** _Yohane_** : You couldn’t come up with a gamer tag?

 ** _Kanan:_** Too much work, besides nobody took this name yet.

 ** _Yohane_** : I could give you a name.

 ** _Kanan:_**  No, I’d rather not be named Siren or whatever being of the sea you think of.

 ** _Yohane_** : Come ooooonnnn. It’ll be really cool.

 ** _Kanan:_** No.

 ** _HanaZura_** : Mirai Zura~!!!

Everyone: Wait. What?

 ** _Rubesty_** : H-hello everyone

Everyone: Hey Ruby.

 ** _Yohane_** : I’m certain a wild zura appeared.

 ** _Yous0ro_** : Should we catch it?

 ** _Rubesty_** : Umm no, Hanamaru-chan logged onto the game.

 ** _Yohane_** : How?

 ** _Sakura0_** : She can barely use her smartphone and computer. Now she knows how to play an online game?

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : Yes she can, we’ve been teaching her for a while.

 ** _Rubesty_** : Our parents even convinced Hanamaru-chan’s parents to get internet and a computer installed in their home.

 ** _Kanan:_** Nee-chan?

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : I want people to call me onee-chan or nee-chan. Of course Ruby’s call is the best.

 ** _Kanan:_** I’m sure they’ll just use Dia since its shorter.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : Shut up! And whats with your name? Kanan? Couldn’t you come up with a better name?

 ** _Kanan:_** That is my name stupid.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : I meant your gamer name. Unbelievable, using your real name. Are you a noob? You should’ve let Yoshiko-san make one for you.

 ** _Yohane_** : Its YOHANE!.... See, even Dia agrees with me.

 ** _Sakura0_** : Yocchan, don’t yell.

 ** _Kanan:_** If you haven’t notice, we all have parts of our real names in our gamer name.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : At least our names have something to make it different. You just straight used your name.

 ** _MikanLover_** : Guuuyyyss, lets stop it there before one of us dies at the tutorial portion of the game.

 ** _Yohane_** : It would bring great shame to die during a tutorial. I’d have to rethink your little demon status should that happen. *Rub rub

 ** _Yohane_** : Zuramaru stop rubbing me.

 ** _HanaZura_** : Woaaahhh, I’m rubbing you in the computer. And we all look like ourselves in real life. Mirai zura~!

 ** _Yous0ro_** : Is she gonna be alright?

 ** _Sakura0_** : Since Ruby and Dia taught her, she should be…. Probably.

 ** _SHINY_ :** SHINY~, everyone is already here without little ole me.

 ** _Kanan:_** What took you so long?

 ** _SHINY_** : I had to some last minute document checks from the clubs.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : You better have done them properly. We don’t need you approving some random crap that could cause problems. *Looks over at Yoshiko

 ** _Yohane_** : Hey! I think an occult club will be brilliant.

 ** _SHINY_** : Pffttt, yeah, it be awesome, right Onee-chan? Pfft pfft.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : Are you laughing at me or her?

 ** _SHINY_** : What do you think Onee-chan? Hahahaha

 ** _Kanan_** : See? Mari agrees with me

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : Ma.Ri I will kill you.

 ** _Sakura0_** : Umm can we just start now. Hanamaru-chan stop dodge rolling!

 ** _HanaZura_** : I can never do this in real life. This is so fun~

 ** _Yous0ro_** : So whats the first order of business?

 ** _Yohane_** : We all choose our classes.

 ** _HanaZura_** : We don’t choose our classes till college Yoshiko-chan.

 ** _Yohane_** : Shaddup. I’m talking about what we’re gonna be in this game. There are classes we choose from that will represent us and our abilities in this game. Each class has their strengths and weaknesses.

 ** _Kanan_** : Ah, this list is pretty detailed about the different classes.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : Lets all take our time and read up on them, so we don’t choose something we don’t like.

 ** _Yohane_** : Its important for us to have at least one healer. It makes it easier than using items all the time.

They all spent some time reading up on the classes and what each one can do. They noticed the equipment list and Yoshiko told them that some classes can’t use certain things. Ruby got Hanamaru to stop messing around so they can form their party. Yoshiko looked into a few more things since she already knew what she wanted from the beginning.

 ** _Yohane_** : Okay, has everyone chose their class.

 ** _Sakura0_** : I’ll be the healer. It’ll be easier for me.

 ** _Yohane_** : As expected, it fits you. I’m a dark knight. Riri sticks with me the entire time.

 ** _MikanLover_** : Why? You can’t hog the healer.

 ** _Yohane_** : I’m her knight in shining armor. Plus some of my abilities require me to sacrifice HP, so Riri needs to heal me.

 ** _SHINY_** : Yoshikocchi, if you want Rikocchi to heal you then maybe you should call her over for a house visit. I’m sure she’ll give you some special service~.

 ** _Sakura0_** : Stop it Mari, th-that’s….

 ** _Yohane_** : I healed Riri myself, once we..

 ** _Sakura0_** : Yocchan! Shut up!

 ** _Yous0ro_** : Well if the lovebirds are done, I chose rouge. These clothes are cool; I think I might design some of our costumes like this.  

  ** _SHINY_** : YESSS! Then we can all see Kanan’s wonderful body. *drool

 ** _MikanLover_** : I’m a warrior, Sword and shield in hand, ready to slay.

 ** _SHINY_** : I’m ready to “LOCK ON!” as the gunner. Hat, shorts, boots, twin pistols, what more can a girl want.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : Hmm these samurai clothes are nice. I shall slay those who dare disrupt the natural order.

 ** _Rubesty_** : I’ll play mage. I’d rather keep my distance.

 ** _SHINY_** : WOW! Pretty bomber head! You look so adorable in that. Give SHINY-onee chan a big hug.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : Don’t lewd my sister

 ** _SHINY_** : Dia~ you can drop your sword now, its okay to be jealous.

 ** _Kanan_** : I guess I’ll be a monk. Close quarters with sustain is nice.

 ** _MikanLover_** : Wow, you look so cool and you have claws.

 ** _HanaZura_** : Ummm what should Maru choose? Zura

 ** _Yohane_** : hmmmm

 ** _Yous0ro_** : That’s right, since Hanamaru-chan isn’t as adept in using the computer like us, she should have an easy class to use.

 ** _Rubesty_** : Whats an easy class?

 ** _Sakura0_** : Should I give her healer and choose something else?

 ** _Yohane_** : No! Healer is our main source of healing, and with 9 of us, that person needs to be able to heal us efficiently. I think since Zuramaru is a shrine maiden, then maybe cleric. They’re like a secondary healer but can also enchant us with buffs and stuff.

 ** _HanaZura_** : Buffs?

 ** _Yohane_** : Make us stronger in battle for a duration of time.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : If we look at it then Riko, Ruby, and Hanamaru are our backline while Yoshiko, Kanan, You, Chika, and myself are the frontline. Mari can shift from both back and front.

 ** _SHINY_** : Maybe archer?

 ** _Yohane_** : We need a second healer. Kanan self-heals and its usually by small amounts. Ruby only learns offensive magic. Riko has healing and support, with a limited offensive pool. With cleric, Zuramaru can be our wild card, in providing support or fighting. She’ll be pretty average in terms of strength and defense, but her skills can make up for it.

 ** _Sakura0_** : Can’t you learn magic also?

 ** _Yohane_** : Yeah, buts its mainly offensive.

 ** _HanaZura_** : I’ll be cleric. I’ll support you all anyway I can. Zura

 ** _Kanan_** : Good, now we all have our classes.

 ** _MikanLover_** : Hey You-chan, stand still for a sec.

 ** _Yous0ro_** : Okay, what for? Why are you crouching down?

 ** _MikanLover_** : Oh, your’re wearing shorts, I thought I could get an upskirt view if I tilt the camera right.

 ** _Sakura0_** : Chika-chan, what the hell?

 ** _Yohane_** : ………

 ** _Sakura0_** : We’re not playing this fo…. Yocchan, stop looking at my butt.

 ** _Yohane_** : I’m not, my character is.

 ** _Sakura0_** : You see what your character sees so stop.

 ** _SHINY_** : Come here Kanan, let me love you here like in real life

 ** _Kanan_** : I’ll sue you

 ** _HanaZura_** : Ruby-chan look!

 ** _Rubesty_** : Hanamaru-chan! W-we should get back on track.

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : BU BU~ DESU WA! Why are we so disorganized here like in our practices? We need to finish this tutorial or I’ll punish all of you.

 ** _SHINY_** : Please, punish me, I’ve been a bad girl

 ** _Kanan_** : Dia, it’s a game. Loosen up a bit, you want a massage?

 ** _DiaNeeChan_** : I want you all to just stop messing around so we can move on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about making a skills page with all nine girls with their skills list as a reference.
> 
> There isn’t a strict timeline to the chapters unless specifically stated
> 
> They are all in voice chat unless stated that they are using the in-game chat
> 
> Check out "Healing My Lily", if you want to figure out what Yoshiko was gonna say about healing Riko.


	2. Tutorial

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Okay, so we all have settled down now right?

Everyone ** _:_** Yes!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Good, now lets get this tutorial out of the way. Follow me!

**_Yohane:_** Ummm actually the tutorial start is at that glowing rock over there.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What? *oooomph. Hey, I can’t move forward.

**_Yohane:_** Like I said, the glowing rock. *Taps

Game ** _:_** Welcome to the world of Phazorah. Our lands are filled with beautiful life as you’ll discover on your journey. The lands are divided as follow ** _:_** In the central lands are the grasslands and hills, to the north is the snowscape and tundra’s, in the west lies the desert, the east lies the great forest and woods, and to the south are the islands. But beware, there are also dangerous enemies that prowl these lands. Be sure you are well equipped and leveled for the areas and dungeons you choose to explore. Now, before you begin your journey, let us teach you the basics of the game.

**_Sakura0:_** Okay so these are all the basics of the games and the current skills we have to use.

**_Yous0ro:_** Wooo, smokescreen off the bat.

**_Rubesty:_** I get to use fire, ice, and lightning to start.

**_SHINY:_** Ooooooo, elemental bullets.

**_Kanan:_** Oh, some combo skills and a basic healing skill.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hmph, as expected of a samurai, quick draw and sword skills

**_MikanLover:_** Yay, I get to yell. What does it do?

**_Yohane:_** It attracts the enemy to you. Use it with a defense skill so you can tank and get the enemies aggro for a short time.

**_HanaZura:_** Aggro?

**_Yohane:_** The enemies attention.

**_HanaZura:_** Oh. Hmmm, I got some enchantments and some heals.

**_Sakura0:_** Healing spells, and a basic light attack spell. Yocchan, what do you have?

**_Yohane:_** I have some spear skills and an ice spell. I can get sword skills too if I choose to wield one later.

The group took their time in the tutorial learning how to control and play their characters. Yoshiko also explained some other things they can do, like the options, and changing the game and control settings to their liking.

**_HanaZura:_** Wahhh! Why am I moving so fast!

**_Yohane:_** Turn your sensitivity down

**_Kanan:_** Remember to bind your skills to some keys that are a priority

**_Yous0ro:_** It can be a bit tough, but you’ll get used to it

 *oink oink

*purr purr

**_HanaZura:_** Look, zura. Boars and rabbits.

**_Rubesty:_** They look so cute

*stab *slash *Pew pew

**_Rubesty:_** Pigii!!!

**_HanaZura:_** What are y’all doing? Zura

**_Yohane:_** Getting exp

**_MikanLover:_** Gathering items. Look, pelt for the taking

**_SHINY:_** We need to make money

**_Yohane:_** Animals like these are easy to kill. The exp is little but good enough to get to level 3 or so.

**_SHINY:_** Look over there, more.

The three girls ran over to more animals and farmed for exp and pelt. Yo and Kanan joined in a minute later.

**_Sakura0:_** Hey, so can’t we get exp from slaying monsters or something instead of just regular wildlife.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We could but, let’s wait for them to get bored.

A few moments later….

**_Yohane:_** Okay, now that we’ve leveled a bit, lets clear the tutorial dungeon and head to town.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You three shouldn’t be charging in like that. I thought you were a pro at games Yoshiko-san.

**_Yohane:_** I am! Normal wildlife can’t kill you anyways.

**_MikanLover:_** Lol, dying from a rabbit nibbling at your feet is pathetic

**_SHINY:_** Or if some low level boar charges you to death, haha

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan, I see some stuff about paying for good equipment.

**_Yohane:_** Don’t, it’s a scam for items that become useless a little later in the game. Honestly, finding that stuff is what makes it exciting not buying. Mari, don’t go buying crap just because you can.

**_SHINY:_** But what if its shiny?

**_Yous0ro:_** Hmmm, we can buy more gold, equipment, or speed up items.

**_HanaZura:_** If Yoshiko-chan says no then Maru will stay away from that. I must show my strength.

**_MikanLover:_** Goblins! Chaaaaaaaarge!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hey! I said… screw it, attaaaack!

**_Rubesty:_** Onee-chan. *kachink. Pigiiii! Fireball!

**_SHINY:_** Oh my, enemies to shoot holes through. Fire Shots… LOCK ON!

**_Yohane:_** Shadow Pike.. Riri, don’t be scared to fight up close, you should be able to beat them in a few hits.

**_Sakura0:_** Right, take that

**_HanaZura:_** Fire Enchantment, more damage for you all, zura. That’s right, right?

**_Yous0ro:_** Thanks Hanamaru-chan, hraah.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Night Blossom

**_Kanan:_** Karma Rush, hrrrrrraaaaa

 

**Boss Area _:_**

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Okay, Riko-san and Hanamaru-san will stay back for healing, Attack when you see a chance.

**_Kanan:_** Chika and I will take the lead… Wait where’s Chika?

**_Yohane:_** Honestly, we don’t need to plan this much for a tutorial boss. This isn’t the Souls series.

**_Rubesty:_** Umm what?

**_Sakura0:_** It’s a series that is known to be difficult. Yocchan played them and I had to deal with her anger whenever she dies.

**_Yohane:_** Don’t act like you didn’t do the same when you played.

**_Sakura0:_** You just handed me the controller to play it without any warning.

**_Yohane:_** That’s how the series is. They don’t babysit you from the beginning. Did you ever pay me back for a new PS4 controller?

*Chika has been slain

Everyone ** _:_** ಠ_ಠ

**_Yous0ro:_** Anyways, lets get in there and kill it. But let me try to steal first.

**_MikanLover:_** A revive anyone?

*Yous0ro stole king goblin fang

**_Yous0ro:_** Yousoro~, kill it now.

*DiaNeeSama has slain the King Goblin

**_Sakura0:_** Nice work everyone

**_HanaZura:_** Smacking things with a mace is fun, zura. *smack

**_Yohane:_** Stop it!

**_MikanLover:_** How come nobody revived me? Riko-chan, you’re the healer.

**_Sakura0:_** I learned not to waste heals on idiots.

**_MikanLover:_** Hey! We can’t be a good team if we’re not watching out for each other.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You ran in on your own, so no healing.

**_Kanan:_** On the bright side, we were all partied up. So you didn’t miss out on the rewards.

**_Yohane:_** Alright, enough of that. Now we just head to the town of Arzolia and we’re done.

 

**Arzolia _:_**

Everyone ** _:_** Woah~!

**_Yohane:_** Seems like this will be a great place for us to use as HQ

**_Kanan:_** There’s plenty of spots to here for us to shop, rest, and improve our gear

**_Yous0ro:_** Oh there’s the quest office, we should check it out.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We should stock up on items.

**_MikanLover:_** Why don’t we split up and explore a bit.

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan, let’s go check the market.

**_Yohane:_** Why?

**_Sakura0:_** Well, we can choose specialize jobs right? So I’ll take the cook job.

**_Yohane:_** Oh right, you need to keep cooking stuff to improve your skill level.

**_SHINY:_** Shame it doesn’t work like that in real life.

**_Sakura0:_** Wha?! I’m a good cook. The cost of your food is way beyond a normal person’s comprehension.

**_SHINY:_** But its still edible no?

**_Sakura0:_** Yoshiko eats it and says its good.

**_Kanan:_** Riko, Yoshiko’s taste buds is beyond human comprehension. This is a girl that drinks tobasco sauce.

**_Yous0ro:_** They’re right Riko-chan, Yoshiko’s tastes shouldn’t ever be used to judge how food taste.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Look on the bright side, we won’t have to buy food from restaurants here since you’ll be a good cook in here. Maybe

**_Sakura0:_** Grrrr! Fine, I’ll prove my cooking is good. Yocchan, we’re leaving.

**_Yohane:_** Ah, don’t pull me so hard.

**_Rubesty:_** Umm Hanamaru-chan? I think we should go back to the group.

**_HanaZura:_** Zura~, the food looks so good!


	3. Clan

**At the Inn _:_**

**_Yohane:_** Okay, so we’ve played for 2 days now. We’ve leveled up some and have a decent amount of gold. We should now create a clan.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Is this one of your plots to recruit little demons?

 ** _Yohane:_** No! I’m being serious.

 ** _HanaZura:_** A clan? Like occult stuff?

 ** _Yohane:_** No! I mean like make our group official, just like Aqours.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Oh~. So we sing.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Hanamaru-chan, I think she meant that we should form a group in the game to make things easier for us.

 ** _Yohane:_** If we use the in-game chat then it’ll be private between clan members unless you type it in world chat. We’ll always be grouped up for quests. A clan tag will pop up next to our names.

 ** _HanaZura:_** But we use group chat all the time and play together all the time.

 ** _Kanan:_** Yes, but with this its official in the game and everything will be directed between us instead of the other players.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** When they see you already in a clan, they won’t bother you with recruitment and stuff.

 ** _Yohane:_** We can all share rewards for clan events and stuff, so it won’t feel like someone is left out for not having time to play.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, it seems it makes organizing things easier.

 ** _MikanLover:_** So what do we call our clan? Aqours?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** It’ll be easier yes.

 ** _Kanan:_** I agree.

 ** _SHINY:_** Same here.

 ** _Rubesty:_** I don’t think there are any rejections for the name.

 ** _Yohane:_** Good, I’ll go ahead and make it now.

 ** _HanaZura:_** What if people want to join our clan?

 ** _Yohane:_** Just deny them, there are usually limits on how many members a clan can have. I’ll put a restriction on ours so its just the 9 of us.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Good, I’d rather not have to deal with people asking us if they can join.

 ** _Yohane:_** Done, now all we have to do is set the clan master and deputy.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Since I’m leader of Aqours, I think I should be it

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Bu Bu~ desu wa! This requires my skills as student council president. I don’t trust you with organizing things for us in the game.

 ** _MikanLover:_** I can so organize things. It just doesn’t get done in time is all.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** That’s the problem. I’d rather know ahead of time if there is something happening in game, so I can know if I’m to participate or not.

 ** _Yohane:_** I should be it. I play more so I’m best suited.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** You‘ll lead us to our dooms with how random you can get.

 ** _Yohane:_** I can so lead our clan, you just never gave me a chance to show my leadership skills.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Well, you do go on random rants.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** You might sign us up for some crazy ritual event. I’ll lead the clan and that’s final.

 ** _Yohane:_** Uhh no, I know more here than you. You have no power here.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Just let me be leader, it’ll be easier having the same leader for both groups.

 ** _Yohane:_** No!

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No way! You’d lead us into random battles.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Play rock paper scissors for it, zura

 ** _Yohane:_** No! For whatever reason, the gods cursed me to lose every time at that dreaded game

 ** _Yous0ro:_** I know, accept this quest for slaying wolves. Whoever finishes it first gets to be clan leader.

 ** _Yohane:_** Heh, this will be an easy win.

 ** _MikanLover:_** I’ll win, I can draw their attention to me.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Your overconfidence will be your undoing.

20 minutes later…

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I guess, that means I’m leader.

 ** _Yohane:_** Lucky crit

 ** _MikanLover:_** It was the lag

 ** _Yohane:_** Guess, I’ll put you down as clan master.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yoshi… Yohane-san, I want you as deputy.

 ** _Yohane:_** Huh? Shouldn’t Kanan or Mari be it.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Well, I admit you know more about games than I do. So I think having you as deputy to help out will be of great help.

 ** _Yohane:_** I-I, well if you insist. I accept on being your deputy. There, all done. After a few minutes, our gamertags should have our clan tag with them. AQO should be what we’ll have.

 ** _Kanan:_** Oh, theres clan rankings too.

 ** _SHINY:_** Lets make our way to the top then shall we?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Alright girls, lets go and do a few quests and rise up these rankings. Let it be known that Aqours is the best clan.

 ** _Everyone:_** YEAH!!!


	4. Let's Get Married

**At a café in Arzolia** :

**_MikanLover:_** So I bought this shield and all of a sudden the merchant said something about bandits attacking caravans somewhere north east of here.

**_Yous0ro:_** Oh sweet, I didn’t find any quests about it at the office, so maybe it just happens if we travel there.

**_Sakura0:_** It can take a while getting there, where ever those attacks are happening

**_SHINY:_** No problem~, we can use mounts to get there in no time.

**_Rubesty:_** I-I don’t think we should, we’re low leveled and could lose.

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, I’d rather not die out there and lose my stuff while getting revived back in town.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We could check the forums and see what level those bandits are from those who’ve met them already.

**_SHINY:_** Aww, why not go there and level up in the process, that’s the point of playing.

**_HanaZura:_** Btw, where’s Yoshiko-chan?

**_Sakura0:_** She said something about a last second ritual she wanted to do.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** That’s why I’m clan master.

*Yohane has logged on

**_Yous0ro:_** Speak of the devil, she’s here

**_Kanan:_** Light bulbs are popping above her head and an excited emoji

**_Yohane:_** Ririiiiiiiii! Let’s get married!

**_Sakura0:_** *spit take

**_Everyone:_** Ehhhhhhh?!

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan *cough*, what are you *cough* saying?!

**_SHINY:_** Unbelievable~ I didn’t know you two are already at that stage.

**_MikanLover:_** When’s the wedding, and will there be mikans?

**_Yous0ro:_** She just proposed Chika-chan. We need the answer from Riko-chan.

**_HanaZura:_** I think the answer is pretty obvious, zura.

**_Rubesty:_** C-congrats you two.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What about Aquors? Whats gonna happen when you two get married?

**_Yohane:_** What are y’all talking? Riri do you wanna get married?

**_Sakura0:_** Th-this is so sudden, an-and we’re still in high school and what about our moms?

**_Yohane:_** Huh? I mean our levels are below the minimum requirement to get married, but that shouldn’t take long to meet.

**_Sakura0:_** Level?

**_Yohane:_** Yeah, for the game.

**_Everyone:_** (・_・)

**_Yohane:_** What? What you guys tho… no wait tha-that wasn’t it.

**_SHINY:_** So you didn’t want to marry Rikocchi?

**_Yohane:_** No. I-I mean, m-maybe *looks at Riko, we we could, b-but we’re still young and-and maybe wait till I graduate from high school?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Alright, Yoshiko-san, so why do you want to marry Riko…. in the game.

**_Yohane:_** You see, if we get married, we get like exclusive rings for couples. It provides a good stat boost. We can also get a house in the game, and use it for all our needs in the game, share stuff, more storage, bonus items. There’s good benefits.

**_HanaZura:_** That does sound like some good stuff, zura.

**_SHINY:_** *stares at Kanan

**_Kanan:_** What?

**_SHINY:_** Let’s do it.

**_Kanan:_** …….Dia, let’s get married.

**_SHINY:_** （ ﾟ Дﾟ)

**_MikanLover:_** Than I guess You-chan and I will get married.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yousoro~ sounds good

**_HanaZura:_** Ruby-chan? Do you want to with Maru?

**_Rubesty:_** Pigii! I-if you want to, with me.

**_HanaZura:_** Of course, zura.

**_Yohane:_** C’mon Riri, let’s level up so we can make it happen.

**_Sakura0:_** Slow down Yocchan!

**_SHINY:_** Where are you two going?

**_Kanan:_** We’re going hunting ourselves.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** It’ll be quicker to clear some quests.

**_SHINY:_** What about me~?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, it is a problem that you’re the only one without a partner in the game.

**_Kanan:_** You can join us Mari, we’ll see if its possible for 3 people to be married.

**_SHINY:_** (/◕ヮ◕)/

 

**Nighttime at Yoshiko’s House:**

*ding dong

“Who could it be at this time. Hmmm, Riri?”

*opens door

“Hey Yocchan!”

“Helloooo? So what are you doing out at this time.”

“I told my mom that I wanted to stay over for the night.”

“Okaaaay? Well come on in.”

“So, what plans do we have for tonight? We can game more if you want. You can use my spare laptop.”

“That sounds nice. Should we get to it then?”

“Yeah, we co…” *Pushed into room

*Door closes and locked

“Riri! What the hell?”

“Yocchan~”

“What? And why do you have a mischievous look in your eye.”

“That wasn’t fair what you did today in the game.”

“Oh that, I’m sorry. I should’ve been more clear.”

“That’s right. So now, its my turn to play.”

“Huh? What do you….. wait Riri, hold on!”

“It’s time for Riri’s divine retribution for her fallen angel.”

“Wait wait wait, m-maybe it’s a bit late and-and we should go to sleep, yeah cuz of school tomorrow.”

“Oh Yocchan, we won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”

“No Riri, I said I was sorry. Waaaaiiiiit.”

Riko and Yoshiko stayed up really late that night.


	5. Bonding

**_Yohane:_** Rah!.....Heh. See that Dia, that’s how you handle enemies that use traps.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I had it covered.

**_Yohane:_** Yeah right. You were about to step onto another poison trap.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I was luring them in.

**_Yohane:_** To an easy kill. You only have single target skills right now. You should be more measured in your approach.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Easy for you to say, you play more than any of us.

**_Yohane:_** Doesn’t mean I fall for traps like you.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hmph, lets just finish up this quest.

**_Yohane:_** Whatever you say, lead on Clan Master.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** ……..

**_Yohane:_** ……

**_DiaNeeChan:_** ……

**_Yohane:_** Soooooo, how’s….. the student council going?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Its going fine.

**_Yohane:_** Is it really just you there? Where are the others?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I get things done more efficiently myself. Having other members just add more stress to the work.

**_Yohane:_** You can’t be serious. How do you even get things done when it gets to the busier times of the school year.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Kanan and Mari helps out every now and then.

**_Yohane:_** What about the time when Mari was away and Kanan didn’t come to school.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I find ways to manage.

**_Yohane:_** Seriously, you need a break.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I’m fine, by now, the work and my family duties are second nature. Nothing I can’t handle. Enemies by that tree.

**_Yohane:_** Ugh, that’s why you’re uptight about things.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Excuse me, but at least there’s structure in my life. You go into chuuni mode and ramble about nonsense.

**_Yohane:_** Huh? At least, I don’t scare students away with my scowl. Watch to the left.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You’re ridiculous actions scare people away. “Kukuku, I’m the almighty Yohane, fear me.”

**_Yohane:_** Hey! They just don’t understand my powers. And that’s not how you’re supposed to do it.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** And whats the deal with the feather? How does a prop have powers? Quest enemies up behind that boulder

**_Yohane:_** It is not a prop. It’s the feathers from my wings as a Fallen Angel. It contains my powers from my time being an all powerful entity, before I was banished for my eternal beauty.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What powers?

**_Yohane:_** You felt it did you not?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** When?

**_Yohane:_** When we were helping out at the aquarium. I gave one to you and you went all dark on us with a most devious laugh. It was the power of the feather. Hrah!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** ….. I won’t deny, I felt something.

**_Yohane:_** See! Glacial Glaive!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Still, you are out of control sometimes. I think I should instill more discipline to keep you in line. Crimson Draw!

**_Yohane:_** No thanks.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You need to focus more in school! I heard you walked out in the middle of class for to do some ritual.

**_Yohane:_** I had to! I felt the presence of a spirit and needed to make contact.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Ugh! Again with that. Do you know some of the stunts you did, cost the school money? School resources aren’t for your stunts.

**_Yohane:_** Whatever. Let’s finish up this quest soon, I’m getting tired.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Fine by me.

 

**Kurosawa’s Residence:**

“Onee-chan, did you get in an argument with Yoshiko-chan again?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I could hear it from my room.”

“I’m sorry Ruby. Did I distract you from anything?”

“No, its alright. I think you and Yoshiko-chan should be more understanding of each other.”

“I would if she wasn’t so…well crazy.”

‘Its just the way she expresses herself. I think you two might have more in common if you talk to her.”

“She’ll just go into her fallen angel persona again. How can I get to understand her if she doesn’t make sense.”

“Just try, or you could ask Riko-chan since she understands it.”

“Fine, I’ll give it a shot.”

 

**Student Coucil Room:**

“I see you need assistance from Yohane. Tell me my little demon, what troubles you that you need to call me?”

“This.”

“And what is this?”

“Student Council work.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, it seemed you were interested from our chat yesterday, so I figured having you help me will be nice.”

“What? I thought you needed me to help you with the game or something.”

“I did. Since we’re responsible for our clan, we might as well bond to improve our teamwork. Now sit and help me.”

“Fine. I might as well since I’m here.”

1 hour later…..

“We’ve been working and the stack of papers doesn’t look like it shrank one bit.”

“That’s how it is.”

“Seriously, you’ve been doing this ever since you became president?”

“Yep.”

“Can’t we take a break?”

“Its only been 1 hour.”

“1 hour of looking over forms and reports that honestly looks like a waste of time.”

“And yet people still fill them out.”

“AHHH! This is soooo irritating.”

“You can leave if you want? I asked for help and you decided to do it, so I appreciate the work you got done. Every bit saves me the work.”

“……..”

“……..”

“I……I’ll stay for a bit and help you out. It’s the least I can do as deputy of our clan.”

“Thank you. There’s some refreshments in the fridge over there, help yourself to whatever you want.”

“Thanks, I’ll go get something then. You want anything?”

“Some water and pudding would be nice, thank you. There should be some strawberry flavored snacks in there.”

“….So you can be cool.”

“Hmmm? Did you say something?”

“Nothing, just talking to myself.”

“Also, we can talk about the game if you want. I would like it if the al-almighty Yohane could bestow upon this little demon her grand knowledge of the other realms.”

“Really? I-I guess I’ll teach you some of the secret arts to gaming.”

“Please do.”

Yoshiko and Dia: Bond ↑

 

**Next Evening:**

**_Yohane:_** Hrah! Dia, use this.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Thanks! Yohane-san, the left flank.

**_Yohane:_** Behind you.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hah! Let’s gather them to this spot here.

**_Yohane:_** Alright, you ready?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yeah, let’s do it.

**_Yohane:_** Azure Flurry!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Moonlit Dance!

**_Sakura0:_** Is it just me or are they totally in sync with one another?

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, they weren’t that great with each other not too long ago.

**_Sakura0:_** What could have happened in such a short time?

**_Rubesty:_** I think they just talked out their issues, that’s all. Hehe!

**_SHINY:_** You jealous?

**_Sakura0:_** I am most certainly not jealous. I think its good that Yoshiko worked out her problem with Dia-chan.


	6. Let's Talk About Armor

**_MikanLover:_** Heeeeyy! You-chan, Yoshiko-chan, check out my new armor.

**_Yous0ro:_** Hey Chika-chan, that’s some nice armor you got.

**_Yohane:_** Yeah, it matches you.

**_MikanLover:_** I know right?! I saw it and had to get it.

**_Yous0ro:_** So what stats did you get from it?

**_MikanLover:_** Hm?

**_Yous0ro:_** You know, what improvements does it have over your previous armor?

**_MikanLover:_** Uhhhh, it looks cooler?

**_Yohane:_** You bought it for the aesthetics and not stats didn’t you?

**_MikanLover:_** Ahahahah, yeah.

**_Yous0ro:_** Chika-chan, the point is to get better equipment then your old one.

**_MikanLover:_** But look, it has orange streaks. It totally matches me.

**_Yohane:_** Now You, it’s common for there to be people to choose looks over stats.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yoshiko-chan, she just wasted her gold for armor that is worse than old one. And not by a small margin either.

**_MikanLover:_** Oh come on You-chan, you can’t tell me you didn’t want to get armor that looked cool to you.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yes, but I didn’t buy it.

**_Yohane:_** You’re our costume designer, don’t you think it’ll be better if she looked cool while slaying enemies?

**_Yous0ro:_** That’s different. We have to look good in our real life performances as Aqours. In this game, we need better equipment.

**_MikanLover:_** If Yoshiko-chan doesn’t have a problem with it then it should be fine.

**_Yohane:_** As long as Chika can take care of herself, it’ll be alright.

**_Yous0ro:_** I’m disappointed in you Yoshiko-chan. I figured you would persuade Chika-chan out of this considering your experience.

**_Yohane:_** Hey, there’s armor I’d rather not equip despite it giving good stats. Especially if it doesn’t look anywhere close to the other gear I have equipped.

**_MikanLover:_** Watch You-chan, you’ll find something that’ll look so cool on you, you’ll forget about the weaker stats just to wear it.

**_Yous0ro:_** That ain’t happening.

**_MikanLover:_** Ne ne, do you think I might find an orange shield to match with my current gear?

**_Yohane:_** I don’t know, we can find out. Let’s go to the cave a bit south of here.

**_MikanLover:_** Alright, to treasure hunting we go.

**_Yous0ro:_** So, how does Chika tank with her defense being much lower now?

**_Yohane:_** Hmph, you have the dark powers of yours truly do you not? With my skills, Chika won’t be in too much danger.

**_Yous0ro:_** I hope so.

 

**At the end of the cave:**

**_Yohane:_** See? I told you have nothing to fear with me here.

**_Yous0ro:_** I don’t know that last monster hit pretty hard.

**_MikanLover:_** We made it though, so that’s all that matters.

**_Yohane:_** We should bring Ruby with us next time we go into cave areas, we’re lucky there were only lesser slimes here.

**_MikanLover:_** I know right? It took longer with those slimes in the way.

**_Yous0ro:_** Hold on a bit, let me disarm that trap over there.

**_Yohane:_** Okay. I have to say though Chika, good work keeping yourself from taking to much damage.

**_MikanLover:_** Hehe, thank you. Like you said, as long as I stay careful I should be able to last long in fights with lower defense.

**_Yohane:_** Well it helped that your class has good base defense before your equipment factors in.

**_Yous0ro:_** Done, hey there’s a room at the end.

**_Yohane:_** Let’s check it out.

**_MikanLover:_** Look a treasure chest.

**_Yous0ro:_** Let’s see what we got… Hey its armor.

**_Yohane:_** Looks like its for rogues.

**_MikanLover:_** It matches your boots too.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yep, but I’m gonna sell it. Or maybe dismantle it for materials.

**_MikanLover:_** What? Why?

**_Yous0ro:_** Uh because I lose my some fire and lightning resistance from this.

**_Yohane:_** Well you get a small stamina recovery boost.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yeah, but I lose my resistances, so no.

**_MikanLover:_** What do you have to worry about? You have us to help protect you.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yeah yeah, I’m set on not equipping it.

**_MikanLover:_** Okay~, lose out on looking good.

**_Yous0ro:_** _‘Hmmm it does look nice and it matches. Maybe I should….. no no, I’m set on wearing better gear. There’s no benefit in looking good in fights if you’re a glass cannon for it. I’m low on defense as it is as a rogue.’_

**_MikanLover:_** Are you okay?

**_Yohane:_** Yeah, you’re just standing there.

**_Yous0ro:_** Oh sorry, just uh looking at my settings.


	7. Heals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get a heal, you get a heal, everyone gets a heal, ah shit no more mana/sp

**_Yohane:_** Zuramaru! I need a light enchantment.

**_HanaZura:_** On it!

**_Kanan:_** Hanamaru-chan, I need healing.

**_HanaZura:_** Got it.

**_Rubesty:_** Hanamaru-chan, behind you.

**_HanaZaru:_** Ah, I can’t finish my casting.

**_Kanan:_** “Buddha Palm”, recast your spell, I’ll cover you.

**_Yohane:_** Ruby, fire spell over here.

**_Rubesty:_** Got it, I could use a heal here too.

**_HanaZura:_** Aaaaa, maybe an AOE heal?

**_Yohane:_** Don’t take too long to decide, we’re low on health.

**_Kanan:_** How could we run out on potions?

**_Yohane:_** It’s what happens when you fight against enemies that can steal and inflict bleed and poison.

**_Kanan:_** The rewards better be worth it. Where’s the heal?

**_HanaZura:_** I’m on it.

**_Rubesty:_** I need to recover SP, no spells for a little while.

**_Yohane:_** Great, we’ll have to guard against the range enemies. Chief Skeletons heading your way.

**_Kanan:_** Rah!

**_HanaZura:_** Once, I’m off cooldown I can cast an AOE heal for us.

**_Yohane:_** “Fire Lance”, Ruby don’t engage when there’s more than one around.

**_Rubesty:_** Pigi! Vile Shrooms are here.

**_Kanan:_** Great, more status ailments. Hanamaru-chan, just focus on heals.

**_HanaZura:_** I’m trying, but I’m beginning to run low on SP.

**_Yohane:_** Healing.

**_Rubesty:_** I need some over here.

**_Kanan:_** My self heals aren’t enough to sustain when I can’t do a lot of damage.

**_HanaZura:_** Here..There…There. Ah I need to heal myself.

**_Yohane:_** Don’t let them get to close or they’ll disrupt your cast.

**_Kanan:_** More heading your way.

**_Yohane:_** Zuramaru, what was that? You missed completely.

**_HanaZura:_** Sorry, misclick. I was targeting too fast.

**_Ruby:_** “Fire Storm”

 

**After clearing the area:**

**_Kanan:_** Wow, that was tense. Good work girls.

**_HanaZura:_** There was so much going on, zura.

**_Rubesty:_** You did your best Hanamaru-chan and none of us went down.

**_Yohane:_** You did good, but you still need to improve to become a consistent 2 nd healer for us.

**_HanaZura:_** Its really tough to fight, heal, and enchant at the same time.

**_Kanan:_** Proper use of your SP and understanding the situation is important for you, especially when we don’t have Riko with us.

**_Yohane:_** That’s why I recommended a 2 nd healer. It was tough now, but imagine if it was all 9 of us in a tough spot.

**_HanaZura:_** That’ll be crazy, zura. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep all of us healthy.

**_Rubesty:_** You just need to practice and you’ll improve.

**_Kanan:_** She’s right, with Riko, we’ll have 2 sources of healing so we’ll be in good shape.

**_Yohane:_** Just remember to communicate so you two don’t end up healing the same person. Understand when to fight to recover SP.

**_Rubesty:_** We should make some gear to resist some of those status ailments while we’re at it.

**_Kanan:_** I’ll get Mari to make some potions to help you out Yoshiko-chan.

**_Yohane:_** Good idea, she can carry the most out of us and combined with my alchemy, we should be able to handle some situations should our healers need to recover.

**_HanaZura:_** By the way, my game is a bit slow to react to me when I do stuff. Is that normal?

**_Yohane:_** Some lag problems huh?

**_Kanan:_** If it pops up once or twice it’ll be okay, but if its persistent then you might need to get the problem checked out.

**_Yohane:_** I’ll stop by and check out your computer and internet Zuramaru.

**_Rubesty:_** I want to go to.

**_HanaZura:_** Thanks you two. I gotta go now, I need to help my mom with some temple stuff, zura.

**_Kanan:_** Bye

**_Yohane:_** See ya

**_Rubesty:_** Goodbye Hanamaru-chan.

**_Yohane:_** Hmmm, actually let’s wait for You to get online. We could get our gear made cheaper if she’s leveled her job enough.

**_Kanan:_** Good idea. So should we take a break before she gets on or do another quest?

**_Rubesty:_** I’m good for another quest if you want?

**_Yohane:_** Sure, let’s take one that won’t stress us too much with healing.


	8. Let's Talk About Armor (Bikini Armor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is a RPG truly a RPG if they don't have one?

**_Yohane:_** Riri~!

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yocchan? Is there something you need?

 ** _Yohane:_** I got something great for you.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Really? What is it?

 ** _Yohane:_** Armor, it’ll really help protect you. I didn’t think I’d find one this soon.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Cool, let’s see it.

 ** _Yohane:_** Here it is.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Wha? Yo-Yocchan! What is that?

 ** _Yohane:_** Its armor.

 ** _Sakura0:_** How is that armor?

 ** _Yohane:_** Look at its description, its classified as armor, duh.

 ** _Sakura0:_** That is not armor!

 ** _Yohane:_** It’s in the name.

 ** _Sakura0:_** There’s no way.

 ** _Yohane:_** Don’t question it, Bikini armor provides good defense.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I am gonna question it. How does something like that protect me.

 ** _Yohane:_** The stat gain is amazing, especially for you.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I am not wearing that Yocchan.

 ** _Yohane:_** But it helps.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Not me.

 ** _Yohane:_** Just wear it.

 ** _Sakura0:_** You wear it.

 ** _Yohane:_** Uh look at the description, my class can’t wear it.

 ** _Sakura0:_** You’re lying.

 ** _Yohane:_** I’m serious, look.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Grrrr.

 ** _Yohane:_** What’s the problem, you’d totally rock it.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I’d rather not expose myself to other players like that. It’s embarrassing.

 ** _Yohane:_** It’s not even the real you.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Doesn’t matter, it’s a character that looks like me.

 ** _Yohane:_** But you’d totally look good in it. What about those times we went to the pool or beach with Aqours?

 ** _Sakura0:_** My swimsuits so do not go that far.

 ** _Yohane:_** Ok, how about you put it on real quick, then you can put on your original armor.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yocchan!

 ** _Yohane:_** Awwww, and I went through the trouble of getting this too.

 ** _Sakura0:_** …..

 ** _Yohane:_** …...

 ** _Sakura0:_** I-I guess I could wear it, if its just for you to see.

 ** _Yohane:_** Really?

 ** _Sakura0:_** Just for a bit, and only you okay?

 ** _Yohane:_** Yaaaaaay!

Yohane has logged off.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yocchan? Guess she changed her mind.

 

**Later that afternoon at Riko’s house:**

*ding dong

“Who could that be?”

*opens door

“Hah hah hah, uuugh”

“Yocchan! What are you doing here, and why are you out of breath?”

“Can I get some water and a seat to rest in?”

“Sure, come in.”

“Ah~ that’s better.”

“ So why are you here and what’s in the bag?”

“ A present for you.”

“You shouldn’t have. It’s not a special day today or anything.”

“No, you said you would do something only for me so I had to hurry and get things ready.”

“What do you mean?”

“Alright, here you go. Are you ready?”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“Tada!”

“*cough cough* Yocchan! That’s not what I think it is.”

 “Bikini Armor! Just for you.”

“Why did you even get that?!”

“You said that you would wear it for me so I hurried to a store I know and got one for you.”

“How the hell..”

“Of course I know your size, and found one that fits you.”

 I don’t even..”

“Riri will look so hot in this.”

“Yocchan calm down.”

“Now let’s get you changed into this.”

“No!”

“But you said you’d wear it only for me to see.”

“I meant in the game and at our in game house you idiot.”

“Oh”

“I’m sorry but no, I won’t wear it.”

“Even after all the trouble I went through to buy it?”

“I’m not wearing it.”

“Okay……....Anyways, lets get you changed into this so I can enjoy it.”

“Yocchan you pervert! And put that camera down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if anybody have any suggestions about topics in MMORPGs or RPGs in general that I could write about, feel free to put it in the comments


	9. What to Keep

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Good work out there Ruby.

**_Rubesty:_** Thank you onee-chan.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Go ahead and put the items in our clan storage, I’ll need to look at the notices for the upcoming event.

**_Rubesty:_** On it……… Um onee-chan?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes Ruby?

**_Rubesty:_** Our storage is full.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What? How can that be?

**_Rubesty:_** I don’t know, but we won’t be able to store anything else.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Grrrrrrr those girls are unbelieveable! AQOURS ASSEMBLE!!

*cue entrance music*

**Moments Later:**

**_Yohane:_** Why have you summoned us here?

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, I was about to go diving.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** There is an important matter that we must resolve.

**_MikanLover:_** I turned in the club forms on time.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I know you did and I appreciate your punctuality.

**_Yous0ro:_** Is it something about our practices?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** No.

**_Sakura0:_** Then what could it be?

**_HanaZura:_** *munch munch*

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Ruby if you would.

**_Rubesty:_** It would appear that our clan storage is full and we can’t put anymore items into it.

**_SHINY:_** Oh no~, that is a problem.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Indeed. Did I not tell you all to get rid of un-needed items?

**_HanaZura:_** *munch* Yes you did.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Then why are we at max capacity?

**_Yohane:_** Well, you never know when a quest down the road would require these items. But you do have a point.

**_Sakura0:_** So do we look through our storage and get rid of the pointless items?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, that’s what we’ll be doing today.

**_MikanLover:_** Awww, it’ll be just like when we have to clean the club room.

**_Kanan:_** No choice Chika-chan. Dia won’t let you leave until we get this done.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Don’t even think of logging off to avoid this. It’ll be hell at school for anyone who does.

**_SHINY:_** Scary~

**_Rubesty:_** Let’s sort the items first before we clean up.

**_Yohane:_** Good idea. We can sort by rarity or value and see what we want to keep.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Excellent, then let’s get started.

 

**Cleaning Storage:**

**_SHINY:_** Wait, why can’t we just move some of this stuff over to Yoshikocchi and Rikocchi’s home storage?

**_Yohane:_** No! Its only for me and Riri to use, it’s our special space.

**_Sakura0:_** Sorry, but we’re gonna be near max ourselves if we do.

**_Yohane:_** Besides, Riri and I have been looking for the items to expand our clan storage.

**_Kanan:_** How did that go?

**_Yohane:_** Well, we expanded it a bit, but the more the storage the more the materials needed.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Who the hell put sticks in here?

**_Sakura0:_** A stick? Why?

**_MikanLover:_** That stick could be the key to save the world.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What stick does that?

**_MikanLover:_** Like you know how adventurers have a stick to start, what if it becomes some super rare weapon in the future.

**_Yous0ro:_** It has +1 atk.

**_MikanLover:_** But it might evolve to a pointy stick and do like +100 atk.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You have 50 of these!

**_MikanLover:_** Better chances of one of them being legendary.

**_Sakura0:_** I found pebbles.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Why?

**_Kanan:_** Ahaha, well I was using them to stir up the fish for my fishing.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Couldn’t you keep them on you then?

**_Kanan:_** Why would I carry it around if I’m not fishing?

**_Yous0ro:_** You could also use them to distract an enemy.

**_MikanLover:_** Oh yeah, we got by a guard that one time. Ah, but we ended up fighting it anyways.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Great, what’s next, a rock?”

**_Rubesty:_** Yep, we got those too.

**_Yohane:_** Hey, I need those. There was some stuff that has rocks as their needed materials. And t helps with rituals.

**_Sakura0:_** We have those at home though Yocchan. We’ll take the rest too, sorry.

**_SHINY:_** Hey, there’s a whole bunch of food in here.

**_Yohane:_** Zuramaru no doubt.

**_HanaZura:_** That’s me! They all look good and helps out if we need a short boost or recovery.

**_Rubesty:_** But Hanamaru-chan, do you really need all of this?

**_HanaZura:_** Sure do, zura.

**_Kanan:_** Let’s look at it as Hanamaru-chan trying to help us. If we need any healing items then we can get food.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, but the fact that some of the food takes up multiple slots is a bit much.

**_HanaZura:_** Sorry~, I’ll get rid of some of them now, zura. *consumes a bunch of food*

**_Rubesty:_** I think she meant by selling them Hanamaru-chan.

**_HanaZura:_** Really? That be a waste of food, zura.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Okay, now we have a bunch of shiny and golden objects.

**_SHINY:_** Don’t they look amazing. Shiny~

**_Yohane:_** We should definitely sell them.

**_SHINY:_** Why?

**_Yohane:_** I mean its in the description. Normally you can tell if something was meant to be sold if their description mentions anything about fetching a price, merchant interests, could be sold, and so on.

**_SHINY:_** We have money though. I’ve been doing a lot of quests that payout gold.

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, then you spend it all on random stuff, especially at the high end merchants.

**_SHINY:_** All for the economy.

**_MikanLover:_** I recall one quest where some lady wanted eggplants.

**_Yohane:_** You get that in games where NPCs later in the game wants some low level early items. Hoarding some of the lower items isn’t a bad thing.

**_Kanan:_** Now that I think about it, can’t these pebbles be used to turn into something?

**_Yohane:_** Maybe, we’ll have to progress to see.

**_SHINY:_** Oh how about I spend money to expand.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** That’s not even an option.

**_Yohane:_** I wouldn’t be surprised if they did add that. Anything for a cash grab these days.

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan, what should we do with all these tomes?

**_Yohane:_** Let’s move them over to our storage. Being able to cast magic from those is useful.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Alright, we’re making good progress.

**_Yous0ro:_** We still have our starter gear here. Shouldn’t we have sold them or dismantle them for materials already?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, we should have.

**_MikanLover:_** What if someone needed that? Then I would have to find and buy one.

**_Yous0ro:_** Then buy it, that’s not something you keep on you, if its easily acquired.

**_MikanLover:_** Fine, what do we get from these anyways from dismantling?

**_Yous0ro:_** 1 wood, 1 leather, or 1 metal depending on what it is.

**_MikanLover:_** That sooo does not sound worth it.

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan and I will take the stuff over to our house now. Come Yocchan.

**_Yohane:_** Alright, let me pick this stuff up.

**_Sakura0:_** We should look at sorting out our storage too.

**_Yohane:_** What? But we just went through all of this just now.

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan.

**_Yohane:_** Yes ma’am.

**_SHINY:_** *fwuh-pshhhh*

**_Yohane:_** Who did that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entrance music could be whatever you think is good for a team to assemble to, like "Go Go Aqours Rangers" or something.
> 
> There was a reference back in chapter 1 about "Special healing", check out "Healing MY Lily" for what that entailed. I'll prob add a note in that chapter also.
> 
> That was a whip sound Mari did at the end in case you didn't know.


	10. "Studying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short so I've uploaded 2 chapters.

**_Yohane:_** Hmm, strange. The parchment from that witch doctor said a rare creature should show up around here. Did I not meet the requirements? Did I miss something?

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yocchan! I found you.

 ** _Yohane:_** Riri? Are you the rare creature that was described in this lost text?

 ** _Sakura0:_** What are you talking about?

 ** _Yohane:_** Hmm, you certainly are a rare find. Every feature you have is beautiful, damn near perfect. And for me to find you after all my years of wondering this mortal realm is indeed a one in one billion chance. No, you’re not rare, you’re Ultra Legendary. Of course only a being such as I could have found you and formed a bind such as we have now.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Umm, thanks. I’m glad to know I’m that important to you.

 ** _Yohane:_** But of course.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Anyways, lets head back. I need to speak with you.

 ** _Yohane:_** Very well, it would seem today is not the day for me to finish this hunt.

 

**Back at their house in Azorlia:**

**_Yohane:_** So, what is it that you need to speak with me?

 ** _Sakura0:_** I heard from Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan, you’ve been sleeping in class lately.

 ** _Yohane:_** I already told you, the teachings of mere mortals does not entertain me nor stimulate my intellect.

 ** _Sakura0:_** You also haven’t been doing your homework.

 ** _Yohane:_** I have, it’s my cursed luck that my homework gets destroyed or lost on my travels to school.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yocchan, I’ve seen it, you didn’t do them.

 ** _Yohane:_** Well, sometimes.

 ** _Sakura0:_** You should spend some time focusing on school work.

 ** _Yohane:_** But I’ve been doing good at Aqours practices.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yes, but school should also be a priority.

 ** _Yohane:_** Bahh, I’m plenty smart, I can make a living from my streams.

 ** _Sakura0:_** That’s somewhat true, but it won’t last forever and I want you to have something for the future.

 ** _Yohane:_** I thought this was just about school work.

 ** _Sakura0:_** They both coincide. Don’t you want to go to the same university as me?

 ** _Yohane:_** Of course I do. I’d rather not be apart from you.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Then start by getting some sleep and paying attention in class.

 ** _Yohane:_** Fine, have it your way. Don’t blame me if class is boring and I don’t pay attention anyways.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I’ll help you study too if it helps make up for the time you lost in class.

 ** _Yohane:_** Sweet!

 ** _Sakura0:_** Good, I’d rather not have to tell Dia-chan about you missing out on school and stuff.

 ** _Yohane:_** Yeah, that would be preferable.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I’ll come over tomorrow then to help you study.

 ** _Yohane:_** I anticipate your arrival.

 

**Next day in Yoshiko’s Room:**

“I thought you said you’d help me study.”

“This is studying.”

“Hmph, hah, well I think I like your methods of studying.”

*rustling*

“We were studying, but my feelings for you took over.”

“I know, I’m irresistible.”

“*smooch* What about me?”

“Hgh, you’re, hah, perfection.”

“Thank you, we can worry about the homework later, eep!”

“There, you’re marked as mine. You have fallen so far my angel.”

“In order to be with a fallen angel, one must fall must she not?”

“Purrfect, *licks*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Persona 5 last year, studying takes a different meaning now. Thank you Makoto aka best girl.


	11. Let's Talk About Armor (No Armor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 2nd chapter today to make up for the shorter one before this.
> 
> A GuuRinPa chapter should be next

**_SHINY:_** Hey, if I un-equip my armor, does that mean I’ll be naked in the game?

 ** _Kanan:_** Uh, I think you’d be in your underwear. I doubt they’ll let you be naked.

 ** _SHINY:_** It’s worth a shot, here I go~!

 ** _Kanan:_** No don’t!

 ** _SHINY:_** Oh Kanan, I know you want me, but hugging me here won’t stop me from taking my armor off.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** It isn’t that kind of game Mari.

 ** _SHINY:_** Oh~, and how would you know Dia?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Ack, I just…just know, it would’ve been rated that way.

 ** _SHINY:_** Okay~.

 ** _Kanan:_** Besides that, why would you un-equip all your armor anyways?

 ** _SHINY:_** To check out my bod in the game.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Why even…

 ** _SHINY:_** Done!

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** What the hell!

 ** _SHINY:_** Kanan, could you let go now, I wanna see.

 ** _Kanan:_** Oh, it’s a dark tan color.

 ** _SHINY:_** Looks like some basic underwear.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** At least it isn’t something borderline dangerous.

 ** _SHINY:_** I know you’re probably taking secret screenshots of this Dia.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Am not!

 ** _SHINY:_** Then stop looking in my direction with your lewd eyes.

 ** _Kanan:_** Now I’m curious. *click* There.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Kanan! Not you too.

 ** _SHINY:_** Wow! I knew you had a hot body here too.

 ** _Kanan:_** Interesting, a blue-greenish color for mine.

 ** _SHINY:_** I need a close up. *hugs*

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I can’t believe you two. This is getting dangerously close to trouble.

 ** _Kanan:_** Relax, we’re at our house. Nobody is going to see this.

 ** _SHINY:_** Yeah, join in on the fun Dia.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** It’s shameless!

 ** _Kanan_** and **_SHINY:_** *Looks around*

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** What are you two doing?

 ** _Kanan:_** Making sure an arrow isn’t flying at us for copyright infringement for that phrase.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I say it in her honor.

 ** _SHINY:_** Dia~, I know you like what you see, just join us real quick.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Absolutely no…. Hey! Don’t hug me in your underwear.

 ** _Kanan:_** Real quick?

 ** _SHINY:_** We won’t bother you about it if you do.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** …….F-fine, only for a quick moment.

 ** _Kanan:_** White underwear.

 ** _SHINY:_** Shiny~, don’t you feel better now?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yes yes, now can we end this stupid activity. And let go of me already.

 ** _SHINY:_** I need screenshots.

 ** _Kanan:_** We should have a sleepover. It’s been a while.

 ** _SHINY:_** Yes~! We can be like this in our underwear in real life.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No way!

 ** _SHINY:_** We should invite the rest of Aqours too!

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No! Don’t you dare lewd my Ruby.

*creak*

 ** _Yohane:_** Hey, I wanted to talk…to…you….

 ** _Sakura0:_** Oh, um, are we interrupting something?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No! It isn’t what it looks like.

 ** _Yohane:_** We can leave for a bit if you three need some time. Just don’t do anything that gets us banned.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Hold on Yocchan, let me take a quick pic of this.

 ** _SHINY:_** Yes, get proof of our love.

 ** _Kanan:_** Close the door.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No, stop! I can explain.

 

**After the explanation:**

**_Yohane:_** So you three wanted to know about the no armor thing.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Those two did, not me.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Even though you were sandwiched between them in your underwear.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** It wasn’t what it looks like. And please don’t tell Ruby about this.

 ** _Sakura0:_** We won’t.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Thank you. I was saying that having no armor is stupid.

 ** _Yohane:_** Well there are people doing no armor challenges throughout different games.

 ** _Sakura0:_** It’s crazy.

 ** _SHINY:_** Anywho, let’s talk about the important stuff. What color underwear do you two have?

 ** _Yohane:_** Black, fits my character wouldn’t you say?

 ** _Sakura0:_** Light pink. Wait, what am I saying?

 ** _Kanan:_** Are you two playing close to each other or something? I can hear your voices while the other talks.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I’m over at Yocchan’s playing with her.

 ** _SHINY:_** Oh~, you two are in a room playing with each other.

 ** _Yohane:_** Yep

 ** _SHINY:_** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 ** _Yohane:_** What? We’re in my roo…. Hey, that’s not what we mean you pervert.

 ** _Kanan:_** Anyways, now that we know, we can put our armor back on.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yeah, like why didn’t you all do that before the explanations.

 ** _Kanan:_** Oh.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Lesson of this is that we shouldn’t be running around in our underwear.

 ** _SHINY:_** Shame, if only there was something that could help emulate the feeling.

 ** _Yohane:_** Actually I have something that might help.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yocchan, you don’t mean..

 ** _Yohane:_** Voila!

 ** _SHINY:_** Super Awesome!

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yohane-san! What the hell is that?

 ** _Kanan:_** Looks like armor based on the description.

 ** _Yohane:_** Bikini Armor at your service.

 ** _Sakura0:_** You mean you’ve been carrying that around this entire time?

 ** _Yohane:_** Maybe~

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No no no no no, that can’t be allowed

 ** _Kanan:_** It’s in the game so it’s safe.

 ** _SHINY:_** I need to get one of these.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** How does it have such good defense?

 ** _SHINY:_** Fashionable and functional, perfecto!

 ** _Yohane:_** I’ll let y’all have this one.

 ** _Kanan:_** Really?

 ** _Yohane:_** Yeah I have more back at..

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yocchan, no!

 ** _SHINY:_** Thank you very much! I need to hire someone to make this in real life.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Why do you even have this?

 ** _Kanan:_** Aren’t you going to use it?

 ** _Yohane:_** No need, for I already got Riri to…..ugh…ack….agggggghhhh

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yohane-san?

 ** _Kanan:_** Did something happen?

 ** _Yohane:_** He..he…heeeeellllp. aaa

 ** _Sakura0:_** Unlimited Silent Cherry Blossom Nightmare!

 ** _Yohane:_** I-I’m soooorrrryyy


	12. Maze Craze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite, those dungeons designed like mazes or puzzles.

**_MikanLover:_** So, which way are we going?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Out of here.

**_Yohane:_** Oh geez, thanks for the obvious.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You said this was going to be easy.

**_Yohane:_** I thought it was. The three of us are pretty strong.

**_MikanLover:_** At least the monsters here aren’t too much trouble.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Unless we blindly walk into a boss room.

**_MikanLover:_** I said I was sorry. Who knew that door would lead to a boss.

**_Yohane:_** You ignored the signs.

**_MikanLover:_** Signs could lie sometimes.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Okay, let’s get back to business please.

**_MikanLover:_** Everything looks the same here!

**_Yohane:_** We need to remember which doors we took.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** At least we know we can look at the insignia on the carpet as a clue.

**_MikanLover:_** It faces like eight directions then we get to a room that has no carpet then we get sent back. This is so confusing.

**_Yohane:_** Well, there has to be more to it than just the carpet. Maybe there’s other clues in the rooms we end up at that has the answer for the last room.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** But what? Anything could be used as a clue.

**_MikanLover:_** Maybe the paintings?

**_Yohane:_** Could be the candle holders.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We took the north and west door here already.

**_MikanLover:_** How do you know?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** The insignia is facing north.

**_Yohane:_** Are you sure it wasn’t north and east?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes I’m sure, trust me.

**_MikanLover:_** Okaaaay.

**_Yohane:_** After you.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Ahem, it would appear I was wrong.

**_Yohane:_** You had us going in circles!

**_MikanLover:_** You were so confident too! Give me back my trust.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I said I was wrong.

**_MikanLover:_** We should’ve turned left at the sixth room.

**_Yohane:_** No, it should’ve been right.

**_MikanLover:_** Ahhhh, my head hurts!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We gained so much, it be a shame if we don’t exit this dungeon. Should we quit?

**_MikanLover:_** No, I don’t wanna lose all the stuff we got.

**_Yohane:_** We’ve been here for a while, might as well figure out a way out.

**_MikanLover:_** Follow me to freedom!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Excuse me? Hey don’t just go on your own!

**_Yohane:_** Too late now, let’s just go.

**_MikanLover:_** Hahahaha hehehehe Ahem.. it would appear my intuition was off.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You had us make left turns the whole way!

**_Yohane:_** Hell, everything in the rooms looked the same. At least make the insignia face a different direction.

**_MikanLover:_** Three lefts make a right.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** That does not apply here.

**_Yohane:_** My turn to lead.

**_MikanLover:_** Have you figured something out?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Don’t tell me, you’re going to use your fallen angel stuff.

**_Yohane:_** Who knows, it might work here.

**_MikanLover:_** Do what you need to Yoshiko-chan.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Alright leader, lead on.

**_Yohane:_** Ahem, it would appear my powers don’t properly flow here.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We’re right back here again.

**_MikanLover:_** Aw man, it looked pretty good at the start too.

**_Yohane:_** At least we got to a room we never seen before.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Add more to the problem.

**_MikanLover:_** We’re getting nowhere, who thought up this place anyways.

**_Yohane:_** Well, there is one thing we could do.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Which is?

**_Yohane:_** We could blindly smack everything in the rooms we go to.

**_MikanLover:_** Oooooh, I like that plan. Hyah!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What would that accomplish?

**_Yohane:_** We could find a secret or something.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I think we would’ve seen it already with the how many times we’ve been back here.

**_Yohane:_** You have any other ideas?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I’ll….probably have one… yeah, just need some time.

**_MikanLover:_** Hey, I found something.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What?

**_Yohane:_** See? I’m a genius.

**_MikanLover:_** A secret room, woah!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Looks empty to me. Could it be a joke by the developers to mislead us?

**_Yohane:_** No, there has to be something here. I can feel it, my side bun is tingling.

**_MikanLover:_** Hey! There’s a chest in the corner over here.

**_Yohane:_** Ah hah!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Lucky guess.

**_MikanLover:_** This is our key out! *open* AHHHHHH!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What the hell?

**_Yohane:_** It’s a trap!

**_MikanLover:_** The chest is chewing me! Treasure chests don’t do that.

**_Yohane:_** No, but mimics do. “Halbert Smite”

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Here, heal up Chika-san.

**_MikanLover:_** Thanks, for a second there, I thought I was gonna become a snack.

**_Yohane:_** Let’s kill it quick.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Right!

**_MikanLover:_** Huoooooh!

**_Yohane:_** Don’t let it grab you, it’ll take a good chunk of health with its bite.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Chika-san, don’t get to close your…

**_MikanLover:_** Woah, I took a lot of damage. Why?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I was about to say, look at your bar. Your defense is lowered for a bit.

**_MikanLover:_** It can do armor break too! So annoying.

**_Yohane:_** I’ll take point. You two attack when its attention is on me.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** This thing has good defense.

**_MikanLover:_** We’re slowly chipping away its hp.

**_Yohane:_** “Fireball”, hmm not weak to that.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** “Blade Storm”, not that either.

**_MikanLover:_** “Thunderbird”, nothing here.

**_Yohane:_** Ok, so we now know it has no elemental weakness.

**_MikanLover:_** Hey what’s it doing now?

**_Yohane:_** Damn, it’s calling for backup.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Chika-san, disrupt it before it finishes its call.

**_MikanLover:_** “Shield Bash”, there!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Haaaah!

**_Yohane:_** Hraaaaaagh!

**_MikanLover:_** It’s staggered, time to finish it off. Here we go!

*cracking sounds*

**_MikanLover:_** I’m sorry, I lied, jk jk, it grew legs. Help me!

**_Yohane:_** Now it’s more mobile.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** At least we know it’s on its last legs.

**_MikanLover:_** Now’s not the time to be funny here.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I wasn’t trying to be funny.

**_Yohane:_** You sure? It sounds lame, so I’m sure you were trying to be funny.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Shut up! Let’s just kill it.

**_MikanLover:_** “Sword Fury”

*dying roar*

**_MikanLover:_** Woo! Hell yeah.

**_Yohane:_** Nice work.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Guess it’s not standing tall anymore.

**_MikanLover:_** Stop, please.

**_Yohane:_** Anymore, and I’ll call Mari to grope your breast.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Fine. Now we have even more reason to get out of here. Some mystery gear we need to get appraised.

**_Yohane:_** Hmm? There’s something else here.

**_MikanLover:_** What is it?

**_Yohane:_** A journal entry. Hey, it gives you a hint about getting out of here.

**_MikanLover:_** Yaaaaay!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What’s the key out of here?

**_Yohane:_** Appears that we need see how many total candles are lit. The number will tell us which door to take.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Like a clock.

**_MikanLover:_** I guess you were right about the candles huh?

**_Yohane:_** Told you I was onto something.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes yes, I’ll treat you once we get out of here.

**_MikanLover:_** What about me?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You too.

**_MikanLover:_** Yay!

**Some time later:**

**_MikanLover:_** We’re free!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, let’s head back to town.

**_Yohane:_** Glad that’s over. All the stuff we found is ours now.

**_MikanLover:_** Hey, what are we going to eat?

**_Yohane:_** That’s a good question. Dia?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What do y’all have in mind?

**_MikanLover:_** Something that has good mikans.

**_Yohane:_** Yuck! I don’t understand how you eat that stuff.

**_MikanLover:_** Hey! At least my taste buds aren’t messed up from tobasco sauce.

**_Yohane:_** My taste buds are fine.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What do you think of Riko-san’s food?

**_Yohane:_** Delicious.

**_MikanLover:_** The hamburger steak she made?

**_Yohane:_** Fantastic.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** The cake?

**_Yohane:_** Amazing.

**_MikanLover:_** Hmm. Her sandwiches?

**_Yohane:_** Some tobasco sauce is needed.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yep, your taste buds are shot.

**_MikanLover:_** Totally.

**_Yohane:_** Hey!

They decided on monjayaki so they can add whatever ingredients they want.


	13. The Haunting

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Is everyone ready?

**_SHINY:_** Oh Kanan, oh Kanan, Wherefore art thou Kanan. I am scared, I am shaking, for this haunted manse brings me terror. If thou can, please bestow me your love and I shall be cured of this dreaded feeling.

**_Kanan:_** That’s great and all but could you not try to grab my boobs when you say that and you should be up there, not down here.

**_SHINY:_** Ah, I can just imagine the blissful feeling of these babies.

**_Sakura0:_** No no Kanan-chan, you need to be on one knee and hold out your hand like this to Mari.

**_HanaZura:_** Actually, Kanan should be somewhere else hearing this and figure out if she wants to speak out or not.

**_Yohane:_** Like that matters, with Mari, she’d home in on Kanan like a boob seeking missile. No matter where Kanan hides.

**_Yous0ro:_** Oh, let me make the costumes, I can make it into an aquatic theme.

**_MikanLover:_** Then that’ll be something completely different. There’s already a water themed version of this story.

**_Rubesty:_** I don’t think a haunted manse is the proper setting for this.

**_Yohane:_** Maybe a graveyard.

**_HanaZura:_** What love story takes place in a graveyard, zura?

**_Yohane:_** You know, that one tall skellington guy and ragdoll chick.

**_Rubesty:_** Oh yeah, the setting goes well here.

**_MikanLover:_** We can totally do that; let’s propose it for the festival.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yousoro~, spooky costumes here I come

**_DiaNeeChan:_** PAY ATTENTION!!

**_Kanan:_** Woah Dia, whats up?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I’ll tell you what is up, we’re here for “The Haunting” event and you all are on a completely different tangent.

**_SHINY:_** But with the balcony right there, it be an injustice if we don’t do the famous scene.

**_Sakura0:_** Sorry but Dia is right, we can talk about this later.

**_MikanLover:_** You were totally in it just now. You were like “Kanan-chan, do it like this”

**_Sakura0:_** I had to make sure she did the scene right.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Enough! Yohane-san, to the front with me.

**_Yohane:_** Alright, let’s start.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Thank you.

**_Yohane:_** So this event involves us going into this manse and taking down the big bad boss living in it. There will be a lot of ghost type enemies so Riri, Zuramaru and Ruby will be crucial to this.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** The rewards for completing this will be ghost based equipment and all battles inside will yield double gold. Also, we could find some inspiration from inside the manse.

**_MikanLover:_** Inspiration?

**_Sakura0:_** Yeah, they’re also holding a costume design contest during the event. Clans can submit a drawing of their costume idea and the winner could get it made into the game. The members of the clan also get in-game items as a reward too.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yousoro~, Ruby-chan, let’s win this contest.

**_Rubesty:_** Ganbaruby!

 

**In the Haunted Manse:**

**_Kanan:_** Mari, have your element bullets at the ready.

**_SHINY:_** No problem~

**_Yohane:_** Careful, we don’t want to use up all our potions before the boss fight.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Riko-san and Hanamaru-san will be burning up their mana, so make sure you tell us if you run low and we’ll adjust our strategy.

**_Rubesty:_** Are there ailments we should worry about?

**_Sakura0:_** Probably skill block and fear. Maybe some others.

**_MikanLover:_** Sounds annoying, one prevents us from using skills for a while and the other weakens them.

**_HanaZura:_** I guess we can’t be staying in the back the whole time if its ghosts, zura.

**_Yous0ro:_** Nope, move around, stick close to one of us or find a spot that isn’t crowded.

**_Yohane:_** Heads up, Ghosts and Axe Skeletons up ahead.

**_HanaZura:_** Light enchantment coming your way, zura.

**_SHINY:_** “Light Element: Holy Raid”

**_Yohane:_** Kanan, with me. Undead Mages near the stairs.

**_Kanan:_** On it.

**_Sakura0:_** Behind you Chika-chan, “Light Pulse”

**_MikanLover:_** Thanks, Hrah!

**_Rubesty:_** “Scorching Tear”, I got the ghosts.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** That’s my Ruby, Hyah! Watch out for more from the side.

**_Yous0ro:_** Woah! Watch for lightning from the mages.

**_Kanan:_** We’re taking care of it now.

**_Yohane:_** And done. Finish of the rest.

**_MikanLover:_** That wasn’t too ba…woah the ground is shaking.

**_Rubesty:_** Something is coming up from the floor.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** A Terror Ghoul, keep your distance when it charges.

**_Sakura0:_** We can cast heals on it for damage right?

**_Yohane:_** Yep.

**_HanaZura:_** Fall beast, ZURA~

**_Kanan:_** I got its attention. Pummel it.

**_MikanLover:_** Roger!

**_Yous0ro:_** Time for a mugging.

**_Kanan:_** What the hell!

**_SHINY:_** Kanan! I got you. “Focus: Piercing Thunder”

**_Kanan:_** Thanks Mari.

**_SHINY:_** Of course! Rikocchi, heal please.

**_Sakura0:_** On it.

**_MikanLover:_** Ah it grabbed me and You-chan!

**_Yohane:_** Fuck, Dia get the right arm.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** “Quick Draw: Death’s Bite”

**_Yohane:_** “Valkyrie Blitz”

**_Yous0ro:_** Thanks you two, we’re skill blocked now.

**_HanaZura:_** Come here and I’ll heal you.

**_Rubesty:_** I’ll stagger it. “Storm Sunder”

**_Yohane:_** Nice! Go now!

**_Yous0ro:_** Wooo, we won.

**_Kanan:_** Nice work everyone.

**_SHINY:_** Hey, it dropped a key.

**_MikanLover:_** A key to what?

**_Sakura0:_** A locked chest? A door maybe?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hold onto it, we‘ll find out soon enough. Heal up and we’ll move on.

 

**The Study:**

**_HanaZura:_** Books!

**_Yohane:_** Yes, we know Zuramaru.

**_Yous0ro:_** So no enemies here?

**_Kanan:_** Be ready just in case.

**_Sakura0:_** Guess we should look around for items here.

**_HanaZura:_** Hey, a chest. Time to open it, zura.

**_Yohane:_** Hmm, wait, Zuramaru don’t!

**_HanaZura:_** Ahhhh! It’s a trap.

**_Rubesty:_** Hanamaru-chan!

**_Kanan:_** More enemies!

**_Sakura0:_** I got Hanamaru-chan.

**_Yous0ro:_** “Smoke Bomb”, they’re blind.

**_MikanLover:_** Nice! Take this.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Is everyone good?

**_HanaZura:_** Zura~, I messed up.

**_Rubesty:_** It’s okay, you didn’t know.

**_SHINY:_** What chu doing there Yohane-chan?

**_Yohane:_** Well, we’re in a study. So, there must be a secret room or passageway in here somewhere.

**_Yous0ro:_** That’s pretty cliché, don’t you think?

**_Sakura0:_** Games live off of clichés from what I’ve seen.

**_Yohane:_** Ahah, strange book found and there we go.

**_Rubesty:_** Wow, guess we’re going up now.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** There something on the floor next to you Yohane-san.

**_Yohane:_** Oh, another key, don’t mind if I do.

**_MikanLover:_** Alright girls, upstairs we go.

**_Kanan:_** Might be better if we let You-chan take point for her trap detection.

**_Yous0ro:_** Good idea, though it’s still low level so the range is short.

 

**Attic:**

**_MikanLover:_** Wooooaaaahh, another mimic, another mimic.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I told you to not open chests like that.

**_Yohane:_** We know how to handle it now, just kill it before it calls for backup.

**_SHINY:_** Over here baby. Bang!

**_Kanan:_** It would be Chika-chan to fall into traps.

**_Sakura0:_** Found a key where the mimic was.

**_Yous0ro:_** One item here, another one there. Oh, what do you know, another item.

**_HanaZura:_** Waaaahh! Spider on my face, spider on my face.

**_Rubesty:_** Stop running around Hanamaru-chan, I’ll get it.

 

**Kitchen:**

**_HanaZura:_** Zura~, food!

**_Yohane:_** Don’t eat them Zuramaru.

**_HanaZura:_** *munch munch* did you say something, zura? Bleeeeh, it’s poison.

**_Sakura0:_** I’m on it.

**_Rubesty:_** Ganbaruby Hanamaru-chan.

**_Kanan:_** And of course more enemies show up.

**_MikanLover:_** Hey a chest is over here. I’m gonna op..

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Don’t open it!

**_Yous0ro:_** I’ll handle it.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Thank you. Hmmmm, the choice of floor tiles here is awful.

 

**Bathroom:**

**_SHINY:_** Nice bathroom they got here.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I don’t know~; those tacky curtains ruin the look they were going for. What noob chooses those curtains with that wallpaper?

**_Yohane:_** Hmm

**_Sakura0:_** What is it Yocchan?

**_Yohane:_** This mirror looks suspicious. Woah!

**_Rubesty:_** It’s glowing!

**_Kanan:_** Looks like something is coming out of it.

**_HanaZura:_** It’s scary lookin. It’s….Yoshiko-chan?

**_Yohane:_** I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the first part of that. Looks like a Doppelganger.

**_SHINY:_** My~, you look rather stunning in gray.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yeah, let’s kill it before anything else happens.

**_HanaZura:_** Zura!

**_Yohane:_** Hey! Not me, hit her!

**_HanaZura:_** Sorry, zura.

**_Kanan:_** It’s stunned.

**_MikanLover:_** Here I go! Ora!

**_Yohane:_** Seriously? It’s the grayish looking thing over there.

**_MikanLover:_** My bad.

**_Yous0ro:_** There we go, and we got another key.

**_Sakura0:_** It’s okay Yocchan. They were trying to help.

**_Yohane:_** Yeah, next time we fight Doppelgangers, I’m staying away from those two.

 

**Hallway:**

**_Yohane:_** Of course we would be in this situation.

**_MikanLover:_** Sorry, I thought the switch would open a door.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Why can’t you stop doing things on impulse?

**_MikanLover:_** I mean it was right next to the door.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Doesn’t mean that its for that door.

**_Yohane:_** It’s a haunted manse, nothing good happens from blindly flipping switches.

**_MikanLover:_** You never said to not flip switches.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I assume that when we tell you not to open chests at random, it would imply not to do things on impulse.

**_MikanLover:_** Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

**_Yohane:_** You choose now to use a good quote?

**_Kanan:_** In case you three forgotten, there’s a ceiling collapsing on us.

**_Yohane:_** Uh yeah, that’s why we’re running before it does.

**_MikanLover:_** We’re not dumb Kanan.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Ugh, I’d run out of here too if that’s what my ceiling looks like. Whoever decorated this place needs a permaban from ever decorating a house.

**Basement:**

**_Sakura0:_** Finally, the last room.

**_Yous0ro:_** Man theres gold and potions everywhere.

**_Yohane:_** Yep, the boss is beyond this totally not suspicious big door with a bunch of keyholes in it.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You can open it Chika-san.

**_MikanLover:_** Yipee!

*door opens*

**_HanaZura:_** What is this place, zura?

**_SHINY:_** It would appear we are in a basement. Spooky.

**_Kanan:_** Yes Mari, thank you for pointing that out.

**_Rubesty:_** There’s something in the center.

**_Yohane:_** A summoning circle, not too shabby.

**_MikanLover:_** Summoning what?

**_Yohane:_** We’re about to find out cuz it’s glowing.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** A Banshee!

*screeching*

**_Sakura0:_** And we’re silenced. No magic from us until its cured.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We’ll have to just chip it down.

**_SHINY:_** Time to party~

**_Yohane:_** Here take all my “sound sages”, use them if you all get silenced.

**_Rubesty:_** Thank you.

**_HanaZura:_** Thanks.

**_Sakura0:_** Don’t overdo it since we can’t heal you consistently.

**_Yohane:_** Will do.

**_Kanan:_** AOE ice spell incoming.

**_SHINY:_** “Buckshot”, huh? No knockback?

**_Sakura0:_** Quick, I’ll heal you a Kanan-chan.

**_HanaZura:_** Quick enchantments coming.

**_Rubesty:_** “Fireball”

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You-san, if you’re gonna steal something do it early so we can just focus on beating it.

**_Yous0ro:_** No problem.

*screech*

**_Sakura0:_** Again already? Huh?

**_Yohane:_** Riri!

**_Sakura0:_** It’s draining my mana!

**_Yohane:_** “Grim Spiral”….. I got you.

**_Sakura0:_** Thank you Yocchan.

**_Yohane:_** How many mana potions you have left?

**_Sakura0:_** Two left.

**_Yohane:_** It must have less than half hp is it does a mana drain all of a sudden.

**_MikanLover:_** I’ll draw its attention. Hit it with your strongest attacks.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Let’s do it. Everyone together!

**_Everyone:_** RAH!!

 

**Outside the Haunted Manse:**

**_SHINY:_** Fantastic! We cleared the event dungeon!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, we ran into more trouble than I would’ve liked, but we did good.

**_Yohane:_** Got our ghost equipment, but they need repairs at a blacksmith before they’re usable.

**_Yous0ro:_** Leave it to me. Chika-chan and I can go do that once we get back.

**_Rubesty:_** Did you get any ideas for the costume contest?

**_Yous0ro:_** Hmm how about we talk about that in school tomorrow. Draw up what you got and we’ll see what we can do.

**_Rubesty:_** Got it.

**_HanaZura:_** All that food there made me hungry.

**_Yohane:_** When don’t you eat?

**_HanaZura:_** When I sleep I think, zura.

**_Kanan:_** Got some good gold and other items out of this. Should help me buy better gear for my fishing.

**_MikanLover:_** What else do you do besides fishing?

**_Kanan:_** Well, the different locations yield different fishes so I want to catch them all. Selling them helps or I just give them over to Riko-chan for cooking. There’s also some legendary fishes out there that I need to catch once I upgrade to top tier fishing equipment.

**_Sakura0:_** You really going to do all that?

**_Kanan:_** Why not, the fishing minigame is really fun. Though it is lame when I pull up lesser fishes and objects.

**_SHINY:_** Under the sea, Under the sea, she is so fine, she makes me wet, Kanan take me.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Mari! Seriously, what the hell?

**_SHINY:_** If Kanan was a fisherwomen, I’d bite and let her catch me.

**_Kanan:_** Uh huh, then what? I eat you?

**_SHINY:_** Yes please

**_DiaNeeChan:_** *muffling sounds*, don’t you say that in front of Ruby!

**_Kanan:_** Dia can be dessert.

**_SHINY:_** Oh yes!

**_Rubesty:_** Onee-chan, Mari wants to be eaten?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Ruby, mute these two so they don’t ruin you.

**_Yohane:_** Riri, I’m hungry.

**_Sakura0:_** What do you want to eat tonight?

**_Yohane:_** A main dish of Riri and chocolate on the side please.

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan!

**_Yous0ro:_** Chika-chan, I have some special mikans from another part of Japan. Do you want to come over for dinner?

**_MikanLover:_** Yes!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** No no no no, Ruby, log off now! *scrambling sounds*

**_Rubesty:_** Woah, onee-chan what’s going on?

*Rubesty has logged off*

*Rubesty has left the chat*

**_HanaZura:_** Hmmm, I should get some more bread. What else should I get to eat, zura?


	14. Decorum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimo Ai chapter will be next.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Let’s begin our discussion of the matter at hand.

**_Yohane:_** If it’s so important, then shouldn’t we have the whole crew together?

**_Kanan:_** We can just relay the message to them later.

**_SHINY:_** Wonder what this is about.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We are a classy group of girls are we not?

**_SHINY:_** Yes~

**_Kanan:_** I guess you could say that.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We have a standard on how to act as Aquors, do we not?

**_SHINY:_** You mean to be gay for each other?

**_Yohane:_** That’s covered; hell Mari alone is enough to cover that.

**_Kanan:_** I don’t think that’s what she meant.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I meant how we conduct ourselves in public, to avoid any bad publicity.

**_Yohane:_** Oh then yeah, you set those rules.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** If you all are aware of it, then why do you three have reports for your behavior? I come to look at our clan inbox to find warnings, mainly of you three, about being reported.

**_Yohane:_** I don’t recall doing anything to disrupt the balance of this game.

**_Kanan:_** Me neither.

**_SHINY:_** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Fine! Let’s just cover the bases, starting with Yohane-san.

**_Yohane:_** I ain’t do nothing, boss.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You’re my lieutenant, the deputy of this clan. I expected you to hold yourself to high standards like me.

**_Yohane:_** Woah, that’s a lot of pressure to follow your standards.

**_Kanan:_** She has a point Dia. You’re high levels of discipline.

**_SHINY:_** You could be a boss in this game with your standards.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, but Yohane-san, what’s this about you talking shit to other players.

**_Yohane:_** Oh, I didn’t know they sucked when I helped them.

**_Kanan:_** Is it that hard to find reliable players outside of us?

**_Yohane:_** In a way. I met some good player and some were like pro level. Then there are those who looked like they never even played the game before.

**_SHINY:_** Then why join them?

**_Yohane:_** They were high leveled and said they knew what they were doing.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** People who were carried no doubt.

**_Yohane:_** Yeah! In this game, I don’t know how you make it that far not being somewhat competent.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** It also mentioned you not helping them and taking all the item drops from them.

**_Yohane:_** Like I’ll waste my resources for those noobs. Better I take those items then let them waste it.

**_Kanan:_** It’s happened multiple times I’m assuming.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Based on this report, yep.

**_Yohane:_** Or when they don’t communicate, then when they died, all of a sudden they decide to speak up. Um hello, I can see you in the chat. Use the damn chat, in-game or voice, it doesn’t matter.

**_SHINY:_** Yes, it’s quite bothersome when you don’t know what the other people are going to do.

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, if you were doing one thing, but they needed something else, arguments would definitely arise if nobody said anything.

**_Yohane:_** Hey, I tried, but no one responded.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Okay, you have some good points, but don’t go too far with the insults.

**_Yohane:_** Okay.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Then what about this one?

**_Yohane:_** Those bastards dared to insult my Riri.

**_SHINY:_** Really?

**_Yohane:_** Yeah, we were helping, and then they talked about how Riri wasn’t helping or how stupid she looked.

**_Kanan:_** No need to go that far, she’s a healer, she heals as a primary focus.

**_Yohane:_** Nobody insults my wife and gets away from it.

**_SHINY:_** My~, you’re such a noble knight standing up for Rikocchi.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I would agree they went too far. But you still used some colorful language, and a lot of it.

**_Yohane:_** If those fools insulted Eli Ayase, what would you do?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Who would ever insult Eli-sama?

**_SHINY:_** Oh honey, you haven’t been to that side of the internet?

**_Kanan:_** There’s plenty of Eli naysayers.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Those uncultured swine! Eli-sama is pure perfection, the example of what a great woman should be.

**_Yohane:_** See? If they said it to you in game then you would’ve blown a casket right there.

**_Kanan:_** There are people talking shit about Ruby.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Who?

**_Yohane:_** Yep, they say stuff like she’s useless, she’s only there cuz of her looks, she’ll never accomplish anything…

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Give me their names. I’ll personally see it that they never walk on this earth again!

**_SHINY:_** Can’t, it’s just usernames.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hmph, those peasants are jealous that Ruby has all the talent and looks. Honestly, they can say what they want about me, but if they say anything about you girls, then it won’t be pretty.

**_Yohane:_** I’d defend you all too.

**_Kanan:_** Agreed

**_Shiny:_** Same here

**_Kanan:_** Should we move on before you blow a lid Dia?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Right, sorry about that. Next is Mari.

**_Yohane:_** Honestly, this might not be too surprising.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Some sexual harassment reports? Mari, how are you not banned?

**_SHINY:_** Don’t worry about it; I’m sure they reached an understanding that whatever I did wasn’t that bad.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Randomly running around in your underwear! Touching other player’s butts! Touching other player’s breast! Hugging them in your underwear!

**_Kanan:_** Did we not talk about this a little bit back?

**_SHINY:_** There were so many cute girls playing, I had to give them a big hello.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Wouldn’t a normal hello suffice?

**_Yohane:_** I don’t think you need to poke their breast as a hello.

**_SHINY:_** I did, I said hello first then washi washi.

**_Kanan:_** And that’s okay?

**_SHINY:_** I didn’t go too far with it, just a hello, then boobs and butt.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You…just don’t do that to other people.

**_SHINY:_** But it’s a greeting.

**_Yohane:_** We might need to define what a greeting is.

**_SHINY:_** Oh~, and introducing yourself in a grand fashion as a fallen angel is normal?

**_Yohane:_** Because I am a fallen angel.

**_Kanan:_** It might be okay on us because we’re all friends and know you, but for strangers, they might take it the wrong way.

**_SHINY:_** I’m sorry~, I won’t do it again.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Thank you.

**_SHINY:_** I’ll just do it to us in Aqours.

**_Yohane:_** Uh..yeah…guess that’s better than strangers.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Finally to Kanan.

**_SHINY:_** What naughty things did you do Kanan?

**_Kanan:_** Nothing.

**_Yohane:_** Well it’s something if you were reported.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What the hell? Stealing my girlfriend? Flirting with my girlfriend? Hugging my crush in front of me? Making moves on my girl?

**_SHINY:_** Ohohoh, it would appear we have a player in our group.

**_Yohane:_** I guess that talk about Kanan being popular had its merits.

**_Kanan:_** They looked like they needed help, so I came in to help.

**_SHINY:_** They must’ve fell for how cool and hot you are, rawr.

**_Yohane:_** More like woof, it says those girls followed you for a bit.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Kanan, its not a good idea to steal peoples girls away from them

**_Yohane:_** Holy crap, there’s even a new clan dedicated to you.

_**SHINY:**_ I guess what happens at school happens here too.

**_Kanan:_** I’m not doing it on purpose; they just get attached to me. All I did was help.

**_Yohane:_** Theres some pics here too…. Wow, are you sure you ain’t doing it on purpose?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Let me see….. Kanan!

**_SHINY:_** So guilty~

**_Kanan:_** What?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You’re carrying these girls!

**_Kanan:_** No I wasn’t.

**_Yohane:_** Explain this then.

**_Kanan:_** They just….fell that way.

**_SHINY:_** So they happened to fall into your arms in a bridal style position?

**_Kanan:_** Umm

**_Yohane:_** People don’t just fall into a piggyback ride.

**_Kanan:_** Th-that was…

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I’m sure their hands fell into a kiss.

**_Kanan:_** Uhh

**_SHINY:_** Hugging

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Holding hands

**_Yohane:_** Head rubs

**_Kanan:_** It-it was..

**_SHINY:_** Kanan!

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Kanan Matsuura!

**_Yohane:_** Uh….. Little Demon #8!

 

**Decorum Extras #1:**

“Riri, what chu doing?”

“I’m about to watch this new tv drama. Would you like to watch?”

“Sure, let’s see what entertainment these mortals will provide us.”

“Great! You can sit here!”

“Hah~, being in your arms is the best.”

“Having you with me is the best *rubs head*”

“That feels nice.”

“Good thing I have the snacks on the table already, so we can stay like this the whole time.”

“By the way, there’s something I want to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“So, the 3rd years and I had a conversation about being reported yesterday.”

“Yeah, did something bad happen?”

“No, it’s nothing too serious. There was one about you though.”

“What was it about?”

“It said that you joined a group that was missing a healer. You lured them into a trapped area and watched them die. Then you took their items and left.”

“Oh, well it was..an accident..yeah. I was in the back and the path blocked me off.”

“Are you sure? I read that you and them exchanged some words.”

“Oh, they were talking bad about you. At first I was going to ignore it, but it got worse and I had to do something. I couldn’t let people just badmouth my Yocchan, especially if they don’t know you. They must be punished.”

“Oh, same here, there were some people badmouthing about you, and I gave them a piece of my mind. Then they reported me.”

“What? They don’t know what they’re talking about. Thank you for sticking up for me.”

“Thank you too. *snuggles tighter*”

“Of course. Nobody insults my Yocchan or Aqours on my watch.”


	15. Lonely

**_Yohane:_** Grrrrr!

**_Yous0ro:_** Yoshiko-chan, this item hasn’t dropped for over an hour now.

**_Yohane:_** We need to get it!

**_Yous0ro:_** Okay. There was a slim chance of an enemy having it, so if it does pop up, I’ll see what I can do.

**_Yohane:_** It’s imperative we get it. This mineral is the only thing missing from maxing this rare armor to its full potential.

**_Yous0ro:_** You’ve been doing this yesterday too?

**_Yohane:_** Yep.

**_Yous0ro:_** Don’t you think we should maybe find the materials for another armor set?

**_Yohane:_** No, I’m this close, so I can’t stop now.

**_Yous0ro:_** Alright, well I came here to help so I’ll stick with you till the end.

**_Yohane:_** …Thank you.

**_Yous0ro:_** No problem, it’ll help me get materials for my stuff too.

**_Yohane:_** Stupid RNG.

**_Yous0ro:_** No kidding, what was the drop rate?

**_Yohane:_** .8%

**_Yous0ro:_** Not even 1%?! That’s low.

**_Yohane:_** Yeah, but it also makes a super rare armor set that’s was said to be in that castle on the island over there so…

**_Yous0ro:_** Get a head start on it before you go to the castle.

**_Yohane:_** Yep. With the two of us, I figured we had better odds.

_**Yous0ro:**_ We've been doing runs in this area for a long time now.

_**Yohane:**_ Might as well, instead of staying in one spot the entire time. Damn low drop rates.

_**Yous0ro:**_ Can't even get one.

_**Yohane:**_ Hell, I'll take just one. Just drop already.

**_Yous0ro:_** You really put time into this.

**_Yohane:_** I put time to things that are important. Mundane stuff I’ll deal with when the time comes.

**_Yous0ro:_** I know. I’ve seen how dedicated you are to the people close to you and Aqours. You really are something you know that?

**_Yohane:_** I’ve been told that a couple of times.

**_Yous0ro:_** Heh, you’re personality is crazy but I enjoy it from time to time.

**_Yohane:_** Really? Well, you do understand me a bit.

**_Yous0ro:_** I think all of us understand you a bit now compared to when we first met.

**_Yohane:_** ……

**_Yous0ro:_** So uh… how’s it been?

**_Yohane:_** Fine

**_Yous0ro:_** You sure?

**_Yohane:_** Yep.

**_Yous0ro:_** You’ve been a bit different.

**_Yohane:_** How so?

**_Yous0ro:_** You’re not as spontaneous or energetic like you used to be.

**_Yohane:_** Hoh?

**_Yous0ro:_** Even Ruby-chan and Hanamaru-chan can’t seem to brighten your mood.

**_Yohane:_** I just, have my mind on things.

**_Yous0ro:_** You mean since Riko-chan left?

**_Yohane:_** ….

**_Yous0ro:_** Sorry.

**_Yohane:_** ….

**_Yous0ro:_** Must be lonely.

**_Yohane:_** What about you? Chika is gone too.

**_Yous0ro:_** I’ll be fine.

**_Yohane:_** You talk about me being here, you’ve logged on the same number of hours as I have lately.

**_Yous0ro:_** …..

**_Yohane:_** Should we stop and… talk about it?

**_Yous0ro:_** Sure, let’s meet up at the small park.

 

**At the small park:**

“It’s been lonely since then.”

“I’m sure things will work out.”

“It’s been so long.”

“It’s only been three days Yoshiko-chan.”

“That feels like an eternity.”

“Haven’t you kept in contact with her?”

“Yeah.. but its not the same when Riri isn’t physically here.”

“She’ll be fine at her piano recital. Look at what happened before.”

“That’s different, we weren’t together back then.”

“Must be tough.”

“What about Chika, you two haven’t been apart since childhood.”

“Yeah, but it’s a family thing, so it can’t be helped.”

“Aren’t you basically family to them?”

“Haha, just like how you’re basically family to Riko-chan’s mom and vice versa.”

“Yeah, I hate how our homes aren’t close to each other. Which is why I’d conversed with my mom and Riri’s mom to find us a suitable dwelling.”

“And what they say?”

“They’d look into it, but they think we should wait till college so it will be easier.”

“Guess you’re waiting.”

“Pah, I wish I didn’t. But I guess we’ll have to deal with sleeping over at each other’s houses for now.”

“Speaking of which, I noticed that you only have nicknames for Hanamaru-chan and Riko-chan.”

“Yes. Zuramaru was my 1st little demon so of course she gets the honor. Riri is my bonded partner for all eternity, she gets special honor.”

“What about the rest of us?”

“You’re all special too, but I can’t come up with suitable nicknames for you all yet.”

“Well, I don’t mind if you did or not. But if you did, I can’t wait to hear what you come up with.”

“I still can’t believe you’ve put so much time in the game like me these last two days.”

“Well, Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan are in the library together. The 3rd years do their thing, so I might as well play the game with you.”

“Thanks, it’s nice to have company.”

“Aren’t you the almighty Yohane who will make the world worship her?”

“Doesn’t mean I want to be alone all the time”

“Hahahaha, guh”

“Hehehehe, guh”

“Waaaaaaaahhhhh! Yoshiko-chan!”

“Waaaaaaaahhhhh! You-chan!”

*hugs*

“Yocchan? You-chan?”

“Riri?”

“Hi.”

“Riri!!!”

*running*

“Oooomph, wow, whats with the drama?”

“I missed you sooooo much!”

“Yocchan, its only been three days and we face-time each other.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.”

“But, but, its not the same without you here.”

“Hmhmm, I missed you too. And I don’t think you should be talking You-chan, you’re crying too.”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are. Yocchan, could you lighten up on the hug a bit?”

“You need to make up for these three days you weren’t here with me.”

“Yes yes Yohane-sama. I, Riri, your eternal partner, shall devote her time to you, to make up for her lack of physical presence with you.”

“Okay, then I want to eat your curry and strawberry cheesecake. I want you to pet my head and let’s take a bath together. Oh and be part of my stream and let’s play some games together. And..”

“I got it, let’s go home then so we can get started. See you tomorrow You-chan, hope something good happens to you for taking care of Yocchan.”

“Bye!”

“Oh its no problem and thanks. Have fun you two.”

*Yoshiko and Riko leaves*

*honk honk*

“Huh?”

“Hey cutie! Want a lift?”

“Chika-chan!”

“We’re back from the family trip.”

“I can see that Ms. Obvious.”

“Want a ride? My family is going to eat at a restaurant.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Great! Uhhhh we don’t have much room though.”

“That’s no problem…Chika-chan, out.”

“Why?”

“I’m sitting on the chair, you sit on my lap.”

“But it’s my family car.”

“I’m the guest, isn’t it common courtesy to treat your guest properly?”

“Fine, guess you win.”

“Good, now come sit on my lap.”

“You better not poke me just because I’m sitting on you.”

 

**Decorum Extras #2:**

“Hanamaru-chan!”

“Yes?”

“Um, are you ready to order?”

“Oh, sorry. I’ll take #4 with extra toppings.”

“I’ll take #6”

“Thank you, your orders will be with you shortly.”

“Hanamaru-chan, did you hear that we were reported?”

“Oh no! I did everything right at school though. I must’ve forgotten something zura.”

“No, not school, I meant the game.”

“Huh? Did we do something wrong?”

“Yoshiko-chan told me that some group complained about you eating all the food and taking all the buffs. And people said you were slow with your magic.”

“I’m still learning. Yoshiko-chan said I’m improving everyday zura.”

“I know, she said not to worry too much about it as she and one-chan will take care of it.”

“That’s good, zura. We have reliable leaders.”

“Umm.. d-do you think I’m holding everyone back?”

“What do you mean?”

“Yoshiko-chan said that other players complained that I was weak, and didn’t contribute anything to fights. Onee-chan was furious at the statements, but I can’t help but think it might be true.”

“It’s not true zura.”

“Huh?”

“Here are your orders, sorry for the wait? And a separate plate of spaghetti. Enjoy!”

“Thank you.”

“Thanks…. As I was saying, you’re an amazing person Ruby-chan. Smart, determined, you never give up, and you’re the most adorable person ever.”

“Hanamaru-chan..”

“Who cares what they say about you, they don’t get to see what me or the rest of Aqours see, and that’s a Ruby-chan who is har working and important to all of us.”

“T-thank you Hanamaru-chan, I guess this isn’t the right place to bring it up.”

“I’ll show them the strength of Zura if they ever talk bad about you in front of me. It’ll be a “Mirai, ja nai” for them, zura.”

“Heh, you’re so funny. Let’s enjoy our meal.”

 “That’s the spirit! The spaghetti looks good. Let’s eat that first.”

“Okay…..mmmmm”

“mmmm……mmmmph!”

*kisses*

“mmmmph! Pigi!”

“Ah uh I’m sorry, th-the spaghetti, it um.”

“I-I didn’t think w-we get the same strand an-and then, huuuuu.”

“N-no it’s my fault for not noticing, no-not like it wasn’t good or..”

“The food?”

“Hm?”

“The food wasn’t good or the….”

“It’s good! T-the food was good……and the ki-kiss was good too.”

“…..”

“….L-let’s get back to eating or it’ll get cold.”

“Okay.”

“Here is your dessert, one couple’s parfait.”

“Huh?”

“Couples?”

“Is that not what you two are? Seeing you two flustered only backs up my statement. Enjoy!”

“A-a-aaaa”

“T-the parfait looks good, zura.”

“Y-yeah, theres one pocky stick.”

“Why only one, zura?”

“Maybe its for the game?”

“Game?”

“Th-the pocky game.”

“Whats that, zura?”

“We put one end of the stick in our mouths, t-then we bite down on it moving closer to each other….”

“But then our mouths would….. ooooohhhhh.”

“D-do you want to do it?”

“I-if Ruby-chan wants too?”

“I want to!”

“Okay, then we’re playing the pocky game then.”

“Ready?”

“Ready,zura.*munch*”

*munch*

*munch*

*munch*

*…..munch*

*……munch*

*……..munch*

*………munch*

“……….mmmmmm!”

“mmmmmm!”

*slightly longer kiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimo Ai
> 
> A bit of a heartwarming chapter I think


	16. The Grind

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan, we’ve been at this forever.

**_Yohane:_** Come oooonnnn, we just need to go up another 5 levels, then we can stop.

**_Rubesty:_** I think Riko-chan is right, I’m getting a little tired of doing this.

**_MikanLover:_** Come on girls, what’s another hour of this?

**_HanaZura:_** An hour too much, zura.

**_Yous0ro:_** So why are we doing this late at night again?

**_Sakura0:_** Apparently the 3 rd years got together and level grinded not too long ago and Yocchan wants us to do the same.

**_Yohane:_** This is normal for MMORPGs, so we should all just get used to it.

**_MikanLover:_** It’ll make things easier as we progress. We could even do high level dungeons.

**_Rubesty:_** Do we have to do it here though?

**_Yohane:_** Yes. I’ve done the calculations and this area is the most efficient.

**_HanaZura:_** You did math?

**_Yohane:_** Yes Zuramaru, I can do math.

**_Sakura0:_** I really do wish you applied that to school work.

**_Rubesty:_** This is so repetitive.

**_Yohane:_** Repetition is just a part of life.

**_HanaZura:_** All we do is beat the monsters, run out of the area, then back in as they respawn, zura.

**_Sakura0:_** Believe me Hanamaru-chan, I know. I’ve seen and played enough games with Yocchan.

**_Yohane:_** I’d rather do this repeatedly than go to school and suffer repeatedly.

**_Sakura0:_** Then you won’t get to see us.

**_Yohane:_** I’ll go once classes are over. Or, I can make a secret lair there and visit you during breaks.

**_Sakura0:_** And where exactly would your lair be?

**_Yohane:_** I’ll find a place. I could get Mari to build me one too.

**_MikanLover:_** If only we had some EXP boost items.

**_Yous0ro:_** I saw a recipe of it, but the materials for it are really rare to find.

**_MikanLover:_** They ain’t making it easy.

**_Yohane:_** Well, if you give me time then I can figure out what the next best place to farm is.

**_Sakura0:_** Let’s just get this over with so I can go to sleep.

**_HanaZura:_** I agree, zura.

**_Rubesty:_** Shouldn’t we do something like a dungeon run?

**_Yohane:_** No, the ones we can do quickly only give out small amounts for our current levels. The higher ones will take longer and only yield 10% more than what we’re doing now.

**_Sakura0:_** Seriously, you can’t do that in school?

**_MikanLover:_** I don’t think I’ll ever use half the stuff they teach in math.

**_Yous0ro:_** Still, you should put some effort in it Chika-chan.

**_Sakura0:_** For real, I feel like you and Yocchan are the same in class.

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah, but I don’t leave class because some outside force is calling me.

**_Yohane:_** I was certain that there was an otherworldly being at school at the time.

**_HanaZura:_** But you never made contact.

**_Yohane:_** That’s because the other mortals scared it off.

**_Yous0ro:_** With what?

**_Yohane:_** Hostility. They can sense if someone is hostile towards them or not.

**_Rubesty:_** And then onee-chan had to scold you for leaving class.

**_Yohane:_** Hmph, it was better than being in class.

**_Sakura0:_** Not for me, I had to help you with all the extra work you had to do.

**_Yous0ro:_** Acutally, didn’t you get lower scores on your last test Riko-chan?

**_Sakura0:_** Geh!

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah, didn’t you say you were studying hard?

**_HanaZura:_** Yoshiko-chan said something about you two studying together.

**_Rubesty:_** Did the studying not work?

**_Yohane:_** O-of course it worked. W-why wouldn’t it?

**_Yous0ro:_** The lower test scores says otherwise.

**_Sakura0:_** I-it happens sometimes right? Sometimes you study hard for a test….and then….and then you end up not doing well, because you studied too hard or just blank out during the test.

**_Yohane:_** Yeah, that happens to everyone. Yep, nothing weird.

**_HanaZura:_** I guess that’s true. I sometimes forget the answers even though I’m sure I studied it.

**_Rubesty:_** Maybe you two should try a different studying method?

**_Yous0ro:_** Listening to music could help.

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah! I listen to idol songs when I study.

**_Yohane:_** Does that help?

**_MikanLover:_** Well, sometimes I get into it and start singing and dancing along to it, so I end up forget what I was doing in the first place.

**_Sakura0:_** Of course, sounds just like you.

**_HanaZura:_** How much longer of this, zura?

**_Yohane:_** Another 20 minutes or so.

**_Sakura0:_** I’m getting tired, Yocchan, we’re going to bed.

**_Yohane:_** What? You said that you could stay up to level.

**_Sakura0:_** Yes, but now I’m tired.

**_Yohane:_** Well you can go to sleep then. I’ll level up a bit more and get more items.

**_Sakura0:_** Fine, but you better not stay up late.

**_Yohane:_** Yeah yeah, don’t complain when I get cool stuff and you don’t.

**_HanaZura:_** I’ll get one more level and go to sleep, zura.

**_Rubesty:_** Same here.

**_MikanLover:_** I’ll stay up a bit with you Yoshiko-chan.

**_Yous0ro:_** Guess I’ll stay too.

**_Yohane:_** Awesome.

 

**35 minutes later:**

**_MikanLover:_** Woah, the enemies here are stronger than our last spot.

**_Yous0ro:_** And they yield more exp.

**_Yohane:_** Oh yeah! With our levels now, farming here is better.

**_MikanLover:_** We can actually go up more levels than we originally planned.

**_Yohane:_** I’m in if you are.

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah!

**_Yous0ro:_** I guess I can too.

**_Yohane:_** ‘ _Yocchan~, time for bed.’_

**_Yohane:_** Just a little longer.

**_Yohane:_** _‘Its past the time you said you would log off, now come to bed.’_

**_Yohane:_** But

**_Yohane:_** _‘Fine, no bento for you then.’_

**_Yohane:_** Wait wait, I’m logging off, just let me get back to town first.

**_Yohane:_** Uh sorry, but let’s call it a night here.

**_MikanLover:_** Really? Let’s do this tomorrow then.

**_Yohane:_** Yeah, sounds good. Night.

**_Yous0ro:_** Goodnight.

**_MikanLover:_** See you tomorrow.

*Yohane has logged off*

**_Yous0ro:_** Chika-chan, you don’t mind if I stop by your house tomorrow do you?

**_MikanLover:_** Go ahead, we don’t have practice tomorrow.

**_Yous0ro:_** Cool.

**Decorum Extras #3:**

“Hey~!...... Chika-chan?”

“Over here.”

“Ah, there you are. What are you doing?”

“Filing and organizing paper work.”

“Why?”

“My sisters just left to go out and left me with this work.”

“Hahaha, they love messing with you huh?”

“Well, I’d rather it not be around work.”

“Anyways, let me help you a bit.”

“That’ll be great! Take care of those papers on the table.”

“Hey, did you hear from the 3rd years and Yoshiko-chan about us being reported?”

“Really? What for?”

“Seems some people are bitter about us, at least that’s what they said about the reports.”

“I don’t recall us doing anything that would make people mad.”

“From what Kanan-chan told me, they said things about you charging in and initiating battles before people were ready. That ended up getting people killed.”

“Ah, they were hesitating all the time. I figured they needed someone to push them to victory.”

“Some said you cleared an area and didn’t share the items.”

“Well, I did do it myself. Yoshiko-chan told me that if I cleared an area on my own then it’s my treasures to keep.”

“Understandable. Some people had problems with me not doing my job detecting traps and stealing from enemies too much.”

“You were still leveling your abilities; didn’t they know you weren’t that high leveled yet?”

“That’s what I’m saying. Don’t invite me then blame me for your problems.”

“People these days.”

“Yep.”

“Sorry, I had to leave early the past few days. Family stuff.”

“It’s no problem…..You seem tired, have a seat Chika-chan.”

“Umm okay, I guess.”

“Let me massage your shoulders a bit. You seem a bit stiff.”

“Ooooh, that feels wonderful.”

“There there, relax……and there.”

“Hey! What are you….why are my arms tied to the chair? And why are you sitting on me?”

“Chika-chan, did you know that there was a saying about sailors?”

“Ummmm, what was it about again?”

“Sailors can get pretty lonely when they are out at sea.”

“Oh, that sounds like a problem for sure. Don’t they get mail and calls though?”

“We do, but it’s nothing like seeing the person for real.”

“Yeah, that’s true. So what does that have to do with my position right now?”

“You’re so cute. Did you know that there was another saying about sailors?”

“Well since I didn’t get the first one then no.”

“We can get scurvy if we don’t get proper vitamin C intake.”

“I did hear about that. You said it a few times if I remember correctly.”

“Yep, and this sailor needs some vitamin C. Lucky for her, there’s a nice, cute, little mikan right in front of her.”

“Really? Where?”

“……”

“I don’t see….. wait You-chan, you don’t mean.”

*grins*

“Timeout You-chan, is it because we haven’t spent time together lately. I said I was sorry, and family business got in the way.”

“That didn’t stop you before.”

“Ah..ha…ha um, this isn’t a place for this, someone might walk in on us.”

“It’ll be okay, I locked the doors so we’ll know if someone is coming.”

“Hold on You-chan, let’s calm down a bit.”

“Time for my daily intake of Vitamin C~”

“You-chan, wait!”

“I believe you should be saying Yousoro~”

“I’ll make up for it sometime soon!”

“Itadakimasu~”


	17. Maintenance

**_Yohane:_** Muahahahaha! Behold my little demons, with this elixir, we shall be able to explore the lost ruins of Leviathan and discover the lost secrets of the ancients!

**_Sakura0:_** Huhuhu, the treacherous waters that was once an obstacle, daring to block our travels, is now nothing but a trife.

**_Yohane:_** Now come! We have a whole new world awaiting for our presence.

**_Sakura0:_** Yes, let’s descend into the depths of the cold waters of Leviathan.

**_Yous0ro:_** So, we can basically explore underwater dungeons now is what they’re saying.

**_MikanLover:_** Ooooohhhhh, that’s so cool.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** This will most certainly be an entertaining experience.

**_Kanan:_** How long does it last though?

**_Yohane:_** Let me see.

**_SHINY:_** We can explore the ocean floor before we enter the dungeons.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, efficiently using the time limit will yield great rewards.

**_Yohane:_** Eh?

**_Rubesty:_** What’s wrong Yoshiko-chan?

**_Yohane:_** Ummm, the elixir isn’t here.

**_HanaZura:_** How can that be? You just made it, zura.

**_Yohane:_** I know, but it’s not showing up in my inventory.

**_Sakura0:_** It’s not on the floor either.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** A bug perhaps?

**_Yohane:_** What the hell?! All of my materials for that elixir are gone!

**_Kanan:_** Okay, that’s definitely a problem.

**_MikanLover:_** I know, You-chan, let’s head out and get more materials for Yoshiko-chan.

**_Yous0ro:_** Ok, we’ll be right back.

**_SHINY:_** Why don’t we all go?

**_Rubesty:_** Should we not make the elixir this time?

**_HanaZura:_** Sounds right, zura. It might disappear again.

 

**Szrleth Beach:**

**_Rubesty:_** I found the herbs.

**_HanaZura:_** How much do we need zura?

**_Sakura0:_** Let’s find about 15 more.

**_SHINY:_** Yeehaw, come on you little rascals. Who wants to be part of my next Stewshine?

**_Yous0ro:_** The drop rate for the bubbles we need are low.

**_Kanan:_** It’s fine, with the “dark essence scent”, we can get more to spawn more quickly.

**_MikanLover:_** We can get good exp from this too.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Can someone tell me why more sword is passing right through these Shellers.

**_Yohane:_** Crap, another bug.

**_Kanan:_** What? The Crabguns and Tri-stars don’t appear to have that problem.

**_MikanLover:_** Oh crap, I can’t move back.

**_Yous0ro:_** Why? You’re still in the area of the map.

**_MikanLover:_** I seriously can’t move from this spot.

**_Sakura0:_** Try jumping.

**_MikanLover:_** I am, I’m jumping and leaning.

**_Yohane:_** It’s one problem after another isn’t it.

**_Rubesty:_** Seems like we’re not the only ones.

**_HanaZura:_** Look,zura! Those players on the other side look like they’re having issues too.

**_Sakura0:_** Ok, now I can’t harvest the herbs over here. I’m picking them up but nothing is happening.

**_SHINY:_** My my, looks like we’re in a fine mess aren’t we?

**_Yohane:_** Seriously, and they just updated the game to. Freaking, update a game that adds more problem then it fixes.

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah, I can’t believe they nerfed my sword. I really liked it.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Buffing some of those dragonlings at the mountain pass was good though. I thought they were too weak to guard that area.

**_Sakura0:_** Didn’t they reduce some of your stats?

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, apparently the monk’s resistances are too high so they lowered the growth rate.

**_HanaZura:_** Wow, how did you guys know all the stuff that changed?

**_Rubesty:_** It was in the notice Hanamaru-chan. You can also visit their website for the notes of the changes.

**_Yous0ro:_** Some of the changes don’t make sense to me.

**_Yohane:_** Who knows what criteria the companies look at when they make changes to the game. Player feedback, tester feedback, statistics, there’s a lot that they look into. Then they make changes according to the data, and some are good while others are bad.

**_Sakura0:_** We just have to deal with it and adapt our play styles.

**_HanaZura:_** Could they change something back, zura?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** They could, but that’s highly doubtful. They make the change and intend to stick with it. Though it’s possible they could change it again.

**_Kanan:_** Nerf something then buff it back up a bit.

**_SHINY:_** And vice versa.

**_Yohane:_** Removing something is also an option.

**Notice:** Attention all players, we have received reports about bugs in the game that are disrupting the flow of the game and causing inconveniences for everyone that is playing. We’ve looked into the issues and there are bugs regarding the “H2Ocean Potion”, enemies that drop items for the elixir, beach area where they spawn, herbs in the area, entrance to the dungeon near Szrleth Beach, and more. We will enter a maintenance period within one hour to fix the issues. Please make sure to fully log out of the game to ensure your game data is protected and back up your game data. We apologize for the problems and will be sure to give all players some gifts once the problem is solved. Thank you for your patience.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Well, that settles that then.

**_Sakura0:_** I guess we’ll return back to town and log off.

**_Yohane:_** Oh man, I was hoping to explore underwater too.

**_Kanan:_** You could join me in scuba diving. I’ll teach you if you don’t know how to.

**_Yohane:_** No thanks, sounds like too much work.

**_Sakura0:_** I think you’ll really like it Yocchan.

**_HanaZura:_** I have to agree with Yoshiko-chan. I’d prefer not to be submerged underwater like that, zura.

**_Yous0ro:_** So what do we do now? The day is still young.

**_Rubesty:_** Would it be okay, if we work on our costumes for our next live performance?

**_Yous0ro:_** Yeah, that’s a good idea.

**_MikanLover:_** I wanna go too.

**_Yous0ro:_** You’ll just get in the way.

**_MikanLover:_** No I won’t, I can totally help out.

**_Rubesty:_** Okay, we can give you something easy.

**_Yous0ro:_** Thank Ruby-chan, she’s being considerate.

**_MikanLover:_** Thank you Ruby-chan!

**_HanaZura:_** I guess I’ll go to a bookstore and find something new to read.

**_Yohane:_** Yes, that’s what I need. More forbidden scriptures, something for summoning or maybe more ways to communicate with spirits.

**_Sakura0:_** Guess I’ll go with you two. I don’t want Yocchan to buy something weird again.

**_Yohane:_** Kukuku, don’t you lie Riri. For sure, you’re going to buy your own scriptures.

**_Sakura0:_** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**_HanaZura:_** It’ll be fun with some company. Let’s meet up before we go, zura.

**_Kanan:_** Guess that leaves us.

**_SHINY:_** Why don’t we all have tea at my place?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, tea sounds nice. We also have something that we must discuss.

**_Kanan:_** I’ll be there soon.

**_SHINY:_** I’ll get the tea and snacks ready then.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Thank you Mari, I’ll be there a bit early if you don’t mind.

**_SHINY:_** No problem.

 

**Decorum Extras #4:**

“Hey, I really appreciate this time we spend together.”

“Of course! You two are always welcome to my villa.”

“I agree, there’s something about drinking tea and eating snacks with you two that feels special.”

“But, there is something that could make this a bit more enjoyable.”

“Oh~, what could that be?”

“Is it not good the way it is now Kanan?”

“I would really enjoy this more…………..if I wasn’t handcuffed to the bed!”

“Really? Who would’ve thought?”

“Mari is right. I thought you like this kind tea and snack.”

“This is not tea and snack time! You two are the only ones enjoying it.”

“Oh Kanan, if you wanted some then you could’ve just asked. Here let me feed you some.”

“I don’t think letting Kanan eat while she’s lying in bed is a good idea Mari.”

“You’re right, it could spill.”

“Forget the snacks, why am I in this position?”

“Don’t be coy, you know why you’re in that position you sly diver you.”

“Have you forgotten your transgressions?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Kanan~, it’s not good to lie when the proof is right in front of you.”

“Huh?”

“You’re flirtatious antics with other girls.”

“You’re still on that?”

“I would’ve let it go, but it became obvious with how the other girls at school flock around you that you need to control yourself a bit.”

“I can’t help that they all come up to me.”

“Tsk tsk tsk, and here I thought we could resolve this peacefully.”

“Mari, if you would help me. Just sit right there next to Kanan for a bit.”

“Of course… Now Kanan, hope you’re ready for a *click*, eh?”

“Umm is that supposed to happen?”

“Dia? What are you doing?”

“Oh Mari, you didn’t think you would get away with your actions too did you.”

“Wait! I thought we were going to have fun with Kanan together?”

“We are, all three of us will have some fun. Give me a quick second”

“So you totally did not see this coming Mari?”

“I didn’t.”

“Great, I’m handcuffed on the bed and you’re handcuffed next to me.”

“Maybe, she’ll let us off?”

“Welcome to Dia-sama’s discipline room. You two have been very naughty and it’s time for this officer to punish you for your crimes.”

“That’s a nope. Where did she get the officer outfit?”

“Wait Dia, we can talk this out.”

“Weren’t you the one that said you were naughty and wanted to be punished by me a while back?”

“Did I say that? Haha…ha..ha…whoops.”

“You two are to refer to me as Dia-sama. You are to follow my commands and anything you do that does not please me or break my rules will result in punishment. By whip or paddle or maybe something more, it’s up to you.”

“Oh boy, Mari, you wouldn’t have to have a key on you would you?”

“Nope, Dia was holding onto it.”

“Where did all that stuff come from?”

“Surprise?”

“Mari!”

“Ah, I see you two like to speak out of turn and complain about me. That displeases me. I hope you two are ready for your punishments. Don’t worry too much about not having plans for today; it’ll be a long~ session.”


	18. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> Just want to let you know the next update will be 3 chapters. The reason being is that the next 3, based on how I wrote them, are interconnected to form a story. This one is by itself, but the more I look at it, it does have a small role to the other 3 but the main focus isn't on Guilty Kiss. You'll see with the next update.

**_Yohane:_** Okay, all the ingredients are mixed together. And, tada~!

**_Sakura0:_** It’s a regular health potion.

**_Yohane:_** Dammit. Okay, how about this!

**_SHINY:_** Milk, of the uncommon variety.

**_Yohane:_** Riri can take that for her cooking. There!

**_Sakura0:_** An elixir, small hp and mana recovery.

**_Yohane:_** What about this?

**_SHINY:_** Just an unidentifiable substance.

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan, don’t you think you should follow the recipes you find.

**_Yohane:_** Sure, but the real thrill of alchemy is making things from your own recipes.

**_SHINY:_** Random fun!

**_Yohane:_** The option for free mix is there so I want to create stuff with my own recipes.

**_Sakura0:_** No luck on rare items though.

**_Yohane:_** Nope.

**_SHINY:_** But once, she creates a rare item, we’ll have a reliable supplier outside of merchants

**_Yohane:_** Hey Mari, there’s something I wanted to ask you.

**_SHINY:_** Whats up?

**_Yohane:_** Were you okay this morning?

**_SHINY:_** What do you mean?

**_Yohane:_** You and Kanan were a bit….ginger at practice.

**_Sakura0:_** Now that you mention it, you two were a bit out of it today.

**_SHINY:_** Oh, that…….was……um. exercise..yeah. Kanan asked me if I’d wanted to get some exercise early in the morning because she does it. And we uh we kind of overdid it.

**_Sakura0:_** Weird, don’t you take unnecessary breaks in between workouts?

**_SHINY:_** What? Me? Noooo..…sometimes we get competitive.

**_Yohane:_** That’s true I guess. You 3 rd years do compete with one another.

**_Sakura0:_** And Dia-chan seemed awfully happy about it.

**_Yohane:_** She totally had that pleased look when she watched you two struggle.

**_SHINY:_** Yeah, it’s totally from our dedication to staying fit. Nothing unusual at all. Yep.

**_Sakura0:_** Okay then, guess we can continue with what we’re doing then.

**_SHINY:_** Okay now it’s my turn.

**_Sakura0:_** For what?

**_SHINY:_** To ask questions. So have you two done anything crazy? Particularly at school?

**_Yohane:_** Hmmm, I did try to summon a demon.

**_Sakura0:_** Don’t do that please. I just play the piano.

**_SHINY:_** Boring, I’m talking about you know. You two, together.

**_Yohane:_** We eat lunch together.

**_Sakura0:_** Well we do text each other in class when we’re not supposed to.

**_SHINY:_** My, how devilish of you, especially you Rikocchi. But I’m talking about…. Okay, do you two do each other during school or not?

**_Yohane:_** HUH!?

**_Sakura0:_** Mari-chan! Wh-what are you saying?

**_SHINY:_** Don’t try to hide it. You two are practically the talk of the school with how close you two are. Can’t find one without the other as they say.

**_Sakura0:_** School is not the proper place for anything like that!

**_SHINY:_** But there’s so many places for it. The bathroom, empty classroom, closet, PE storage room, rooftop, locker room.

**_Yohane:_** Enough! We don’t do that stuff there.

**_SHINY:_** Are you sure?

**_Sakura0:_** Yes, we’re sure.

**_SHINY:_** I saw you two sneaking into a closet one time though.

**_Yohane:_** When?

**_SHINY:_** Last week?

**_Yohane:_** Wrong, it was…

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan!

**_SHINY:_** Haha, got you. I knew you two do some guilty things at school.

**_Sakura0:_** It was not what you were thinking. We were asked to get some supplies for class.

**_SHINY:_** No one looks for supplies for that long.

**_Yohane:_** We got lost.

**_SHINY:_** In a closet.

**_Yohane:_** Yes

**_SHINY:_** You two got lost in the school closet.

**_Yohane:_** A portal to another dimension opened up and we got lost.

**_SHINY:_** Did this portal lead to any place special?

**_Yohane:_** Of course, it was Ri….

**_Sakura0:_** Stop Yocchan! We weren’t sure where they put some of the supplies so it took a while to find them.

**_SHINY:_** Okay~ if that’s what you want to believe.

**_Sakura0:_** Why are you spying on us anyways?

**_SHINY:_** It’s boring being the school director sometimes. So I schedule my free time for things like spying on the two lovebirds in my sub-unit.

**_Yohane:_** What?

**_SHINY:_** I’m serious. I’ll show you my schedule in school.

**_Sakura0:_** You really have “Spy on Guilty Kiss”, written down ?

**_SHINY:_** Si~, it’s fun. You two could have a whole book on the things you do together. I wouldn’t be surprised if there is a series about the “Adventures of Yoshiko and Riko”.

**_Yohane:_** How much do you know?

**_SHINY:_** Enough for a book here and there.

**_Sakura0:_** No way.

**_SHINY:_** Yes, like did you know Yoshikocchi and Dia were together this one time and…

**_Yohane:_** Wait, Mari, how much?

**_SHINY:_** Huh?

**_Yohane:_** How much for you to keep quiet?

**_Sakura0:_** Keep quiet about what?

**_Yohane:_** Nothing. Mari, how much?

**_SHINY:_** Hmmm, how about 10 seconds of washi washi.

**_Yohane:_** 5 seconds

**_SHINY:_** 15

**_Yohane:_** 10 seconds is good.

**_SHINY:_** Okay.

**_Sakura0:_** Whats going on?

**_SHINY:_** Oh, Yoshikocchi grabbed Dia’s boobs once.

**_Yohane:_** MARI!

**_SHINY:_** Whoopsies.

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan

**_Yohane:_** It was an accident.

**_Sakura0:_** How long ago was this?

**_SHINY:_** Hmm, 2 weeks I think.

**_Yohane:_** Mari!

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan.

**_Yohane:_** It was an accideeeennnnt, there was no motives behind it.

**_Sakura0:_** Okay, knowing your bad luck, I’ll let it slide. But I expect you to make it up to me.

**_Yohane:_** Anything.

**_Sakura0:_** I’ll come over tonight.

**_Yohane:_** Understood.

**_SHINY:_** Hmm, Rikocchi has secret drawings and pictures of Yoshikocchi.

**_Sakura0:_** What? I do not.

**_Yohane:_** Wait, you don’t like to draw me? And pictures?

**_Sakura0:_** No I do, but, wait, why are you saying this?

**_SHINY:_** Don’t you think it’s fair for Yoshikocchi to know that you draw her?

**_Sakura0:_** Ahhhh!

**_SHINY:_** And take picutes of her when she’s not paying attention.

**_Yohane:_** Riri! You don’t show me your sacred arts of Yohane?

**_Sakura0:_** I’ll make it up to you.

**_Yohane:_** Come over tonight.

**_Sakura0:_** I was going to anyways.

**_Yohane:_** Good, we can talk about this then.

**_Sakura0:_** Mari, you do stuff at school too don’t you.

**_SHINY:_** Yes.

**_Yohane:_** Wait, I bet you and Kanan did it like crazy this morning before school. That’s why you two were ginger.

**_SHINY:_** More like Dia did it to us.

**_Sakura0:_** What was that?

**_SHINY:_** Nothing.

**_Sakura0:_** Hmmmm, Yocchan.

**_Yohane:_** Yes?

**_Sakura0:_** Let’s see if we can mess with Mari at school.

**_Yohane:_** Let’s!


	19. Kyaa!ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th 1st of 3 chapters today

**_MikanLover:_** Man, exploring this ship was a great idea.

**_Yous0ro:_** Sure is, there’s a treasure chest in a lot of these rooms.

**_Rubesty:_** Maybe we should tell the others and find other ships to explore.

**_MikanLover:_** Good idea, I’m sure we’ll find enough treasures for everyone.

**_Rubesty:_** Ah, pirates.

**_Yous0ro:_** Aye, time to swab the poopdeck and plunder this here vessel.

**_MikanLover:_** Is Yoshiko-chan affecting you or something?

**_Yous0ro:_** What? I’m a sailor remember?

**_MikanLover:_** You don’t really talk like that though until Yoshiko-chan joined.

**_Yous0ro:_** Sure, let’s go with that.

**_Rubesty:_** Water spells incoming.

**_MikanLover:_** Man, its tough with enemy gunners in the mix.

**_Rubesty:_** I can handle them. Just take out the melee ones.

**_Yous0ro:_** Ruby-chan is growing right before our eyes.

**_Rubesty:_** Y-you think so?

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah! You’re less timid and less unsure now.

**_Rubesty:_** Oh, well I think it’s thanks to everyone for helping me.

**_Yous0ro:_** Awww, you’re so adorable.

**_MikanLover:_** Anyways, look! Treasure chests all over the place.

**_Yous0ro:_** Before you open them and get us killed, let me do the honors.

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah, like anything will hurt me now. *opens*

**_MikanLover:_** It would appear I’m paralyzed now.

**_Yous0ro:_** Told you.

**_Rubesty:_** Maybe you should let You handle the chests.

**_MikanLover:_** Why? Why does it seem like every chest I open is trapped?

**_Yous0ro:_** What do you mean?

**_MikanLover:_** When someone else opens them, nothing happens. But when I open one, boom, trap.

**_Rubesty:_** Well, it happens to Hanamaru-chan too.

**_MikanLover:_** True that.

**_Yous0ro:_** Must be a sign. Or a running gag.

**_MikanLover:_** What?

**_Yous0ro:_** Nevermind.

**_Rubesty:_** Is everything cleared?

**_Yous0ro:_** Yep, we can leave now.

**_MikanLover:_** Disappointing. You would think there would be some kind of boss guarding the place.

**_Rubesty:_** Maybe there will be one in another ship dungeon.

**_MikanLover:_** Better be. Leaving treasure unguarded is dumb.

**_Yous0ro:_** Hey, why don’t we hand these ingredients over to Riko-chan.

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah, no use for us since we aren’t cooks.

**_Yous0ro:_** I’m in the mood for some noodles.

**_Rubesty:_** …..

**_MikanLover:_** Where did that come from?

**_Yous0ro:_** I don’t know. I just feel like eating some kind of noodle dish.

**_Rubesty:_** …..

**_MikanLover:_** Hey Ruby-chan, you good?

**_Rubesty:_** Huh?

**_Yous0ro:_** You’ve been quiet for a while now.

**_Rubesty:_** Oh, I just got something on my mind.

**_MikanLover:_** What is it?

**_Yous0ro:_** Is it something we could help you with?

**_Rubesty:_** You don’t mind?

**_Yous0ro:_** Nope.

**_MikanLover:_** Anything you need?

**_Rubesty:_** Okay. I k-k-kissed Hanamaru-chan.

**_MikanLover:_** ……

**_Yous0ro:_** …….

**_Rubesty:_** Hello?

**_MikanLover:_** WOOOAAAAHH!

**_Yous0ro:_** This is huge news! How long ago was this?

**_Rubesty:_** Not too long ago.

**_MikanLover:_** Okay okay, we all knew that you and Hanamaru-chan had a thing going on.

**_Yous0ro:_** But we weren’t sure when you two would do anything to make the other notice.

**_Rubesty:_** Really?

**_MikanLover:_** Umm, did you not notice how you look at her?

**_Yous0ro:_** Hell, if Yoshiko-chan and Chika-chan could see it then anybody could.

**_MikanLover:_** Yea…Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?

**_Yous0ro:_** You can be dense you know.

**_MikanLover:_** I’m not dense….Am I?

**_Rubesty:_** ………no you’re not dense.

**_MikanLover:_** Why did you pause there?

**_Yous0ro:_** More importantly, you two kissed and then what?

**_Rubesty:_** Um, it was just dinner then we left and headed home.

**_MikanLover:_** That’s it?

**_Yous0ro:_** You two needed to go further. I mean one date with Riko-chan and Yoshiko-chan and boom, they’ve become the school’s most popular couple.

**_Rubesty:_** What about you two?

**_Yous0ro:_** Well if a certain mikan would notice earlier, we wouldn’t have to go through the countless dates we had.

**_MikanLover:_** You could’ve been more clear about you’re intentions.

**_Yous0ro:_** I said “I love you”, that wasn’t enough?

**_MikanLover:_** I thought you meant in a friend way.

**_Yous0ro:_** It took a kiss to make you realize it.

**_MikanLover:_** One hell of a kiss.

**_Rubesty:_** So, what do I do now?

**_MikanLover:_** You have to tell each other how you both feel.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yeah , its import… Wait, does Dia-chan know about this?

**_Rubesty:_** No, I haven’t told onee-chan about the kiss.

**_MikanLover:_** Is Hanamaru-chan going to be okay?

**_Rubesty:_** She’s fine, she’s been the same since.

**_MikanLover:_** No, I meant has Dia-chan tried to kill her yet?

**_Rubesty:_** What?

**_Yous0ro:_** Well, considering Dia-chan doesn’t know yet, we can assume Hanamaru-chan is safe for now.

**_Rubesty:_** Um, is onee-chan going to do anything dangerous?

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah she is. Dia-chan protects you like you’re the center of the universe.

**_Yous0ro:_** You would think, out of all of us, Dia-chan would have the least problems with Hanamaru-chan.

**_MikanLover:_** Yeah, but with Ruby, anything goes.

**_Yous0ro:_** Does anyone else know?

**_Rubesty:_** I was going to tell Yoshiko-chan and Riko-chan.

**_Yous0ro:_** Right, cuz if one knows then the other would know too.

**_Rubesty:_** How should I tell onee-chan?

**_MikanLover:_** I think our first priority is to make sure Hanamaru-chan is safe from Dia-chan when we break the news.

**_Yous0ro:_** Right, we’ll have to have Kanan-chan and Mari-chan there to restrain Dia-chan.

**_MikanLover:_** I’ll get Yoshiko-chan to create a magic barrier.

**_Yous0ro:_** We’ll need to buy a lot of pudding.

**_MikanLover:_** Let’s piss off Riko-chan and say Dia-chan did it.

**_Yous0ro:_** I don’t think that’ll work. Riko-chan knows Dia-chan isn’t that kind of person. We might be dead before we have the chance to get away.

**_Rubesty:_** What are you two planning this hard for?

**_MikanLover:_** We’re protecting the zura.

**_Yous0ro:_** You can view Hanamaru-chan as the sweetest person in this world. But to Dia-chan, she’s someone that tainted you.

**_MikanLover:_** Okay, let’s log out and talk to the stupid couple first.

 

**Sometime later in the day:**

“Wow, Zuramaru is gonna die. And we are not the stupid couple. You two are.”

“Yocchan, we’re trying to help Hanamaru-chan right now.”

“I don’t know if I can stop her, but I’ll try my best with a barrier.”

“Yeah, and have some charms or something.”

“Hmm, if the hell gates are to bust open and a demon with the rage equivalent to the Sin of Wrath emerges, then I’ll need the strongest charms I can procure.”

“Umm, please don’t hurt onee-chan.”

“No worries Ruby-chan. It’s to hold Dia-chan back long enough for her to calm down.”

“Maybe I can play some music. A tune could calm the beast.”

“Yes, Riri’s music has a calming effect that could put the whole world into a calm state.”

“Best case scenario; we all live happy lives and Dia-chan accepts your relationship with Hanamaru-chan.”

“Worst case; the world ends from her now awakened destructive powers.”

“Yep sounds about right.”

“I don’t think onee-chan will destroy the world.”


	20. AzaleZura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd of 3 chapters

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Good work you two. We efficiently completed our quests.

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, good eye recognizing that these three quests all coincide with one another.

**_HanaZura:_** I didn’t notice until I read them over, zura.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** We should have enough steel ore from the rewards to upgrade our gear.

**_Kanan:_** Or we could upgrade our house.

**_HanaZura:_** What does that do? Zura

**_Kanan:_** Nothing much, just thought it be nice to decorate our house to look better.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** There’s not much purpose to it, but it does look pleasing to the eye when your game house is well decorated.

**_HanaZura:_** How did you two and Mari-chan get married anyways?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Mari pulled some strings no doubt.

**_Kanan:_** Knowing Mari, she most likely did.

**_HanaZura:_** Crazy, zura.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You get used to it when you’ve been around her long enough.

**_Kanan:_** Speaking of which, you and Ruby-chan are married in the game right?

**_HanaZura:_** Yes

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You two aren’t doing anything lewd I hope.

**_HanaZura:_** Umm yeah, we haven’t done anything of the sort.

**_Kanan:_** Dia, it’s a game. They aren’t going to do anything lewd.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Excuse me but have you seen our group?

**_Kanan:_** Yeah.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** There’s Mari who needs no explanation, the stupid couple, the inseperable couple, and you who seem to flirt with any girl you see.

**_Kanan:_** Outside that last one, yeah our group is dangerous.

**_HanaZura:_** Yeah, we totally wouldn’t do anything like that, zura. Haha

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Good. Ruby must be pure at all times.

**_Kanan:_** You can’t protect Ruby forever.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Of course I can. It’s written in the older sister code book.

**_Kanan:_** She has to grow up eventually.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, but with me so she remains as pure as a… well, Ruby.

**_Kanan:_** She’ll eventually have to find a partner.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Oh, I dare someone try to take my Ruby away from me.

**_HanaZura:_** …..

**_Kanan:_** If anything, I think her dating someone in our group wouldn’t be that bad.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hah, no way am I allowing her to date you.

**_Kanan:_** Wow, that like hurts.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You should know why.

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, unfortunately.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Mari is a no for obvious reasons.

**_Kanan:_** Yep.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Chika-san will get her killed.

**_Kanan:_** How do you know that?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Trust me, I know. You-san will take her out to sea and never return.

**_Kanan:_** Okay, there’s no way that’s happening.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** You know sailors get lonely right?

**_Kanan:_** Okay, that could maybe happen.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Riko-san…. Well she’s pretty normal, but that’s what is concerning.

**_Kanan:_** Being normal?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes. You see how she is with Yoshiko-san. No doubt theres a secret those two are keeping and I’m sure they do a lot of guilty things together.

**_Kanan:_** Okay.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Which brings me to Yoshiko-san. I admit, she’s a good girl as her name states. But, her fallen angel persona will make her do strange rituals to my Ruby and I can’t have that.

**_Kanan:_** Which means Hanamaru-chan is the best fit right?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** ……

**_HanaZura:_** ……

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Well, Hanamaru-san is the one without any issues that bother me. Outside of her appetite.

**_HanaZura:_** Zura?

**_Kanan:_** Is anything wrong Hanamaru-chan?

**_HanaZura:_** No, nothing at all.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I know this could be uncomfortable for you, so how about we continue with the game.

**_HanaZura:_** Umm, I actually have something I want to say to you Dia onee-san.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hmmmm! Hanamaru-san, what did you just call me?

**_HanaZura:_** Onee-san?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Huhuhuhue. I was called onee-san.

**_Kanan:_** Yes…..what did you want to talk about Hanamaru-chan?

**_HanaZura:_** It’s actually about Ruby-chan.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Have you come over to my side and want to protect Ruby from being tainted?

**_HanaZura:_** Haha….ha…ha, yeah about being tainted. We had dinner together one day.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, I know of it.

**_HanaZura:_** Yeah, well something happened that we didn’t mention to anyone, zura.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Did that restaurant do something to Ruby?

**_HanaZura:_** No, nothing of the sorts, zura.

**_Kanan:_** Then what is it? Hey, do you girls feel like the air got heavy all of a sudden.

**_HanaZura:_** We were eating and then…..

**_DiaNeeChan:_** And then?

**_HanaZura:_** We…..k……we……ki.

**_Kanan:_** Oh no, this can’t be good.

**_HanaZura:_** We kissed, zura!

*crack*

**_DiaNeeChan:_** ……

**_Kanan:_** Dia, before you snap, wait… I’m sure I heard a cracking noise.. before you lose your mind.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hahahah, lose my mind? What are you talking about Kanan. Hahahah ha, Hanamaru-san is clearly making a joke like Mari.

**_HanaZura:_** No, we kissed that day.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Man, did you know Hanamaru-san was funny? Wooo, being sisters is fun isn’t it?

**_HanaZura:_** We really kissed, zura.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hanamaru-san! Are you being for real right now?

**_HanaZura:_** Yes.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Ha.Na.Ma.Ru.Sa.Nnnnnn, you kissed my Ruby.

**_HanaZura:_** Yes and it happened twice.

*thunderstorm*

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, you shouldn’t have said that.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Bu buuuu~ desu wa! You of all people did a bu bu~ desu wa to my Ruby?

**_HanaZura:_** It just happened, zura.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Kissing just doesn’t happen! Espescially twice in one setting.

**_Kanan:_** Dia calm down.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Ruby never mentioned this to me. Ahh Rubyyyy, why has thou forsaken me, your onee-chan.

**_Kanan:_** It’s not as bad as it seems.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** My Ruby has now been tainted.

**_Kanan:_** You said Hanamaru-chan was the best choice for Ruby-chan not too long ago.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Only because she doesn’t seem like the type to ruin Ruby’s innocence. But she went and kissed her…twice! Then Ruby doesn’t tell me anything about it. Now she’ll leave this onee-chan alone and become a rebel.

**_HanaZura:_** It’s nothing like that.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Hush! We need to have an emergency meeting. Quick Kanan, call the squad up!

**_Kanan:_** You’re blowing this out of proportion.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Aqours, assemble!


	21. Break Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd of 3 chapters today. Enjoy.

**_Kanan:_** Sorry for calling you all here on short notice.

**_Yoshiko:_** What’s so important that you needed us to meet on our off day?

**_Riko:_** I wanted to stay home too.

**_Chika:_** That’s surprising to hear you say.

**_Mari:_** Oh~, I think I know why she said that. She just wants some time with her fallen angel.

**_Riko:_** Sh-shut up.

**_You:_** Hanamaru-chan, you don’t look too good. Are you okay?

**_Hanamaru:_** Y..yeah…I’m…Zurariffic.

**_Yoshiko:_** Zurariffic? The hell?

**_Mari:_** My~, do you need a hug Hanamaru-chan?

**_Hanamaru:_** I’m good, zura.

**_Chika:_** Why are we here again Kanan?

**_Kanan:_** Well you see, we need to have a discussion about something.

**_You:_** Which is?

**_Kanan:_** Let’s just wait for a bit.

**_Yoshiko:_** You’re the one who called us, so why wait?

**_Dia:_** Because the one that called you all here was I, Dia!

**_Ruby:_** Hey everyone.

**_Riko:_** Hi you two.

**_Chika:_** I was about to say. I thought we were planning something for the sisters since they weren’t here

**_Yoshiko:_** It might be important or something blown out of propotions with Dia.

**_Kanan:_** You have no idea.

**_Mari:_** Maybe we’re planning a trip, I can’t wait to spend time with everyone, day and night.

**_You:_** You look a bit flustered too Ruby-chan.

**_Ruby:_** I do?

**_You:_** Yeah, Hanamaru-chan doesn’t look too good herself.

*It was at this point that everyone in the room had a sudden realization at what this could be about. Everyone outside of Mari, but she would figure things out since she normally does when it came to her group.

**_Dia:_** I want everyone to look at Ruby. Then look at me. Now back to Ruby. Ruby is my younger sister. See her cute pigtails. Her pink hair. Those aqua colored eyes. Adorable face. Small figure. She is the true embodiment of all that is pure. And I will not stand for those that dare to ruin her purity.

**_Mari:_** But I haven’t done anything to her….yet.

**_Dia:_** And I won’t let you lewd her.

**_Mari:_** But didn’t she already kiss Hanamaru-chan?

*snap*

**_Hanamaru:_** How did you know, zura?

**_Mari:_** This shiny onee-san knows things. I even have a picture, see?

**Yoshiko:** Hold this charm Zuramaru.

**_Dia:_** Hanamaru-san!!

**_Kanan:_** Dia, hold on.

**_Dia:_** So it wasn’t a joke?

**_Hanamaru:_** I said it happened, zura.

**_Yoshiko:_** May the power of Yohane repel you!

**_Riko:_** I don’t think flicking water on her will work.

**_Yoshiko:_** Its water blessed with my power.

**_Riko:_** It’s strawberry flavored water.

**_Kanan:_** Can’t any of you help me here?

**_Mari:_** Here I come~.

**_You:_** Quick, Chika-chan, bring out the pudding.

**_Chika:_** Yah! Take that and this and some of that.

**_Riko:_** Don’t throw it at her like she’s some kind of beast.

**_Yoshiko:_** She has the aura of one.

**_Dia:_** I…just…want…a chat..with….Hanamaru-san.

**_Kanan:_** Not like this Dia, calm down and we’ll have a nice conversation.

**_Hanamaru:_** Ruby-chan, help! Zura

**_Ruby:_** Onee-chan, stop please.

**_Dia:_** But Ruby

**_Ruby:_** I would like it if you stop.

**_Dia:_** Haaaaahhhh. Okay. I’m calm.

**_Yoshiko:_** Repel!

**_Chika:_** Pudding!

**_Riko:_** Yocchan!

**_You:_** Chika-chan!

**_Dia:_** Hanamaru-san!

**_Kanan:_** Dia!

**_Hanamaru:_** Ruby-chan!

**_Ruby:_** Onee-chan!

**_Mari:_** Mari!

*moments later*

**_Kanan:_** Now that everything is calm. Let’s discuss Ruby and Hanamaru.

**_Mari:_** So the last two girls in our group are finally together.

**_Dia:_** Excuse me?

**_Mari:_** But its true is it not?

**_Yoshiko:_** Actually, let me get this table here. You two sit here, you three there, and Riri and me here.

**_You:_** Whats with this set-up?

**_Riko:_** It’s almost like we’re planning Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan’s wedding.

**_Dia:_** We are not!

**_Yoshiko:_** Since this is essentially about Ruby and Zuramaru, they sit on that end. Dia is the responsible party for Ruby so she sits on the other end. Kanan and Mari are the only two that can handle Dia’s rampage so they sit beside her on both sides. Chika and You on the third side of the table as they are together. Riri and I together on the fourth side of the table.

**_Chika:_** Ooooooo, it’s like one of those traditional meetings with the parents when they announce their relationships and stuff. Nice one!

**_Yoshiko:_** Glad you like it.

**_Mari:_** As expected of Yohane-chan. Now let’s talk.

**_Dia:_** I don’t want Ruby to be tainted so I don’t think she should be in a relationship.

**_Kanan:_** But you approve of Hanamaru-chan as being the best fit for Ruby.

**_Chika:_** She did?

**_Kanan:_** Yep, we have the chat log of it. Well it was on voice chat but Hanamaru-chan and I heard it straight from Dia’s mouth.

**_Yoshiko:_** Then there is no problem here.

**_Dia:_** There is a problem. Ruby is being taken away.

**_Riko:_** But it was going to happen sometime in the future.

**_You:_** You can’t prevent her from being in a relationship her entire life.

**_Dia:_** I can make it happen. Or at least until she’s at a suitable age.

**_Mari:_** Which is?

**_Dia:_** I’m still thinking about it.

**_Riko:_** That’s not even fair.

**_Chika:_** Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan, have your say.

**_Ruby:_** Onee-chan, we kissed at the restaurant.

**_Dia:_** No

**_Ruby:_** Twice

**_Dia:_** No no

**_Ruby:_** And I was the one that suggested it.

**_Dia:_** Noooooo!

**_Hanamaru:_** I like Ruby-chan. And I want to be in a relationship with her, zura.

**_Dia:_** Aughhhh

**_Mari:_** Then you two will do each other.

**_Kanan:_** Mari! That’s not the right time for that.

**_Ruby:_** Do it?

**_Hanamaru:_** Is kissing not enough, zura?

**_Yoshiko:_** Ahhh, the early stages of a relationship.

**_Riko:_** Purity at its finest.

**_Dia:_** Ruby is being taken away from meeee.

**_Chika:_** It’s fine Dia-chan. She’s still your sister.

**_You:_** Yeah, and look, these two are the purest souls out of all of us, so I don’t think anything crazy will happen with them.

**_Dia:_** No doubt Hanamaru-san will read a book and level their relationship to a point of no return.

**_Mari:_** I can help with that.

**_Dia:_** No!

**_Mari:_** Party pooper.

**_Riko:_** I don’t think they’ll do any of that stuff until they’re ready.

**_Yoshiko:_** Zuramaru’s appetite will ensure their bonds are pure.

**_Mari:_** Until she hungers for something a little more guilty~.

**_Kanan:_** Well Dia? What do you say? Hanamaru isn’t the sort to do anything over the top with Ruby.

**_Dia:_** Are you all on the same boat?

**_Mari:_** I believe the proper term is ship.

**_Dia:_** Whatever.

**_Mari:_** Seems like the last ship is ready to set sail. I approve of their relationship. What say everyone else?

**_Kanan:_** Aye.

**_Yoshiko:_** Aye.

**_Riko:_** Aye

**_Chika:_** Aye

**_You:_** Aye

**_Ruby:_** Onee-chan, I want to be with Hanamaru-chan. I like her and she makes me happy. I think I’ve liked her for a long time and it took a while for me to be brave and see if she liked me back.

**_Hanamaru:_** I like Ruby-chan. I was a bit dense about it, but I know that Ruby-chan is someone I want to be with, zura. I’ll protect the purity that you wanted to protect, zura.

**_Kanan:_** Seems like we’re all in agreement, huh, onee-chan?

**_Dia:_** With all this support, I guess I have no choice. I hereby approve of Ruby being in a relationship.

**_Mari:_** Look on the bright side, now you have someone else to call you onee-chan.

**_Dia:_** That won’t be for a long while.

**_Everyone:_** Congragulations you two!

**_Ruby:_** Thank you!

**_Hanamaru:_** Thanks everyone!

**_Riko:_** *sniff*, it felt like just yesterday when we were in their positions.

**_Yoshiko:_** Now look at us, we’re that much closer to ruling the world.

**_You:_** Their denseness reminds you of anyone?

**_Chika:_** No, not rea… Hey!

**_Kanan:_** I’d say this went well.

**_Mari:_** Don’t cry Dia, we’re here for you.

**_Ruby:_** Can I ask something before we end this?

**_Dia:_** What is it Ruby?

**_Ruby:_** What did you mean that Hanamru-chan and I have a pure relationship?

*celebratory music dies*

**_Dia:_** What?

**_Hanamaru:_** You all said that kissing was fine. Was there something more that we shouldn’t do?

**_Yoshiko:_** Don’t worry about that. Just go at your own pace.

**_Riko:_** Yeah, no need to rush things.

**_Chika:_** Just kiss then…uh…. kiss some more.

**_You:_** We’re just talking about other things since we’ve been in relationship longer than you two.

**_Mari:_** Don’t worry, when the time is right, you’ll know.

**_Kanan:_** Just be adorable like you two are.

**_Yohane:_** Hey! Look at the time. Riri, let’s go home and do that thing.

**_Riko:_** Oh yeah, we had something to do for our mom’s. Let’s go.

**_Chika:_** You, we need to go too. There was that other thing I needed help with.

**_You:_** Right, I forgot. Let’s go check it out.

**_Hanamaru:_** Weird. I guess we should go to Ruby, zura.

**_Ruby:_** Yes! Let’s walk around for a bit.

**_Kanan:_** And there they go.

**_Mari:_** Our group is crazy.

**_Dia:_** You’re one to talk. Guess it was going to happen sooner or later.

**_Kanan:_** That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you. Better it be Hanamaru-chan than some random girl in the future.

**_Mari:_** Exactly, I was going to give them a push sooner or later myself.

**_Dia:_** I need a break after this. Look at all this pudding they threw at me.

**_Mari:_** Free pudding.

**_Kanan:_** Guess we have to use them some way right?

**_Dia:_** Right, let’s clean up.

**_Mari:_** Hold it right there Dia.

**_Kanan:_** You’re not going anywhere.

**_Dia:_** Why are you two holding me down?

**_Mari:_** I think its time for some tea and snacks.

**_Kanan:_** Right, you seem so stressed. Let’s help out with that.

**_Dia:_** The pudding is right there…Where are you two taking me?

**_Mari:_** Don’t worry, we’ll put the pudding to real good use. It’s time for round 2~

**_Kanan:_** We hope you don’t have anything planned for the rest of the day.


	22. One Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile Attribute Girls

**_HanaZura:_** Zura~, this place is beautiful!

 ** _MikanLover:_** Lake, waterfall, wild life as far as the eye can see.

 ** _SHINY:_** I know~. All the targets we can kill for exp.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Maybe we can just enjoy the scenery, zura?

 ** _MikanLover:_** I’ll enjoy it when I take down all these creatures.

 ** _SHINY:_** Shiny~, let’s go!

 ** _HanaZura:_** Wait for me!

 ** _MikanLover:_** What is that?

 ** _SHINY:_** Looks like some bear-wolf thing.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Maybe we should leave. It looks dangerous, zura.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Nonsense, we shall slay that beast.

 ** _HanaZura:_** But it has question marks on its bar.

 ** _SHINY:_** All the better.

 ** _HanaZura:_** I don’t think we should, zura.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Hanamaru-chan. This is a perfect opportunity.

 ** _HanaZura:_** For what?

 ** _SHINY:_** To show us your strength.

 ** _HanaZura:_** My strength, zura?

 ** _MikanLover:_** Yeah, this will show us how you’ll protect Ruby-chan?

 ** _HanaZura:_** I don’t see how this correlates, zura.

 ** _SHINY:_** Nonsense, love transcends all.

 ** _MikanLover:_** So, we want you to go solo that beast.

 ** _HanaZura:_** What?

 ** _SHINY:_** Do it, show them the strength of zura.

 ** _HanaZura:_** I don’t think that’s a good idea.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Hanamaru, the path of a warrior is always filled with challenges.

 ** _SHINY:_** You must conquer this challenge for Ruby.

 ** _HanaZura:_** For Ruby?

 ** _MikanLover:_** Yes!

 ** _HanaZura:_** A true warrior, zura?

 ** _SHINY:_** Yes!

 ** _HanaZura:_** O-okay, I’ll try.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Good. Now go in there and smack that thing with your mace as hard as you can.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Really?

 ** _SHINY:_** Enchant your weapon first. That’ll make you hit harder.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Okay.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Like really smack it as hard as you can.

 ** _SHINY:_** I better hear that mouse click through this chat.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Does it really work that way, zura?

 ** _MikanLover:_** And use your battlecry.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Battlecry?

 ** _SHINY:_** Everyone has one. I use Lock On! and Shiny~!

 ** _MikanLover:_** I just scream. It makes you attack stronger.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Zura!

 ** _MikanLover:_** More oomph.

 ** _HanaZura:_** ZURA!

 ** _SHINY:_** You can do better.

 ** _HanaZura:_** ZURA~!

 ** _MikanLover:_** Better. Now get in there.

 ** _SHINY:_** And slay that beast!

 ** _HanaZura:_** For Ruby! ZURA~!

 ** _MikanLover:_** Gooooo Hanamaru-chan!

  ** _SHINY:_** SHINY~!

*HanaZura has been slain*

 ** _SHINY:_** Whoops

 ** _MikanLover:_** Wow. Who would’ve known it would one shot her like that.

 ** _SHINY:_** Maybe we didn’t prep her right.

 ** _MikanLover:_** We should’ve made her drink some buff potions.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Could you revive me, zura?

 ** _SHINY:_** Oh right……….There.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Thank you, zura.

 ** _MikanLover:_** So what should we do now?

 ** _HanaZura:_** Leave. Its dangerous, zura.

 ** _SHINY:_** Nonsense, we can kill it. There are three of us here.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Yeah, I’ll get its aggro. You two pelt it from range.

 ** _SHINY:_** Great idea. Let’s go!

 ** _MikanLover:_** Hraaaahhh!

 ** _HanaZura:_** Wait. I think we should just leave.

*Your party has been slain*

 ** _MikanLover:_** Darn, I thought that would work.

 ** _SHINY:_** Let’s go again once we respawn.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Can’t we do something else, zura?

 ** _MikanLover:_** No, we’ll keep going until we win.

 ** _SHINY:_** Are you all ready? Let’s go!

*Your party has been slain.*

 ** _MikanLover:_** Again

*Your party has been slain*

 ** _SHINY:_** Lock On~!

*Your party has ben slain*

 ** _MikanLover:_** Why? Why doesn’t this work?

 ** _HanaZura:_** We’ve been doing the same thing over and over again, zura.

 ** _MikanLover:_** But look. That solo player over there is doing some real damage.

 ** _HanaZura:_** We should just try when we’re stronger, zura.

 ** _SHINY:_** Or have our full party. Hold on, I’ll text the girls.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Maybe, we should use traps.

 ** _HanaZura:_** We’ll need You-chan for that.

 ** _MikanLover:_** I want to kill it.

 ** _SHINY:_** They said no.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Why?

 ** _SHINY:_** Busy I guess.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Yeah right. Hold on one second.

 ** _HanaZura:_** What’s she doing, zura?

 ** _SHINY:_** Beats me.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Okay, maybe they are busy. Riko-chan and her mom aren’t at their house.

 ** _SHINY:_** Huhuhuhuh

 ** _MikanLover:_** What?

 ** _SHINY:_** Nothing. Just that there’s only one place the Sakurauchi’s would be at if Yoshikocchi is too busy to play games.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Zura?

 ** _SHINY:_** Let’s just say they aren’t the only ones in their family’s to find someone special.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Guess we’ll leave then. Such a bummer.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Great! Let’s just go to another area and kill monsters there.

 ** _SHINY:_** Let’s go!

 

**Mari’s Spying Journal Entry #5**

“Today, Dia was in the student council room alone. I was in the backroom, waiting for everyone’s favorite student council president to come in. I wanted to see what she does when she is in here by herself and I was not disappointed. She started to sing and dance. I regret not recording it. She looked so cute. She did poses, the Nico Nico Nii, and even the fallen angel pose Yoshikocchi does. Speaking of fallen angels, Yoshikocchi came in and Dia acted like she didn’t do anything embarrassing. Yoshikocchi was carrying some files that Dia had requested and made her way over to the table. Then she tripped on the foot of the chair and fell on Dia. Both of her hands were grabbing Dia’s boobs. I was sure she copped a feel. They both got up embarrassed and Yoshikocchi begged Dia not to tell Rikocchi, knowing the punishments that would ensue. Dia acted like nothing happened and forgave her.”

Note to self: I’ll use this tactic and “accidentally” fall on my fellow Aqours members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next set of extras will be Mari's spying on her fellow Aqours members. It will be about some stuff mentioned already and some not mentioned in the story.


	23. Avoid Dianger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Attribute Girls

**_Yous0ro:_** Kanan-chan!

 ** _Rubesty:_** Hi Kanan-chan.

 ** _Kanan:_** Oh, hi you two.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** What are you up to?

 ** _Kanan:_** Just raising my fishing level.

 ** _Rubesty:_** You’re really going at it.

 ** _Kanan:_** Of course, the mini game for it is addicting. Knowing when to pull in, when to give slack, and which direction to pull makes for an entertaining mini-game.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Yeah, there are some games where its much simpler. I can see why you like this one.

 ** _Rubesty:_** I guess the challenge is what makes you love it.

 ** _Kanan:_** Yep. The higher rarity ones are the toughest, so better fishing gear is a must, whether you buy them or make them.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** We just got back from a river down south.

 ** _Kanan:_** Oh? What you find?

 ** _Rubesty:_** Some jewels, sea monsters, and junk.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** There is one thing I wonder if they’ll add.

 ** _Kanan:_** Which is?

 ** _Yous0ro:_** The ability to swim.

 ** _Rubesty:_** That’s right. We can walk on shallow water or the designated underwater areas with the potion Yoshiko-chan made, yet no swimming.

 ** _Kanan:_** Makes sense. If we can do those then why not allow us to swim. If not underwater then at least on the surface.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Yeah, it would be quicker to cross some areas then finding some bridge or a shallow point.

 ** _Kanan:_** You don’t think they would add restrictions to the swimming?”

 ** _Rubesty:_** Like what?

 ** _Kanan:_** I don’t know, like you can only swim when you’re out of combat or in non-hostile areas.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Hmmmm, that’s true.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Should we send an email or something to the developers?

 ** _Kanan:_** Feedback is key to a games improvement.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** I think Yoshiko-chan and Dia-chan sends some every now and then.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Then maybe you can send one requesting a swim feature.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** I’ll do that right now. Now where is that contact tab?

 ** _Kanan:_** So Ruby-chan, how’s it going lately?

 ** _Rubesty:_** Everythings been good.

 ** _Kanan:_** And Hanamaru-chan?

 ** _Rubesty:_** She’s good too.

 ** _Kanan:_** Dia hasn’t done anything to scare her when you go on dates have she?

 ** _Rubesty:_** No, onee-chan just waves and smiles when we go on our dates.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Behind that smile, I bet she’s staring daggers into Hanamaru-chan.

 ** _Kanan:_** You’re done?

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Yep.

 ** _Rubesty:_** I don’t think that’s true.

 ** _Kanan:_** Behind every smile of an older sister is the intent to kill should something happen to their sibling.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** We should have double dates sometimes. I’m sure Dia wouldn’t mind that.

 ** _Kanan:_** Don’t. If she knows you guys go on double dates, she’ll drag me or Mari on to make it a triple date. If you go, then don’t tell Dia it’s a double date.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Wait, really?

 ** _Kanan:_** There was that one time when you girls in Cyaron were doing some charity event. Mari was doing something for her family and Yoshiko-chan, Riko-chan, Dia, and I were left alone in the clubroom.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** That’s an interesting grouping right there.

 ** _Kanan:_** Right? So I left for a moment and Yoshiko-chan wanted to go on a date with Riko-chan. From that conversation, Dia felt the need to go too and decided that she and I would go on a date with them.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** She felt lonely or something?

 ** _Kanan:_** Probably. The double date happened and Dia was watching those two and they did some….interesting things.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Interesting?

 ** _Kanan:_** Let’s just say its something Dia worries about with you and Hanamaru-chan.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Go on.

 ** _Kanan:_** So you know how Dia and Yoshiko-chan have this connection since near the beginning when we started this game?

 ** _Rubesty:_** Yeah

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Yeah, strange how they just clicked all of a sudden.

 ** _Kanan:_** Yoshiko-chan smirked. Dia took it as a challenge on who would be the better couple during the date. I got dragged everywhere by Dia because she didn’t want to lose. She fed me, made me lay on her lap, tried to serenade me at karaoke, made me give her a piggyback ride.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** That doesn’t sound all that bad.

 ** _Kanan:_** She forced fed me, I couldn’t get to properly chew before she was ready to feed me some more. Her lap was nice if it wasn’t for the fact that she rubbed my head too hard. At karaoke, Riko-chan was smitten with Yoshiko-chan’s singing and vice versa. Dia stared at me the whole time she sung, like she was hoping I would react all entranced like the other two were.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Onee-chan does have an amazing singing voice.

 ** _Kanan:_** I can’t really enjoy it if she’s staring at me as hard as she was. Then when I sang, she completely over acted the support role. After that, Yoshiko-chan fell and scratched her knee so Riko-chan gave her a piggyback ride. Dia made me bend down so she can get on my back. Yoshiko-chan and Dia stared at each other and Dia began to hug me a little too tight around my neck when Yoshiko hugged Riko tighter.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Did Riko-chan think anything about it?

 ** _Kanan:_** I think she got an idea with Dia trying hard during the date, but she was enjoying her time with Yoshiko-chan to think too deeply about it.

 ** _Rubesty:_** So onee-chan gets competitive on dates?

 ** _Kanan:_** Yes, but the main point is if you tell her about a double date, she’ll want to tag along with me or Mari. She’ll observe you and Hanamaru-chan like a hawk. If you two do anything remotely close to a bu bu desu wa, she’ll break it up.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Potentially causing a scene.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Ooohhh

 ** _Kanan:_** So just tell her it’s a regular date and that you happened to run into the other couple.

 ** _Rubesty:_** I don’t like to lie to onee-chan though.

 ** _Kanan:_** Think of it more as your plans changing last minute.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Okay

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Don’t you feel like we’re tainting Ruby-chan more than Hanamaru-chan is?

 ** _Kanan:_** I’m sure it’s alright. It’s not the kind that Dia is protective over. We’re just helping Ruby-chan out with her relationship with Hanamaru-chan.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Did your double date turn out well?

 ** _Kanan:_** Yep. Outside of the over flirtatious behavior, Yoshiko’s luck, Dia’s competitiveness, and Riko’s teasing of Yoshiko, it turned out fine.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Don’t worry Ruby-chan, Chika-chan and I know some great spots for our double date.

 ** _Rubesty:_** I can’t wait.

 

**Mari Spying Journal Entry #7**

It was time for swimming in PE class today. I was doing some budget stuff and decided that I would go look at my favorite scuba diving girl. I hid behind the changing room in the bushes and looked around. From girl to girl, I scanned over the swimming pool area and found my target. Ah, school swimsuits are true bliss. The way it fits snuggly over a person’s figure. Showing their curves all in the right places, while still exuding modesty. Yet, one with a fine figure can turn it into something much more…..seductive. That fits Kanan so perfectly. Her figure is something all the girls look at. How nice and round her breast and butt are. Her curves and muscles. Her long flowing navy blue hair. When she gets out of the water and she’s wet and the swimsuit hugs her even tighter… Hah….hah…hah….. wait wait wait.. I need to calm down before my nose bleeds again.

Okay, I calmed downed. I continued my break watching Kanan swim. Then I felt something tap my shoulder. I looked behind and saw the cold dagger like stares of my favorite student council president, Dia. I tried to explain that I was doing some research but she wasn’t having it. Today I experienced the heaven that was Kanan’s visual candy and the hell that was Dia’s punishments. Today was a good day.


	24. We Got This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool Attribute Girls

**_Yohane:_** Ah, there’s the foul beast that Zuramaru, Chika, and Mari couldn’t slay.

 ** _Sakura0:_** It does look dangerous.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Hmph, with the three of us here, it shall fall.

 ** _Sakura0:_** That’s what Chika-chan thought too.

 ** _Yohane:_** But our grouping is better.

 ** _Sakura0:_** How so?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I believe the three of us have the best skills out of the group. We also tend to keep calm during battles.

 ** _Yohane:_** With the info they provided, we should have a general idea of how to approach this. I’m certain with Chika and Mari, they rushed in there hoping to beat it with power alone.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Right, I’m staying back to provide support to make sure you two aren’t in trouble.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I’ve equipped my katana that has a bleed effect. It shall bleed to death.

 ** _Yohane:_** I have my spear with venom. It shall die by my venom.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No bear-wolf beast entity shall stand in our path to victory.

 ** _Yohane:_** For our powers combined will fell said beast and a new legend will emerge.

 **DiaNeeChan:** The people of this land and the lands beyond will cheer our names.

 **Yohane:** And tell stories of our historic victory here today.

 ** _Sakura0:_** …..Ditto

 ** _Yohane:_** Riri, say something cool.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Atmosphere Riko-san, atmosphere

 ** _Sakura0:_** Right, sorry. This monstrocity that has plagued this land and its inhabitants shall do no more, as us three; Diamond, Yohane, and Riri will purge it from existence.

 ** _Yohane:_** Now, to battle!

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Forward!

 ** _Yohane:_** Quick, Riri!

 ** _Sakura0:_** Blind on the way.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Alright, its immune to that. But that’s fine, hrah!

 ** _Yohane:_** Hayahhhh!

 ** _Sakura0:_** Careful, I’ll stagger it with Holy magic.

 ** _Yohane:_** Dodge Dia!

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Hup. Bleed foul beast.

 ** _Yohane:_** Nice its bleeding now.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yah!

 ** _Yohane:_** Here comes some venom.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Watch for its charge.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Woah! I’m in critical condition.

 ** _Sakura0:_** On it!

 ** _Yohane:_** Alright I got venom on it. Keep those stacks going.

 _ **Sakura0:**_ Group heal and buff.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Just keep chipping away.

 ** _Yohane:_** Keep your mana up Riri, we’re gonna be here for a while

 ** _Sakura0:_** Don’t worry, I’m ready for it.

*dying roar*

 ** _Yohane:_** We did it.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** As expected. Using status effects to our advantage was the best option.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Wow, that’s a lot of exp and gold.

 ** _Yohane:_** We also get some super rare materials.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** We store it and see what we can use it for.

 ** _Sakura0:_** So, what’s next?

 ** _Yohane:_** I feel like we could kill another rare monster.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** We could, let’s head back first and see if any new quest popped up.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Okay….I hear Kanan-chan is doing a fishing event.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, she’s been leveling up her fishing level and improving her fishing gear.

 ** _Yohane:_** She’ll probably be a top 10 finish minimum. That gurantees us some water based materials and equipment.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Is there anything else going on?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I think a hunting event is next.

 ** _Yohane:_** The snowcaps up north I believe.

 ** _Sakura0:_** So we should get stuff to protect against ice and frost. There should be some in storage.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Actually, we could mount up and head there now to farm some materials if you two want.

 ** _Yohane:_** I’m up for it. I was going to do that anyways.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Sure, I’ll help.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I’ll be sure to buy you two some pudding. Come by the student council afterschool sometime Riko-san.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Cool.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Sorry for having Yohane-san help me from time to time.

 ** _Sakura0:_** It’s no problem. I think it’s nice Yocchan is getting some time away from games for a bit.

 ** _Yohane:_** Hah, like that matters. I’ll find ways to get my gaming time in.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, I hear you sleep in class from time to time. I’m glad Riko-san is making sure your grades don’t drop.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I tell her all the time to apply that enthusiasm for gaming to school.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, she should…. May I ask you two something?

 ** _Sakura0:_** Sure

 ** _Yohane:_** What inquiry do you have for Yohane?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** You two aren’t teaching Ruby anything lewd are you?

 ** _Sakura0:_** What?

 ** _Yohane:_** Noooo. It’s Mari that you should be worried about.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** That much is true, but from the double dates I’ve been on with you two, you both are pretty dangerous.

 ** _Yohane:_** Only because we figured you do that stuff with Kanan and Mari all the time.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I most certainly do not do that kind of stuff….in public.

 ** _Sakura0:_** In private is a different story then.

 ** _Yohane:_** I think the more you worry about it, the more you’ll intice Ruby to discover such guilty pleasures.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Like a rebellious kid when their parents tell them not to do certain things all the time.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Are you saying I could be the reason Ruby ends up doing those kinds of things?

 ** _Yohane:_** Yes

 ** _Sakura0:_** Yes

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I should lighten up on protecting Ruby that much?

 ** _Yohane:_** You can protect her.

 ** _Sakura0:_** It’s just, don’t be so protective to the point she can’t enjoy her time with Hanamaru-chan.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** You two have a point.

 ** _Yohane:_** Yohane always has a point.

 ** _Sakura0:_** How about we go on a double date again?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** You two won’t mind?

 ** _Yohane:_** Yohane welcomes her royal little demon.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Royal?

 ** _Yohane:_** Riri was elite then became my eternal partner. Zuramaru is my #1 little demon, someone to rely on if I have problems. You have the honor of be a Royal little demon.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Which entails?

 ** _Yohane:_** You’ll be like an advisor or lieutenant over the little demons.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Than can’t you just call it Lieutenant little demon.

 ** _Yohane:_** That doesn’t sound cool.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Anyways, we’re more than happy to have you join us with either Kanan or Mari.

 ** _Yohane:_** Kukuku, learn well my royal little demon. For Riri and I will show you what it means to be bonded for life.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No, I’ll show you what a real couple is.

 ** _Yohane:_** No, I’m the master here.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** I’m the more experienced.

 ** _Sakura0:_** How about we just have a regular double date?

 

**Mari’s Spying Journal Entry#10**

I left a mysterious letter in three members of Aquors lockers. Then I placed a mystery bag on the roof. We don’t have practice today, so it’s a good day to do something interesting. Its tough to hide on the rooftop and peek without being spotted, but I made it work by making it seem like something new was being added to the school with boxes. Anyways, the three girls arrived just as planned. Yoshikochi and Rikocchi thought Dia called them to the roof for something, but it wasn’t her. They looked confused and Dia eventually saw the mystery bag. She took a look, and that fangirl look she has when it comes to μ’s came up.

She began giggling like crazy and Rikocchi and Yoshikocchi looked at her like she was about to lose her mind. Dia called them over and showed them what was in the bag. Yoshikocchi didn’t seem to have too much issue, but Rikocchi was embarrassed. Dia made them put on the accessories and Dia joined in. She pulled out the video player and played the video cd. So for the next two hours, Dia was showing them how to do the”Cutie Panther” dance. My cover was almost blown when I got a bit too excited during their performance. Yoshikocchi managed to hit herself during the tail swinging parts. Dia was definitely going in on the poses. Rikocchi would claw then curl up in embarrassment. If this was made into an official video, we’ll skyrocket in popularity, it might break the internet.


	25. To The Sky

**_HanaZura:_** Mirai Zura~! A castle in the sky like in my books!

 ** _Rubesty:_** This is the new area they added, they weren’t kidding about the scale.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Yousoro~! All hands on deck, we’re about to see new lands and enemies.

 ** _MikanLover:_** This will be epic. How do we get there?

 ** _Sakura0:_** I imagine we’ll have to fly up there.

 ** _SHINY:_** Do we grow wings or something?

 ** _Yohane:_** Huah huah huah! The time time has come for the fallen angel Yohane to ascend back to the heavens that banished her. They shall know my power when I rule the heavens.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** How are you going to get there o great one?

 ** _Kanan:_** She might grow wings and fly us there as a fallen angel.

 ** _Yohane:_** No worries my little demons, for I shall summon the great beast that rules the skies.

 ** _Sakura0:_** This will be good.

 ** _Yohane:_** O’great winged beast, one that rules the skies and the lands below it. One who brings terror to the foolish mortals that dare challenge you. You who bares the curse of being hated and hunted by those mortals. You who was dishonored and banished by your own. You who the great Yohane has forged a contract with as my familiar. Emerge, so we can rule the lands in the skies and return me to the rightful place among the goddesses. Come forth, Nidhogg!

 ** _Rubesty:_** Pigi!

 ** _MikanLover:_** Woah!

 ** _SHINY:_** SHINY~!

 ** _Sakura0:_** Holy crap Yocchan, when did you get a dragon for a mount?

 ** _Yohane:_** Yes, praise me more. I got her from a secret quest given to only those who are worthy of challenging such a danger.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Essentially, you got it from a limited time event that happened in the mountains to the west of here.

 ** _Yohane:_** Wha…no…I was specially chosen to tame this dragon.

 ** _Kanan:_** Aren’t dragons supposed to be bigger?

 ** _Yohane:_** Uh hello? Have you tried parking a full size dragon in the towns around here? It’s a pain, so a smaller dragon is better.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Doesn’t look like we can all ride on it though, zura.

 ** _Yohane:_** Of course not, she can carry two people. Those two will be me and Riri.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Why does Riko-chan get dibs on riding with you?

 ** _Yohane:_** It’s my dragon, so I can choose who I want to ride with me. Don’t you all have mounts that can fly?

 ** _Sakura0:_** As far as I know, we all have horses.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Hahaha, you think I put my time into this game just to stroll around with a horse. Fools, I too have a mount that can fly. Arise, avian of the artic, one who mastered the harshness of the cold and navigates the ice so elegantly. Come to me and give me your strength. Behold, Grape-kun!

 ** _Rubesty:_** So cute!

 ** _SHINY:_** Awww, it’s just so huggable.

 ** _Kanan:_** Ahem, I’m the huggable one.

 ** _SHINY:_** Shush, there’s a penguin right here.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Wow, the penguins here are something else.

 ** _MikanLover:_** You can totally cross icey areas with ease now.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Wait, penguins are flightless birds.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Don’t question Grape-kun. She can do anything when she puts her mind to it.

 ** _Yohane:_** She stands, how are you gonna fly her up there.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Watch. Grape-kun, flight mode.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Oh, so she flies lying down like if he slides on the ice.

 ** _Yohane:_** Cute, but not as awesome as Nidhogg, isn’t that right girl? Yes, you’re a good familiar yes you are.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Alright, so who wants to bring out their flying mount next if you have one?

 ** _MikanLover:_** Me!

 ** _Yous0ro:_** This will be good.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Holy fruit, one that provides excellent vitamins, one that is perfect for any occasion, come to me in my time of need. Come forth. Mimi-chan!

 ** _Sakura0:_** Seriously, that’s where we’re taking this?

 ** _Yohane:_** She must be spending her time at the farms or something.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Zura~! Food can be this big?

 ** _Kanan:_** It fits Chika-chan perfectly.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** What you’re telling me is that you’re going to ride on a giant mikan?

 ** _SHINY:_** A giant flying mikan.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Impressive huh? I went through a lot of farming to get this.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** No wonder you keep buying fruit seeds.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Look! She even comes with reigns to hold onto.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Looks like it can take two people.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Me me!

 ** _Yohane:_** Alright Zuramaru, what you got?

 ** _HanaZura:_** Yah! Pshhhhhhwawawazuraaaa

 ** _Sakura0:_** Why are you doing your own sound effects?

 ** _HanaZura:_** I don’t have chants like the others, so I thought sound effects would be good, zura.

 ** _Kanan:_** Well it…certainly fits your character.

 ** _Rubesty:_** It looks cool Hanamaru-chan.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Thanks.

 ** _Yohane:_** Zuramaru is going to fly on a giant book. Where you get this from, some secret room in a library?

 ** _HanaZura:_** How’d you know? I was just picking books and then boom, a giant flying book was in a secret room, zura.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Guess you can read, while you fly or something.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Anyone else?

 ** _Kanan:_** Here I go. Great creature of the sea, your beauty knows no bound, your intelligence can challeng even those of humans, wuth speed and grace you travel the seas, breach the water and reveal yourself great Cetacea, Aqua!

 ** _Yohane:_** Of course.

 ** _Sakura0:_** A dolphin for Kanan is to be expected.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Fits her no doubt.

 ** _Kanan:_** Well? Is Aqua huggable?

 ** _SHINY:_** I still think Grape-kun is better.

 ** _Kanan:_** Wha…grrr.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Foolish Kanan, didn’t you know? Penguins are almighty in cuteness.

 ** _SHINY:_** My turn!

 ** _Yohane:_** This is going to be something ridiculous.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Like what, giant boobs?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No! That’s a ban waiting to happen.

 ** _SHINY:_** Ready? Okay! Mount On!

 ** _MikanLover:_** No way!

 ** _Rubesty:_** Is that…

 ** _HanaZura:_** I see.

 ** _Yohane:_** Can it be?

 ** _Sakura0:_** But it is.

 ** _Kanan:_** A giant nesoberi

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Of Mari.

 ** _SHINY:_** Well, what do you all think?

 ** _Yohane:_** How the hell did you get that?

 ** _MikanLover:_** There’s no way that’s in the game.

 ** _Kanan:_** Did you…

 ** _SHINY:_** Pull some strings? Sure did. Now come and hug me.

 ** _Kanan:_** No, Grape-kun is more huggable.

 ** _SHINY:_** Wha..Dia!

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Foolish Mari, didn’t you know? Penguins are the almighty in cuteness.

 ** _Yohane:_** Alright, come Riri, Let’s ride together to the skies and rule the heavens as….wife and wife.

 ** _SHINY:_** Oh, so knightly of you Yoshikocchi.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Thanks Yocchan. Let’s reign supreme.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Let’s go You, theres room up here.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Yeah, I think I’ll go with Aqua.

 ** _MikanLover:_** What? But Mimi-chan.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** I think the dolphin would be cooler.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Ruby?

 ** _Rubesty:_** Let me think about it?

 ** _HanaZura:_** Don’t take to long, zura. Yoshiko-chan might leave us.

 ** _SHINY:_** What do you all think about a race?

 ** _Yohane:_** I’m intrigued.

 ** _Kanan:_** Keep talking.

 ** _SHINY:_** Well, it’s obvious my mount is better looking. So nesoberi here is faster than y’alls.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Excuse me? Grape-kun is superior to that.

 ** _Kanan:_** Aqua will swim circles around you.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Mimi-chan is better. Her roundness makes her perfect for speed.

 ** _Yohane:_** Hah, you all think you can outfly Nidhogg? Please.

 ** _HanaZura:_** I have a book!

 ** _SHINY:_** Then let’s have a bet.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** You’re on.

 ** _Yohane:_** I accept your challenge.

 ** _Kanan:_** Same.

 ** _MikanLover:_** No rejections here.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Guess, I’m in it too, zura.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Wait, what about You-chan, Ruby-chan, and me?

 ** _SHINY:_** Oh, you all chose your mounts technically, so if your partner loses then you lose too.

 ** _Sakura0:_** You better win Yocchan.

 ** _Yohane:_** Trust me Riri, I shall not lose to these fools.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Are we all ready?

 ** _Kanan:_** Yep.

 ** _Yohane:_** Ready.

 ** _HanaZura:_** All set.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Let’s go!

 ** _SHINY:_** Okay~. Ready……Set…….Go!

 

**Moments later:**

**_Yohane:_** Ah hah! I win!

 ** _Sakura0:_** That was amazing Yocchan.

 ** _Yohane:_** Yes, praise me more.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Unbelievable

 ** _SHINY:_** How?

 ** _Kanan:_** Ugh, to lose.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** I was sure we had it won.

 ** _MikanLover:_** There goes my roundness equals speed idea.

 ** _Yohane:_** Hahaha, now I’ll have you all worship me.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Wait, where’s Ruby-chan?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** …..I’m an awful older sister!

 ** _Rubesty:_** Hey guys.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Ruby!

 ** _Kanan:_** How’d you get here?

 ** _SHINY:_** Did she get on with someone?

 ** _HanaZura:_** Not me, zura.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Not me.

 ** _Rubesty:_** There was a teleportation crystal that led here.

 ** _Everyone:_** ………

 ** _Rubesty:_** I was about to tell you all, but you left before I could say anything.

 ** _Everyone:_** ……….

 ** _Rubesty:_** Um, hello?

 ** _Everyone:_** ………

 ** _Rubesty:_** Everyone?

 ** _Yohane:_** So I won the race right?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Yes you did I’m afraid.

 ** _Kanan:_** Just think about what you want and tell us tomorrow after school.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Please don’t make us do a ritual, zura.

 ** _MikanLover:_** It wouldn’t be the craziest thing we’ve done.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Do I come up with something also or is it together with Yocchan?

 ** _SHINY:_** You both come up with one thing.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** With Riko-chan, at least it won’t be something cultish.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Hey, wait, I got here first! Everyone? Wait for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, YohaRiko won the latest Dengeki Sleepover contest. Riko will be sleeping over at Yoshiko's room. As a YohaRiko supporter, this is God Tier stuff. I would love to make a fanfic about this with what I think would happen.


	26. Servers

**_Sakura0:_** Like I was saying, maybe we can do something different then the rock theme we normally do.

**_SHINY:_** But it’s what makes us so popular~.

**_Sakura0:_** I know, but maybe our title track can be something different.

**_SHINY:_** We do have pop songs. Hmmm, wait, do you want to do a sexy song?

**_Sakura0:_** No! I didn’t mean that.

**_SHINY:_** Ah, I can see it now. Yoshikocchi and you being all over each other during the song. In fact, I’ll sing the whole thing, you two can do your thing and act out the song.

**_Sakura0:_** I don’t mean it that way.

**_SHINY:_** Alright, time for this genius mind of mine to think up of the next Guilty Kiss song. I shall call it…..”Guilty Pleasures”.

**_Sakura0:_** Please don’t. Just forget it, we’ll stick with our rock theme.

**_SHINY:_** Guilty~

**_Sakura0:_** Mari!

**_SHINY:_** Okay, okay. I’ll stop.

**_Sakura0:_** …..I….have a request for you.

**_SHINY:_** What can shiny onee-san do for you?

**_Sakura0:_** You know your nesoberi mount you had the other day?

**_SHINY:_** Oh you want one of yourself? No problemo~, I’ll call the developers to get it in game just for you.

**_Sakura0:_** Thanks you, but not me.

**_SHINY:_** Hm?

**_Sakura0:_** I…I want one of Yocchan.

**_SHINY:_** Hoh hoh~,  and what are you going to do with a Yoshiko nesoberi in this game?

**_Sakura0:_** Just shut up. Can you make it happen?

**_SHINY:_** Yep, I’ll make the call tonight.

**_Sakura0:_** Thank you. And can you..um…keep this a secret between us?

**_SHINY:_** If that’s what you want.

**_Yohane:_** Hey. Sorry I’m late, it seems there are server issues and it’s taking longer to log in now.

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan! That’s no problem, glad you can make it.

**_SHINY:_** Yoshikocchi, Rikocchi here wants to ride you.

**_Sakura0:_** MARI!!

**_SHINY:_** Teehee

**_Yohane:_** Huh? Did you two talk about something before I got here?

**_Sakura0:_** Nothing, just…...our next sub unit song.

**_Yohane:_** Really? Shouldn’t we just stick with our rock theme? Actually, I want one with an organ playing; it’ll establish the mood perfectly.

**_Sakura0:_** Yeah, let’s go with that.

**_Kanan:_** Yo, it took forver to log in.

**_Yous0ro:_** Seriously, the traffic was real.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I didn’t think that the server would be flooded with players at the same time.

**_Yohane:_** I thought so too, but it was bound to happen.

**_HanaZura:_** Heya everyone.

**_Rubesty:_** Sorry we’re late.

**_MikanLover:_** I thought I would die when it said the estimate time to log in was 15 minutes.

**_HanaZura:_** No kiddin. I was able to make a sandwich and eat it, zura.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** This is an interesting conundrum we’re in right now.

**_MikanLover:_** What do you mean?

**_Yohane:_** Essentially the server is flooded with players. No doubt that it’s near max capacity.

**_Sakura0:_** So we should expect some in game problems if the server is full.

**_Rubesty:_** That doesn’t sound good.

**_Kanan:_** So what do we do?

**_Yous0ro:_** We’re not experiencing any issues right now are we?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Doesn’t look like it for now.

**_HanaZura:_** So we could have problems later, zura?

**_Yohane:_** Yes. It’ll probably pop up when we do a quest or two.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** With this many players on right now, and many more in queue to get on, the game will experience some problems. Like it might slow down, some things might not register, hell it’s possible one of us might get booted on accident.

**_Yous0ro:_** Ewww, then logging in again is definitely not happening.

**_SHINY:_** That is not shiny.

**_Sakura0:_** Then we should do a few things here and there and log off.

**_Yohane:_** I’d rather we do as much as we can. Once a problem arises then we’ll stop and log off.

**_SHINY:_** I wouldn’t be surprised if they shut down the servers so they can add another one or two to even out the player counts.

**_HanaZura:_** Oooohhh, then what? We go to another one?

**_Kanan:_** No, we’ll start over from the beginning if we do that.

**_HanaZura:_** Really?

**_Yohane:_** Yes, the new server won’t have any of our player data, so we’ll start fresh if we play in a new server.

**_Sakura0:_** There are people that enjoy that stuff. Play on a new server and do things differently from their previous one.

**_Yous0ro:_** A fresh start huh.        

**_Rubesty:_** That sounds great and all but it’s a lot of work.

**_MikanLover:_** Let’s go and do some quests then.

**_SHINY:_** And off we go~!

 

**Mari’s Spying Journal Entry #16**

I’m hiding in the music room today. It’s a bit tough to see out of the locker, but at the right angle I can see enough. I left a present for Rikocchi at the piano. It’s hard to miss when it’s a big box. Rikocchi arrives and sees the big present. Of course I didn’t leave a name on it, all part of the surprise. She opens it and her face lit up in excitement as she now has a big Yoshiko nesoberi. She hugged it tightly and spun around with it. So, she ended up playing around with it, talking to it, and played the piano with it next to her. Then she went quiet and the mood changed as she quietly spoke to it and went for a kiss.

To her surprise the door opened and Chikacchi and You saw her trying to kiss the nesoberi. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Rikocchi tried to speak up, but Chikacchi and You ran away screaming “We’re telling Yoshiko-chan.” Rikocchi ran after them, saying its not what it looks like. Some time passes by and Yoshikocchi arrives. She was wondering what a nesoberi of her was doing in the music room. She picked it up and examined it. Rikocchi walked in exhausted then saw Yoshikocchi. Yoshikocchi looked at her then at the nesoberi then back to her. She tried to explain what the nesoberi was there for, but was stopped when Yoshikocchi approached her and backed her into the wall. Things got a bit steamy after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the sleepover fic is done. Check out "YohaRiko Sleepover".


	27. Critical

**_Sakura0:_** Wow Dia-chan, your crit build really made a difference back there.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Thank you Riko-san, I knew investing in some crit focused equipment was worth it. Even if it means giving up some power.

**_Yohane:_** You’s backstabs were great also.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yousoro~, It helps that Chika can taunt them.

**_MikanLover:_** Of course, it’s annoying that I didn’t do the damage Dia-chan was doing.

**_Rubesty:_** But the teamwork is what got us through in the end.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** That’s right. All of us have our uses and there’ll be dungeons, areas, or monsters that will highlight our skills. It just so happened that crits were the highlight for this particular area.

**_Yohane:_** Crit rate plus crit damage boost, deadly indeed.

**_MikanLover:_** Should I start investing in crits too?

**_Yous0ro:_** You could, but it’ll probably come down to what other stats get affected when you do.

**_Sakura0:_** Your class has a 0% base for critical though. And you’re crit damage multipier is really low.

**_Yohane:_** I think Chika with a tank build is still better because of your skills.

**_Rubesty:_** If you’re getting their aggro then it’s best that way.

**_MikanLover:_** I guess, and I do still do some good damage.

**_Rubesty:_** Onee-chan is making herself weaker with her gear though. The damage she takes is high.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Yes, I’m squishier with my crit build. I’ll probably go back to my bleed build which still has a good crit rate.

**_MikanLover:_** Still, having critical hits can change the look of a battle if you can get the enemies low in one go.

**_Yohane:_** The same can be said for us if we took a crit.

**_Sakura0:_** We’ll be starting off on the defensive if we took serious damage.

**_MikanLover:_** How about this then?

**_Yous0ro:_** What is that?

**_MikanLover:_** Mikan armor.

**_Yohane:_** You have armor that looks like a mikan?

**_MikanLover:_** That’s right baby!

**_Rubesty:_** Oh my gosh, this reminds me of that orange costume Hanayo-chan had. Ahhhhhh!

**_Yohane:_** The Mikan knight.

**_Sakura0:_** Like that Onion Knight

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Chika-san, I hope you aren’t bringing that into battle.

**_MikanLover:_** It gives me good hp regen.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Defense is crap though.

**_MikanLover:_** HP regen. You-chan look!

**_Yous0ro:_** I see it.

**_MikanLover:_** Amazing right?

**_Yous0ro:_** ……Sure

**_MikanLover:_** Why’d you pause?

**_Yous0ro:_** Its just, well, you look kind of…dumb?

**_MikanLover:_** Krghhh

**_Rubesty:_** Ah, Chika-chan just lost some hp.

**_MikanLover:_** But you like mikans don’t you?

**_Yous0ro:_** Yes, but the way it looks here is….bad.

**_MikanLover:_** Gah!

**_Sakura0:_** She’s losing hp fast. The regen can’t keep up.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Okay, that’s enough. Let’s figure out the builds we need for the next dungeon next time. Come Ruby, we have some things to do.

**_Rubesty:_** Ummm, may I say something?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** What is it?

**_Rubesty:_** I’m spending time with Hanamaru-chan, so you’re going to have to handle it alone.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Grggghh!

**_Yohane:_** Woah, a critical hit.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** B-but, we were going to hang together.

**_Rubesty:_** I know, and I’m sorry. But I’m really looking forward to this date.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Auggh!

**_Yous0ro:_** Hp dropping more.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** T-then maybe we can this weekend?

**_Rubesty:_** Sorry, I’m heading over to Hanamaru-chan’s house.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Raaagh!

**_Yohane:_** Aaaand she’s dead.

**_Rubesty:_** Ah , onee-chan, don’t die.

**_Yohane:_** It’s too late Ruby. The round one and the older sister have fallen.

**_Yous0ro:_** Did it hurt them that much?

**_Yohane:_** Weak, I for one am as tough as the Babylonian Walls.

**_Sakura0:_** …..Hey Yocchan.

**_Yohane:_** Yes?

**_Sakura0:_** You looked a bit pudgy in your outfit yesterday.

**_Yohane:_** Gaaahh!

**_Rubesty:_** Wow, Yoshiko-chan is in the red already.

**_Yohane:_** S-surely you jest Riri, I’m positive I’m in good shape.

**_Sakura0:_** Hmmm, then why was I able to pinch and pull your fat?

**_Yohane:_** …..*thud*

**_Rubesty:_** She died.

**_Yous0ro:_** Is she going to be okay?

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan’s a tough girl. I’ll make her feel better later.

**_Yous0ro:_** Oh, then I guess we’re done here for today.

**_Rubesty:_** Yep, see you all tomorrow.

**_Sakura0:_** Bye.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** ……

**_MikanLover:_** ……

**_Yohane:_** ……

 

**Mari’s Spying Journal Entry #20**

I hid in the clubroom locker today. Dia walked in dejected for some reason. She drew up a pie chart training schedule then walked out. Kanan came in sweating. She changed the schedule a bit to add more running. Please no. Yoshikocchi came in after, dejected too. She erased the while chart and filled it in with a ritual circle. After she left, Chikacchi came in dejected also. She added mikan to the center of the circle.

Hanamaru and Ruby came in and just read. Nothing hot from the new couple. You and Rikocchi came in and saw the board. They sighed and went to look for their girlfriends. After they left, Dia, Yoshikocchi, and Chikacchi came back in. They sat down, looked at each other, and just put their heads down on the table. What the hell happened to those three? But how come nothing exciting happened? You would think good stuff happens in the clubroom. It’s like they need me to make guilty things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I plan on ending this work at 30 chapters. I have what I want, but now its actually writing it all out.


	28. To End or Not to End

**_Yohane:_** Hrrrmmmm.

**_Sakura0:_** Yocchan?

**_HanaZura:_** Is something wrong?

**_Yohane:_** Hmmmmm

**_Rubesty:_** She sounds like she’s thinking.

**_Kanan:_** About what?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Based on what we’ve done to this point, I think I have an idea.

**_SHINY:_** Why don’t you tell us what’s wrong Yoshikocchi.

**_Yohane:_** I’m pondering over if we should end our quests as chosen heroes or let the demon queen live.

**_MikanLover:_** Why? We should slay her since that’s are job.

**_Yohane:_** Yes, but that would mean the story is over.

**_Yous0ro:_** So you don’t want it to end?

**_Yohane:_** Yeah, I’m feeling lazy now that we’re near the end of the story.

**_Sakura0:_** Aaahhh, now that you mention it, you do tend to hold off on finishing a game or two when you reached the end.

**_HanaZura:_** Then we just play around, zura?

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Why not finish the story then play around after?

**_Kanan:_** Yeah, you said there’s end game content after.

**_Yohane:_** Yes, but the main story is over. What are we doing if the story is done?

**_MikanLover:_** Improve our characters is all we can do after that.

**_SHINY:_** There are more quests we can do.

**_Rubesty:_** Secret bosses?

**_Yohane:_** I know that, its like something is missing once the main story is gone.

**_Yous0ro:_** So what do we do?

**_Yohane:_** That’s what I’ve been pondering about for the whole day.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** If we do end the story then it might mean we won’t be playing this game as much anymore.

**_Sakura0:_** True. I’m sure Yocchan and I will play still.

**_MikanLover:_** I like it, so I want to tackle on the secret bosses.

**_Kanan:_** The end game quests could be challenging too.

**_HanaZura:_** I’m playing because of you all, so if nobody is playing then I won’t be on, zura.

**_Rubesty:_** I’m with Hanamaru-chan, its better if we’re on together.

**_Yous0ro:_** I guess its just a matter if we’ll be playing as much as we’ve been doing.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** I know events and updates will still happen.

**_Yohane:_** We basically have to wait for expansions.

**_Rubesty:_** Paid or free?

**_Yohane:_** Paid

**_SHINY:_** Expansion huh? Hmmmm

**_Kanan:_** It’ll depend on what we feel about it when they announce it.

**_MikanLover:_** We could start over from the beginning again with new classes.

**_Yous0ro:_** Yeah, that would keep things fresh in a way.

**_Rubesty:_** I’m not sure I want to do that though.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** It would be interesting despite you going through the same thing all over again with the only difference being your character.

**_Sakura0:_** Why don’t we just do some quests and other side activities.

**_Kanan:_** We’ll let Yoshiko-chan decide when we beat the final boss.

**_Yohane:_** Really?

**_SHINY:_** You were the most invested in the game and it was your idea to have us play together.

**_Yohane:_** Oh. Then I’ll think about it then. I won’t take too long, just a day or two.

**_DiaNeeChan:_** Then its decided, Yohane-san will be the lead whenever we finish the game. So when you make your decision, notify us.


	29. Final Boss

**_Yohane:_** Whatever color she glows, don’t use the element associated with it!

 ** _Sakura0:_** Heals on the way, huddle up near me.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Make sure you don’t attack her when she encases herself in a shell.

 ** _Kanan:_** We have to stop her from healing when she’s in the shell though.

 ** _SHINY:_** Let Dia take care of inflicting bleed on her. Chikacchi, disrupt her if you can.

 ** _MikanLover:_** I’m trying. She’s pretty resistant to disruption.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Lookout! I’ll add a defense buff to you all, zura.

 ** _Rubesty:_** I’ll cast my best spells.

 ** _Yohane:_** Make sure to guard when she moves for her special. Some of us won’t survive that.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Traps all set! Lure her over here.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Got it.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Make sure not to waste your items early.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Why?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Final bosses typically have a final form after losing the first time.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Really?

 ** _Kanan:_** Yes.

 ** _Yohane:_** A final boss is no final boss without a final form.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Speaking of final forms, it looks like she’s changing now.

 ** _Yohane:_** Now we watch as she shows us what she really looks like.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** She’ll be stronger than before, stay on your toes.

 ** _SHINY:_** We’ll show her our final forms then.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Which is?

 ** _SHINY:_** A giant shiny robot!

 ** _Kanan:_** Huh?

 ** _SHINY:_** We all summon our robots and fuse together into one giant mech.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Zura~, that’s so mirai zura!

 ** _MikanLover:_** Can we do that for real?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Of course not! There are no mech summons in this game.

 ** _Yohane:_** Then we have no choice. Riri, let’s fuse together.

 ** _Sakura0:_** ……Huh?

 ** _Yohane:_** You know, Fuuuuu-sion-haaaa!

 ** _Sakura0:_** No no no, absolutely not.

 ** _Yohane:_** Why not? We practiced it at home.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I’m not doing that.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Woah woah woah, what is this fusion you two have?

 ** _SHINY:_** It sounds super shiny.

 ** _Yohane:_** It’s a ritual where two people combine into one super being. You have to do this to fuse.

 ** _Kanan:_** And how exactly are we able to do that now, when it hasn’t happened anywhere up to this point?

 ** _Yohane:_** …… Together, Riri and I, Yohane, shall fuse to become YohaRiko.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Than You-chan and I will fuse too. We’ll become ChiYou.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** Yochi, Youka, hmmm.

 ** _SHINY:_** Ooooo, what about a three person fusion?

 ** _Yohane:_** I don’t know about that.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Three minds in one body sounds interesting, zura.

 ** _Rubesty:_** The final boss is just staring at us.

 ** _Yohane:_** Let her, we’re discussing something important right now.

 ** _Kanan:_** If we’re fusing into one body then I’m taking charge.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** No way, I’m in charge.

 ** _SHINY:_** Do you two even know how to handle this glorious body of mine? I’m leading.

 ** _Yohane:_** Riri, let’s do it.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I can’t. The ritual is too embarrassing.

 ** _Yohane:_** It’s only us here.

 ** _MikanLover:_** ChiYou

 ** _Yous0ro:_** YoChi

 ** _MikanLover:_** ChiYou

 ** _Yous0ro:_** YouChi

 ** _HanaZura:_** Is this supposed to happen?

 ** _Rubesty:_** I-I don’t know.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Sorry ma’am. We’re having some issues right now, we’ll be with you in a moment, zura.

 ** _Rubesty:_** You didn’t have to apologize to the final boss Hanamaru-chan.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Enough! We’ll end it the right way. Moon Prism Power/ Make Up!

*cue music*

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** My name is Sailor Dia and in the name of older sisters everywhere, I shall right your wrongs in this world evil being.

 ** _Everyone:_** O_O

 ** _Final Boss:_**   (°_°)

 ** _Rubesty:_** ….Yaaaaayyy.

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Now all of you transform now!

 ** _MikanLover:_** How did that happen just now?

 ** _Yohane:_** Was there some Sailor Moon event I missed?

 ** _Yous0ro:_** That’s a banging outfit. I think I can make that for us.

 ** _SHINY:_** And we’ll be warriors of gay love, Sailor Aqours!

 ** _Final Boss:_** Ummm hello?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Shut up you! I’ll punish you if you interfere with our transformations.

 ** _Kanan:_** How are we supposed to do what you just did?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** With heart Kanan. You transform with your heart.

 ** _Sakura0:_** No no no, you just twirled a wand around just now.

 ** _HanaZura:_** This game just gets weirder and weirder, zura.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Moon Prism Power! Sailor Ruby reporting for duty. I’ll punish you for ruining the cuteness of this world.

 ** _Yohane:_** Haaa, this is not going to work. Riri lets fuse.

 ** _SHINY:_** Giant Robots!

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Y’all better Moon Prism Power or I’m punishing all of you.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Maybe we can sing it to death.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** No way that’s working? We ain’t spoony bards.

 ** _Sakura0:_** I don’t want to fuse Yocchan.

 ** _Kanan:_** I’m the one in control if we’re fusing!

 ** _HanaZura:_** I’m sorry, zura. It’ll take a little while longer to fight you again.

 ** _Final Boss:_** Here, just take it. Your group is crazy. I’m going back home.

 ** _HanaZura:_** Thanks, zura. You’re really nice.

 ** _Yohane:_** Fusion

 ** _SHINY:_** Robots

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** Moon Prism

 ** _HanaZura:_** Hey everyone, look what I got.

 ** _Kanan:_** That’s the crystal!

 ** _MikanLover:_** How?

 ** _HanaZura:_** She just gave it to me.

 ** _Rubesty:_** Really?

 ** _Yohane:_** That was anticlimatic.

 ** _Sakura0:_** What now?

 ** _DiaNeeChan:_** We return back to HQ and turn it in.

 ** _Kanan:_** Then the game is over.

 ** _MikanLover:_** Wonder what end game items we get as a reward.

 ** _Yous0ro:_** It feels great to finish the story.

 ** _Yohane:_** Guess we’ll see what unlocks after this then.

 ** _Sakura0:_** Let’s go then everyone.

 ** _Final Boss:_** Bunch of crazies those nine.


	30. Expansions and Beyond

**_Yoshiko:_** *bang* Ah, I see all my little demons has assembled at our lair.

 ** _Dia:_** We’re having a group meeting, so of course we’re all here.

 ** _Riko:_** Yocchan, I texted you and you didn’t respond. Where were you?

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Fear not my dear Riri, for I was wandering the digital dimension for knowledge that would interest me on this dreaded uneventful day.

 ** _Hanamaru:_** She was doing that for the whole afternoon, zura.

 ** _Kanan:_** I don’t think that’s a good idea Yoshiko-chan.

 ** _Dia:_** It’s not. I thought we agreed that you would focus more in class.

 ** _Ruby:_** Technically she is onee-chan. Her grades have improved a bit.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Kukuku, thank you Ruby, you really are a faithful one.

 ** _Chika:_** So why did you slam the door open?

 ** _You:_** Was there something urgent you needed?

 ** _Yoshiko:_** I always have something important to say.

 ** _Hanamaru:_** Not really, zura. You just spout off nonsense when you could just simply agree with us.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Sh-shut up Zuramaru. This is important this time.

 ** _Ruby:_** This time?

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Ahhh, I’m for real!

 ** _Riko:_** Go ahead Yocchan. What’s on your mind?

 ** _Chika:_** Riko-chan to the rescue.

 ** _You:_** As always.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** I expect no less from my eternal partner.

 ** _Kanan:_** Wake up Mari. *smack*

 ** _Mari:_** Yeouch. How dare you Kanan. I was having a most blissful of dreams.

 ** _Kanan:_** I know. Wipe that drool off.

 ** _Mari:_** So why did you wake me up?

 ** _Dia:_** Yoshiko-san has something to say.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** It’s Yohane! Okay, so I know you all have been playing a little less lately. But theres big news; two expansions are coming within the next year! The first drops next month!

 ** _Chika:_** Really?

 ** _You:_** Looks like we now have some real things to do now.

 ** _Kanan:_** The post game stuff was nice, but could only keep you active for so long.

 ** _Mari:_** That’s great news. To think we’ll be exploring the lost tech city so soon.

 ** _Riko:_** Lost tech city?

 ** _Ruby:_** How did you know that Mari-chan?

 ** _Mari:_** Who knows~.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Mari’s right, the first expansion is about an ancient civilization with technology that has been lost for ages.

 ** _Hanamaru:_** Mirai zura~!

 ** _Dia:_** So, we buy it now and wait for the release?

 ** _Yoshiko:_** If y’all want. Or you can wait for a bit. I’m buying it once I get home.

 ** _Riko:_** Will they release a trailer soon?

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Says to expect it to drop sometime this weekend.

 ** _Ruby:_** It might be tough to play it a lot with whats happening soon.

 ** _Chika:_** Oh yeah.

 ** _Everyone:_** ……

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Well, that’s why we should play. When the 3 rd years graduate, we can use the game as a way to keep in touch outside of texting or messaging.

 ** _Riko:_** We can try to find other things to do to keep in touch.

 ** _Dia:_** Yes, using it as a medium to talk to each other is a good idea. And once, Kanan, Mari, and I settle at our colleges, we can meet up and discuss how we’ll meet outside of school.

 ** _Kanan:_** Though we can’t promise you all we’ll have a lot of time. Holidays are a given. Outside of that will be a situational thing.

 ** _Mari:_** That’s why we have the internet. There’s more ways now to stay in touch with one another.

 ** _Hanamaru:_** It’s amazing what you can do. You can even see each others faces, zura.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Yes, facetime is nice. Glad you learned it.

 ** _Hanamaru:_** Hehe, theres nothing I can’t handle, zura.

 ** _Ruby:_** Its just simple clicks Hanamaru-chan. Plus, you are always on the receiving end of things, so you don’t have to do anything complicated.

 ** _Mari:_**   _"Always on the receiving end? Wait does that mean Ruby is top? Oh my god!"_

 ** _Kanan:_** What are you mumbling over there?

 ** _Mari:_** Guilty

 ** _Kanan:_** Huh?

 ** _Mari:_** Guilty Shiny~!

 ** _Hanamaru:_** If its Ruby teaching me, then I can get it down pat.

 ** _Mari:_** Hrrrgggh, Dia!

 ** _Dia:_** What? Why are you giving me strange looks?

 ** _Chika:_** Are they doing anything before the release?

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Raising level caps, introducing stronger varients of monsters, and a new exploration area to lead up to the new land that the expansion will introduce. There’s probably more stuff that’ll be covered when they release the patch notes.

 ** _You:_** Yousoro~, I think I’ll get on later then.

 ** _Chika:_** Me too, me too.

 ** _Kanan:_** You all can go ahead. Dia, Mari, and I still got stuff to do today as 3 rd years.

 ** _Mari:_** Can’t we hold off on it? We still got time.

 ** _Dia:_** Absolutely. Let’s go play games with the others.

 ** _Mari:_** Yay~!

 ** _Dia:_** Not! Mari, we get all this stuff done now and then we can play with them. Now come on.

 ** _Kanan:_** Hey! Stop resisting; we got to handle our business.

 ** _Mari:_** Nooooo~! My precious juniors need me.

 ** _Dia:_** Alright everyone, hopefully we can see you all tonight.

 ** _Everyone:_** Yeah!

 ** _Chika:_** We’ll be ahead of you three. So be sure to follow our lead.

 ** _You:_** Mine, I’ll be killing them faster than you.

 ** _Ruby:_** I can technically clear them out with my AOE spells.

 ** _Hanamaru:_** With my buffs, we’ll be in the lead.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Fools, it’ll be Riri and I that’ll be ahead.

 ** _Riko:_** We are ahead. Look at our levels. But we’ll cover the new stuff before any of you.

 ** _Dia:_** Hmph, we’ll be ahead in no time. Meeting over, you’re all dismissed.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** To think they’re foolish enough to believe they’re better. Maybe I need to discipline my little demons a bit more.

 ** _Riko:_** Don’t worry Yocchan. They’re just excited to get back into the game. Some time off can refresh that drive to play you know.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Yes, that’s true indeed.

 ** _Riko:_** Now, how about we go to the store for some groceries.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** What? I wanted to jump right into the game.

 ** _Riko:_** We need to have food for dinner. And no, we won’t be having instant ramen.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** How about for just tonight?

 ** _Riko:_** No, we’re going grocery shopping. We’ll catch up and pass them in no time.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** …..

 ** _Riko:_** You can pick out whatever you want me to cook.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Okay, let’s go. Give them false hope then crush them. Hahahaha!

 ** _Riko:_** Nothing too spicy though okay?

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Alright, I’ll stock up on snacks while we’re at it.

 ** _Riko:_** Haaahh, at least you keep things clean after you binge on snacks and games. I don’t know how much work I’ll have to do if you were a slob.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** I must do my part to keep our abode clean. It’ll be bad to make you clean up my mess.

 ** _Riko:_** And I love that you think about my well being before you do things.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** But of course, “Happy wife happy life”, as they say.

 ** _Riko:_** Heh?

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Huh?

 ** _Riko:_** …….

 ** _Yoshiko:_** …….

 ** _Riko:_** W-well, we should get to the store soon.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** R-right, don’t want to lose time.

 ** _Riko:_** Yep, gotta use every minute we can to eat and then game.

 ** _Yoshiko:_** Hahaha yeah, hahaha

 ** _Riko:_** Hahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and being on this journey with these 9 adorable girls. I had a good time writing this and hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
